Dancing Scroll
by Crimson-sky-line
Summary: Neji & Tenten on mission to retrive an important scroll for Tsunade ,when guy Ryuu wont give it up without a favor from Tenten , semijelous neji cant seem to keep cool around Ryuu , when he begins to fall for her too. nejiXtenten
1. Kyuu

Chapter one: Ryuu

Tenten pulled her pack from under the bed jerking it up she dropped it open on the bed. Walking to the closet she formed a pile tops and bottoms. Pulling the cleanest looking ones she threw them in the bag with undies and a bra or two. " that should do it."

She zipped up the bag and slung it over her shoulder.walking out the house door she called to her roomates, " bye , mission be back sometime."

Heading down the street toward neji's she thought about their mission.

It was to be a normal get a scroll come back that was sposed to be it. Some stupid scroll. She sighed, she had a lot better things she could be doing than this. Sleeping is one.

It took barely no time at all before she reached the house. Opening the big door she went into the compound. She was greeted.

"is neji in his room?" she asked to the lady in the front.

"yes. He should be leaving quick here."

"thanks." She troted down the walkway to his room. " hi hinata." She smiled to the young shinobi walking opposite her.

"hye, tenten." Hinata also smiled but kept walking. They werent really friends nor did they talk much but they still where nice to each other.

She raised a hand to knock on the door. " come in." a voice said from inside.

She pushed the door open closing it behind her when she entered. "ready?" she questioned.

"not yet.", he put a few more items in his bag. " ok." He stood up to face her.

past him she could see an open drawer. _hmm... a boxers guy…_she shook the thought away, _com'on tenten _she coached herself_ keep your headstraight, this is neji your teammate, you cant think that about him! _(mentally slaps herself.)

" let's go." She turned toward the door opening it they made their way out of the compound to the edge of town.

"got everything."

"yep." Tenten said with a smile.

Heading out they began a short mission. Silence. She suddenly found herself wishing rock lee wasn't away on mission with gai.

He was normally the one talking so now it just felt empty without a voice there.

"so…"

neji didn't answer. She made a small coughing noise hopeing to get a response that way. Still nothing.

"neji ." said quietly under her breath.

He stopped on the next branch turning to look at her. " hn." Tenten was startled a little.

"a… what you do make of this assignment?"

"should be easy."

They started up again. Silence again fell to them. Reaching the city that contained the scroll the proceeded to walk the streets.

It smelled like dumplings on everystreet._so good._ She thought to herself.

"we should get food, before we go anymore."

"where too?" she smiled happily at the thought of food.

"I don't care."

"you pick I always do." She giggled.

"there." He pointed to a random shop.

"ok let's go." She grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stool.sitting down she looked up at the menu. " mmm…. Minso soup."

"what?"

"sorry thinking out loud, I do it a lot." She giggled, getting the waiter's attention they ordered.

" what do you think lee and gai are doing right now?"

"being hyper." He was molotone, the lack of emotion didn't seem to depress her though, she found it a breath of fresh air to her rather random words and crazy deminer.

"most likely." She giggled.

He looked at her with a sort of tilty head glance and a bit of a smirk.

"what is it did I say something wrong?" she asked a bit worried.

" no."

"then whats with the face?" she pointed to him.

"what face."

"that face." She giggled again still pointing to him.

"I don't have a weird look."

"yes you do." She tapped his nose with her finger causeing him to be slightly taken back. She giggled at this reaction. He smirked again.

"now your just doing it on purpose." She crossed her arms to her chest.

"no." he looked away.

"yes you are." She giggled again. ( she giggled a lot. She thought being serious was a waste of time, engery was better spent enjoying life.)

"here you go, two soups for the lovely couple." The man set the food in front of them.

Tenten felt her cheeks heating up. " we are…" she blushed more unable to finish her sentence.

"we arent dating." Neji said cooly but the normall molotone wasn't there emotion showed in his voice.

"could have fooled me." The man smiled whipin ghis hands on a towel attached to his waist. "anyway you two enjoy." He walked back toward the kitchen.

"well im glad your not taken kitten." They turned around to see a boy leaning against the wall there.

"who are you talking too?" tenten asked him.

"you of course kitten."

"keep walking." Neji said coldly, tenten felt a chill from the words, but still managed a glare to him of equal value to a how rude remark.

"my name isnt kitten." She stirred her soup with a spoon. Then blew on it before swallowing a big gulp, the warm liquid felt nice to her throat.

"what is it then?" sh eturned back surprised at the boy's intrest.

"tenten." She smiled. Before putting more soup in her mouth.

" nice name kitten."

"its tenten." Neji said. He defensiveness surprised tenten.

"my bad," raising his hands in defense to neji , then laughing him off.

"who are you?" she asked.

"Ryuu." He said calmly, before sitting next to her in a stool on opposite side of neji.

He had brown hair that layed over his headband and she thought his eyes where also brown but didn't feel like taking time to look more and be sure. He wore black pants and a white sleeveless t-shirt. On one arm you could see a red tatoo it looked like a dragon coming out of smoke she had to admitt it was fairly cool.

"nice name." She turned back to her soup.

" so you busy tomarrow?" he smiled watching her face intently.

She blushed unsure why. " im on mission from my country" sorry she tilted her band to him.

"and?"

"that means she's busy."

"neji." She turned to him quickly surprised at her own tone with him.

" don't mean to cause any fights."

"your fine." Neji gritted his teeth waiting for tenten to turn away from him her stare made him feel hottershe had an evil glare.

"so what about they day after that." He stood up behind her leaning over her.

"busy sorry, I should be leaving here soon."

" yes we should get going." Neji stood up to leave.

" your right." she got up to leave pasisng by Ryuu.

"stay for a while longer come on." He pulled her back by her arm.

"I need to go."

He whispered to her ear, " leave the stiff behind." His finger moved up to her collar trailing down it, " we can go do something." It trailed to the top button pulling it lose.

She reacted quickly throwing him into the wall and pinning him their with a kunai. He dangled.

"you pig!" she shouted. Stomping off toward neji. They walked off leaving him hanging attached to the wall.

A few blocks later.

"do you think I was to hard on him?" she asked stopping in the street.

"no,"

"are you sure?"

"why are you doubting your actions now?" he looked at her.

" its just." She was watching the ground. " he was the first guy who ever, made any passes at me…and."

She looked up he was right in front on her. she caught her breath. He expertly buttoned the top button that the other had undone.

She was caught in his eyes, the moon colored pools always facinated her but she had never seen tehm this close to her before. He broke contact walking do the street again.

When she came back to reality she was sweating slightly and blushing she felt form head to toe.

"here it is." They walked into a small shop.

"hi sir do you have this scroll." She handed him a paper on which tusande had scribbled the title.

"not anymore.im sorry ." the keeper shock his head.

"what happened to the one you had?" tenten asked somewhat confused.

" well I gave it to my brother's son." He paused. " for a birthday gift. but he might trade it to you guys-." He was cut off.

"for a price." Ryuu was twirling a kunai in the air and catching it again, the scroll was hooked to his belt.

"o- there you are I wondered where you went this morning." He turned to tenten and neji. " let me intruduce you to Ryuu."

" o shit." Neji breathed under his breath.

End chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok guys hope you like the first chapter please review, and check out other story's too.


	2. the proposal

Chapter 2:

"for a price." Ryuu was twirling a kunai in the air and catching it again, the scroll was hooked to his belt.

"o- there you are I wondered where you went this morning." He turned to tenten and neji. " let me intruduce you to Ryuu."

" o shit." Neji breathed under his breath.

"now be nice." Ryuu said walking to tenten, " I think this is your's kitten." He handed it to her with a smile.

"thanks." She took it and placed the kunai back in her pack.

"looks you guys have already met." The elder man smiled.

"yes we have" Ryuu smiled again.

"sadly." Neji just seemed so sarcastic to him.

"not really." Ryuu glared to him. Tenten was trapped in the middle wanting to hide under a blanket.

"what do you want?"

"not much." Ryuu shrugged making his way to a chair and sitting feet up.

"that doesn't answer my question." He glared back.

"im going to get some tea for everyone." The man got up from his work and proceeded toward a back room.

"let me help you!" tenten called out running after him she wanted out of this mess it made her feel akward.

"see what you did." Ryuu slumped into the chair.

"I don't do anything."

"she left because of you."

"no."

"yes."

"maybe you should call her by her name."

"I don't have too." He pouted crossing his arms like a child.

"yes you do." He was in his face sneering.

"I can call her kitten if I want." He pouted more but made eye contact

"she is not your kitten, your pet or your girl so back off." Neji's voice was loud and fierce.

"but clearly she isn't your's or should would have picked you before now." Ryuu confronted him now face to face.

Neji stood silent. " you don't even care about her." he pointed a finger in his face.

"that's not true." Neji spit back.

"why would she, your just some long hair white eyed freak."

Then the door swung open in walked tenten and the man. With tea to hopefully lighten the mood.

"here we go." The pair set equal trays of stuff on the table in front the group.

"enjoy." Tenten poured tea for everyone before herself. " so what do you want?"

"let me think." He looked around the room but finally settled a gaze on neji.

"in about two weeks my academy has a dance, you will be my date."

Tenten spit out her tea. " wait what !" she whipped her mouth with her sleeve.

"what kinda of thing is that?" neji asked.

"its all im asking for but you have to listen to me while we are there."

"and?"

"then you get the scroll back."

"how long is it?" she could barely believe herself considering it.

"its an all day event, formal you will need three outfits that day."

"why three?" she was confused at this whole idea and reluctant to do it.

"different activity's all day ." he smiled. " so will you do it." He pulled out the scroll and waved it in front of her. " yes?"

her shoulders sank. " is it my only choice?"

"yes."

She looked to neji. He was calm and collected. She hoped she could do the same. It was just a school dance how hard could it be. "ok im in."

"good.Ill send you more information as it gets closer to time. You'll need to buy a dress and all." A formal dress what had she gotten herself into.

"we better be going." Neji stood up. " we need to let hokage know whats going on."

"suit yourselves." He nodded.

"let me walk you to the door kitten." Placing his arm around her shoulders he lead her to the door. For some reason neji seemed pissed about the whole arm thing and how it made her blush.

"ok."

"so ill see you then."

"yep." She nodded smiling, she was looking forward to it at the moment it seemed like another easy add to the mission.

He hugged her, " bye kitten ill miss you." He smiled sweetly pulling away from the hug.

"its tenten."

" its fine I guess." She waved off neji's comment.

"alright then kitten it is." He kissed her cheek. She blushed intensely as the pulled away.

"we are going." Neji grabbed tenten hand pulling her away from ryuu.

"bye." She waved him off as the pair left the city.

The silence began to ring in her ears. He wouldn't talk to her. he was ignoring her too. What was up with him.

The silence last the whole trip home despite her efforts to talk with him about this.

Finally about a mile from kohona they stopped. Pulling a water container from his pack he drank some.

"are you ok?"

"hn"

" why wont you talk to me?"

"I am."

"no your not." she shouted.

"I don't talk often to begin with why would I more now?"

"I just thought you would like to talk about this new mission part and-."

"what is there to talk about really?"

"are you ok with it?"

"why wouldn't I be?" he shrugged " its not like I agreed to dance with him." He sounded molotone but she thought it felt saddened deeper inward.

" but you are going back with me." She smiled.

"hn?"

"yep your coming back with me next time too." She taped his nose with the tip of her finger. " why would I leave you here, im not going to be stuck alone with that guy."

She thought she heard him chuckled deep in his throat. "ok."

"you don't have to if you don't want to but-" she began, she didn't want him to go out of obligation.

"no, its fine I want to."

"why."

"something about him."

"alright then."

"do you want to report to tusande right away or wait a few days?"

"a few days"

"any disruption in her plans is bound to go off badly" the pair decided that they should wait and delay the inevitable.

"yah. We should get going again though."

He nodded. When they reached her house she waved him goodbye as he started down the street.

"wait a sec. "

"hn." He turned to face her.

"I need help with something." She looked to the ground.

"what is it?"

"I cant dance." She mumbled.

" its no problem stop by my house tomorrow and ill help you with it."

"really?" she threw her arms around his neck. " thank you, thank you, thank you." She mauled him with the hug.

"your welcome." She pulled away form the hug. "and who knew you could dance your full of suprises."she giggled.

"not really, I learned when I was young." He smiled slightly. " see you then ok?"

"alright." She smiled, a small giggled escaped her.

"and tenten…"

"yah?"

" I like your laugh." He turned away and walked down the street till he was out of her view.

She unlocked the door and hurried to her room. Bursting threw the door she flung herself on the bed. "he likes my laugh." She whispered to herself, before turning into a blushing tomato.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok hope you guys liked that chapter please keep up the reviews and ill keep the stories coming ok.


	3. learning to dance

That next morning when tenten got up she was still dressed in the day before's clothes she didn't even remember falling asleep. She held her forhead pushing her bangs away so she could see.

" so tired." She fell back down on the bed, bouncing up a little before going back down.

she pulled the blanket over her head and layed in silence for about ten minutes. "ouf." She sat up. " neji I think you gained weight!" she smiled petting the black fur of her white eyed rabbit.

He had been a gift from neji (not the rabbit) at her last birthday. But she had neglected to tell him she had named it after him.

It starred at her, then snuggled into her stomach farther curling into a ball. " awe you are so cute." She giggled.

"tenten are you up?" came a voice from the hall.

"yah."

"good we are coming in."

in came ino and sakura her roomates. " how was your mission?" sakura asked. the jumped to the bed with her. Neji freightened ran under the bed.

"fine, but its not really over yet." She shrugged. " and dont scare him like that." she tried coaxing neji from under the bed but he wouldnt com eout so she left him there.

"what do you mean?" sakura was full of questions.

"theres this guy there-." She was cut off by ino.

"guy what guy?"

"he has the scroll we need…" she sighed in annoyance of being interupted. " that's why im going back."

"wait so who is he?" ino lived for the whole boys life stuff but frankly it could mean less to tenten she didn't care about boys besides neji he was her teamate after all, and lee to she cared about him but not in the same way more like brothers maybe she wasn't shure thinking she should think more on the subject later she started to talk again.

"his name is ryuu he-." Sh ewas cut off again.

"what is he like?"

"is he cute?"

" is he a nin?"

"do you like him?"

"more inportantly " ino leaned forward for empasis. " what did neji think?"

that was a good point what did neji think? " he's a bit pushy, and seems like a player,in my opinion." She point to herself. " cute well… o and I think he is a nin im not sure though but he does go to an academy of some sort, that's why im going back, I have to go with him to his dance to get the scroll…"

"but you didn't answer if you liked him." Sakura said butting in.

"I don't really know him but he is sweet, the only guy who has been besides neji but-."

"but what?" I take it back ino feed from this, teen drama.

"he has been sorta." She feel back on her pillow. " sweet and id ont know but its really nice." She sighed loudly.

"you like him don't you!" ino almost shouted it.

"no I don't! " tenten whinned. " he is just a teamate…"

she was cut off again. " so was naruto for me but look where I am now."

"and chouji for me. Girl you got it in your eyes I see it!" ino and sakura giggled.

"I don't. that might have been with you guys." She stood up walking over to the mirror. " but not with me, neji and I are totally professional." She tried to act as calm as she could.

" your lieing." Ino giggled again pointing at her.

"no, and im going to get a shower then ill be back."

" yoru avoiding it." Sakura yelled to the locked bathroom door."

" we know whats going on and we are to tell him you like him!"

"what !" tenten yelled you could hear the water going.

"we are going to go tell him now!" the pair giggled.

Tenten stepped from the shower a few minutes later. " what where you saying I couldn't hear you because of the water.

"we are going to go tell him." The made faces at her and started to run out the door.

"no, you cant!" she chased after them down the stairs towel and all.

" after pinning them before they reached the front door she made sure they where securly fasened to the ceiling. " no one is telling him anything!"

"so you do like him." Sakura said.

"no I-" tenten then lost herself in thought for a second " im goin gto get dressed I have somewhere to be…" she walked back upstairs to her room.

"what are they thinking I don't really like him do I?" she sat next to the bunny stroking its head. " what do you think neji?"

" I don't think so either." She giggled standing up and walking to the dresser.

"what to wear what to wear…" she freiquently talked out loud to herself.

" the blue shirt."

She turned around startled. " omg Emi you scared the crap out of me."

Emi was her little sister. She was around 6 and she loved to climb trees that's how she frequently got into teneten's room threw the window on the second story because she thought doors where boring.

"wear the blue one." She motioned to the bed.

Teneten bent down finding it hid under her bed." Thanks emi." She held it to herself in the mirror. " you think blue flower?"

"maybe."

"ill try it, anyway what do you want?" she put some pants on.

" uncle wants you to come over for dinner."

"when."

"Wednesday."

"I should take sakura, ino went with me last time."

" no he wants you to meet someone." She laughed. " I think he is setting you up."

"again?"

"tenten you have to face it you will be married some day soon."

"why?" tenten groaned at the inconvience of this new problem.

" he just wants to he thinks you have no life and cant find one on your own."

"thanks now im a slum." She started to do her hair. placing the flower in then taking it out. " too dressy."

"its in the parents only network, who need suitors and married stuff, you will be set up with like eligible suitors and such who would agree to you."

"and?"

"your almost 17 now I mean he is bound to want you to marry off quick.this is easy and the guy will like you so that's a pointer. And it will be better on uncle so he doesn't have to worry about something happening to you when he goes, so you are being set up." She giggled again, " o- and it's a surprise."

"thanks for the heads up emi." She checked herself one last time in the mirror. whiping the black hair from her shirt. " i think neji slept on this one.." she laughed looking to the bed and continued to try to get of the hair.

"you look good. Where are you going?"

"to neji's house, to practice."

"is he that white eyed guy you talk about a lot?"

"I don't talk about him a lot." She protested.

"yes you do." Emi giggled again.

"not too much do I?" she questioned looking to her little sister.

emi shrugged her shoulders and giggled again.

"thank again for the heads up."

"welcome." See you tomarrow night then?"

"I guess if I have too."

When teneten reached neji's house her mind was filled with thoughts about the dinner with her uncle some random guy and learning to dance, going back to see ryuu and on top of that she thought she was going crazy I mean how could she like neji.

He was well… very cute but not for her, she always thought of herself with the quiet type some one who would notice she was there and not care about the other girls around her because he liked her too ,someone who was sweet and just so wonderful she couldn't describe it. Not at all like neji she thought to herself.

The doors opened she was greeted by the same lady as before.

"is- " the lady answered before she had time to ask.

"courtyard."

"thanks." She smiled walking down a small hall to the end. Was she really here that often that they all knew her?

sliding open the door she emerged into an open garden area.

"hi." She said cheerfully.

"hn" he turned around. " hi tenten. nice shirt."

"thanks." she blushed.

"ready?"

" I guess ready as I can be."

"so what do you know about dancing?"

"nothing really…"

"what do you mean by really?"

"a…" she shyly looked away. " I only know how to club dance…" she trailed her words off.

"what's that?"

"you don't know?"

" why would I ask?"

"o- yah sorry." She smiled at her own stupidity " its just really hard to explain unless you are doing it…"

"maybe you can show me sometime?"

"a…" she blushed. The thought of dancing like that with neji.

" so if that's all you know then you don't know slow dancing." he said quickly to change topic.

She nodded.

" then we can start there." He went over to her. " put your arms here " he taped his shoulders.

"like this?"

"yes." He moved a little closer. " now im placing my hands here." He taped the middle of her back. Before setting his hands there.

Tenten shivered at this but was unsure why. There was a six or seven inch gap between their bodies.

"ok move yourself with me in a circle motion."

They tried and failed she tripped over his feet. "its ok we can do it again."

"alright." She stepped on his foot this time.

"im sorry sorry " she pulleed away. Covering her mouth with her hands.

He cringed but left his foot alone. "its ok."

"I hurt you didn't I? Im really sorry!"

took her hand in his and placing it on his hsoulders he then wrapped his back around her. "again this time don't watch your feet, that could be the problem."

She nodded and they tried again. " I think your getting it better now." He smiled a little.

"really!" with her excitement she forgot what she was doing and stepped on his foot again in the same spot.

"im sorry!"

"its fine." He looked over and saw a rock. Lets go sit down for a second.

"ok." She breathed out a sigh of relief, she was normally good at picking things up so this failure bummed her out some.

"whats wrong?" a look of concern went across his face.

"nothing."

"if its about my foot im fine and-."

"its not that." She giggled.

"then?"

"this mission, I don't know…"

"if your that worried about yoru dancing we can practice again tomarrow."

"I cant tomarrow." She sighed.

"why you wouldn't missed a practice for any mission before whats going on?"

"I have to go shopping I have to have a new shirt to wear to my uncle's dinner tomarrow."

"and?"

"he is trying to set me up with a suitor." She rolled her eyes. " he does this a lot im lucky emi worned me this time."

"suitor but you don't seem like you want to be married yet."

"I don't but he is getting older and its his job to find me a suitable husband seince dad is never here anymore."

"why doesn't he just let you choose?"

"because I wont pick anyone, he used to tell me to bring someone to the dinners…"

"and?"

"I brought sakura or ino."

Neji laughed at this quietly.

"I don't want married yet." She hit her fist to the rock they sat on. " I havent found him yet." She mumbled the last sentence.

"him who?"

"the perfect guy I guess is what I mean." She shrugged I have this idea of what I want in my mind."

"what is he like then?"

"quiet,who only can see me, sweet , something you know…a spark that cant be discribed" she nodded her head in agreement with what she had said herself.

He nodded too. "and I don't know what to do?"

"just tell your uncle what you told me.he should understand."

"your right." she gave him a small hug from the side.

" just wondering why did you take them with you?"

"I knew what he was doing and I didn't want to go it alone."

"o.want to try it again?" he motioned his head to the empty area on the grass.

"shure." For some reason the talk had calmed her down and she felt more relaxed.

"ok do you know how to start?"

"yep.hands here." She placed his around her. " mine here." She placed her's on his shoulders giggling.

"that's right."

"and I start with this foot." She lifted the foot off the ground a little.

They started moved around slowly, like small daning dolls. He stopped.

"what did I step on you again?"

"no I thought you should try it with music." The beat will help you get timeing down better.

"oh." He walked over turning on a player. The song sounded slow and soft.

He moved back into postitoin. "ready." She nodded. " ok go."

They started to dance again. She found it easy now to pick up on the steps with the beat as a good guide.

"it will pick up some here in the beat be ready to go a little faster."

"ok."

The beat did in fact pick up. The movements came to be more incinc with one another.

"ready."

"ready for what?" he dipped her low in his hands, hand slidding to her lower back. He then pulled her up delicatly. Her expression was soft smiles.his was also.

She watched his eyes as she came up. Her breathing was somewhat irregular but who could blame her. his moon pooled eyes sparkled.

She giggled a little when he spun her the first time.it sounded like a little kids cheers.

He smile deeper with every laugh or small noise she gave off when she was enjoying it.

He spun her again this time she sun back into him. Front to front, body to body, she breathed heavy. His smile was intoxicating.

"neji.." she said It quietly. He pulled her to her toes, so close to his lips.she could feel the warm breath. Within the dance they had both become intoxicated with each others movements and …

She smiled something about this moment felt so right. _you like him I can see it in your eyes! No I don't, Neji and I are totally professinal!_ Her mind was confused now, ino's words sang in her head. _You like him don't you I can see it in yoru eyes!_ Her own words stung harder _no I don't, we are totally professional!_

_But were they?_ Her heart was pounding, _did she feel something more for him than she was admitting to herself and everyone else_.her thoughts swarmed in her head confusing her.

She pulled away a little from the embrace he let her. "neji. I…"

He just looked down on her. a peaceful look on his face.

"I need to go I left ino and sakura…" she paused. " pinned to the ceiling… ill see you later ok?" she said grabbing her bag before runnig off. " see you later!"

neji sighed but he wasn't really disappionted, he had enjoyed the dance. He walked over clicking a button shut the music off. " I know your there."

Haishi walked out from behind a tree's shadow. "she seems nice."

"hn."

"but she isnt your type."

Neji ignored the comment and looked away.

" you have to practice now."

"hn." Neji sighed with agrivation.

"and if she has suitors she can't be avalible to you."

Neji turned around spit fired. " who says I want her!" he pointing a finger in Haishi's face.

"you don't have to say it." He slapped the finger away, and postitioned himself for a spar.

"your wrong she's just a teammate," his tone was now calm. " im just helping her prepare for the mission." He postioned himself as well.

"you cant lie to me I can see threw you," his face was stirn, " and don't lie to yourself." The men began to spar as Haishi launched a fist toward neji.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok i hope you guys liked this chapter and congrats at being the first to get your next chapter! great reviews! and i did proof read this one for you guys too, but im not sure if i got all the mistakes, anyway, same thing again so review as much as you can and you'll get your next chapter soon.


	4. shopping

Chapter 4: shopping

She stopped running when she reached her street.

"im a horrible person." She hung her head. " why didn't I just stay?"

she talked outloud to herself as usual. " what did you do?"

she spun around it was emi. " stop doing that. You are going to make me die !" tenten was holding a hand to her chest " I almost had a heart attack!"

"sorry. So what did you do." The young girl looked a lot like tenten besides the pale green eyes that matched her uncle's they where also like their mom's eyes.

" I took off when neji and I were dancing." She shook her head. " I don't know why really I should go back shouldn't I?"

"its up to you." Emi shrugged. " I mean you had a reason then it must not have been that good if you are changing your mind."

"guess not."

"lets go get ice cream."

"ice cream why?"

"whenever I feel bad uncle gets me ice cream."

"ok then, if you think it might help."

"lets go to Jiro's shop I like his best." Emi cheered loudly when tenten nodded.

"so what did you do today?" tenten asked as the turned the corner headed to the shop.

"nothing really. Hanabi and I played cards at the park." She nodded to her own statement. "kemps."

"how'd you do?"

"we always win the guys there are no challenge for us." Emi said proudly.

"that's good, uncle teach you to play?"

"yep. He said you learned faster than me though."

"I used to learn fast I thought."

"what do you mean by you thought?"

"it was hard learning to dance, I kept stepping on his feet." She sighed. " then we almost kissed."

"you did!"

"I think I don't know."

"ive never been kissed before but I was close to his lips, then I got really shy about it and left."

"its easy." Emi shrugged.

"so you've kissed someone before?"

"yes, it isnt hard just move in close then let him go the final steps and you'll know how he feels."

"this is pathetic you've had your first kiss before me qaand your six!" tenten hit herself in the face with her hand.

"its not that big a deal."

"how can you say that?"

"it just isnt, if its really sposed to happen it will that's all you should worry about." Emi was young but smart on everything she was like tenten's conceince and she helped her with a lot of problems. " the next street over should have the shop.

"ok."

"hey look at that." Emi ran over to a window preessing her face to it. " tenten look at this come here quick.

Tenten joined her face to the window. It was a new clothing shop. "lets go in!" emi grabbed tenten's hand dragging her threw the door.

"ding."

" you should get something for tomarrow." Emi said without question.

"I think that my old shirts are fine." Tenten put her hands to her hips.

"yes you do, how do you expect to catch a good man with those clothes?" she pointed to tenten's outfit.

"you helped me pick this shirt!" tenten said rather loudly.

"yah but you still need a new one." Emi threw a few things at her, which she caught.

"I don't need all this stuff…"

"just try them on." Emi pushed her into a dressing room.

"ugg." Tenten looked threw the choices. "this one is just not my style. Mayeb ino would like it," she held a purple top to the mirror it had one sleeve and was ment to drap the body so it was thin loose fabric.

"this one seems ok." She held a orangeish chinese style top to herself. " this might work."

She slipped it over her head. And ajusted it before walking out to show emi.

"what do you think." She posed with a giggle.

"perfect but try a few other things to be sure." Emi pointed out that one shirt wouldn't probably be all she would need forever.

Walking back into the dressing room she looked for prices. " not to bad." She said aloud.

She came out with a few other working tops and she tried some pants too. "this is funner than I thought it would be." She giggled at the comment, she had never been one to shop a lot before.

As the went to the counter tenten spotted a baby blue sundress. " what do you think of that emi?"

"maybe you should say it for another trip ten, we are buying a lot." Emi motioned to the piles the girls where holding.

"your right."

"d-did you find everything ok?" the girl behind the counter asked softly.

"hi hinata." Tenten said happy mode in full swing.

"yes we did." Emi said with a smile.

"hi tenten." She smiled back and began ringing the items.

"I didn't know you worked here."

"I-I started a few w-weeks ago."

"is it fun working here?"

"I guess, I get great worker discounts on the clothes."

" I bet."

She passed the bags to the pair. " is this all?" she stammered out.

"wait I need to get something for sakura, cause I got in oa top." Tenten quickly looked around the counter. "aha." She picked up a small set of borets. " that's all now." She handed it to hinata.

"your total is 125.56."

"emi you always make me spend to much." She glared to her sister.

"what are sisters for?"

"here , she handed hinata the money." And pointed a finger to her sister. " as punishment you get to carry a bag too."

"oon." Emi shook her head but knew it was a fair trade.

"h-have a great day." Hinata smiled waving at them as they left the store.

"ok to the ice cream?" the shopping had brightened her mood.

"yay, ice cream." When they reached the shop they sat down on the stools exausted.

"what can I help you with today girls?"

"hi Jiro, can I have a chocolate?"

"yes you can ." he smiled then turned to face emi. "for you?"

"marshmellow cream with chocolate surp." Her smile grew large.

"so two?" he looked at tenten. Sh enodded. " comeing right up.

"so you like your clothes?"

"yah, but they did cost a lot ill have to ask uncle for money till I get payed again on Saturday for some grocery money. Do you think he would mind?"

"probably not."

"and I should find work I cant live on mission money alone anymore when I help with the house payment."

"maybe you should then."

"here you go lady's." he placed a bowl of chocolate down for tenten and a large one pilled with stuff for emi.

"enjoy", he then walked back toward the freezer room.

"yummy." Emi dug in instantly.

"but I don't really have any talents." She sighed before taking a spoonful of ice cream. "your right it does taste good."

"I know." They giggled as they finished their bowls.

"so how was it?"

"very good!" emi smiled she had chocolate surup on her lips.

"your welcome."

"whats with the sign?" tenten pointed to a sign on the wall next to the menu.

"that o, " he tried to keep a smile. " we have a lot of customers but because of work times I cant always be here and neither can my wife so we will be closed on weekends."

"but isnt that the best times to be open?"

"yah but we cant spare the time sh ejust had another kid and I need to be home with it sometimes."

"that's sweet."

"thanks, but ill lose half my business when I don't open then." He sighed.

"sience yoru a friend of the family's maybe you wouldn't mind if I helped out then?" tenten asked reluctantly.

"really you would?"

"yah. Part time to help that's fine with me." She smiled.

"Saturday threw Mondays between noon and six work for you?maybe a few Friday but not many"

she thought about it for a little while. " ok."

"ill pay you full time for the help." He grinned, taking down the sign. " you can start this Saturday ninh?"

"yes."

"thanks."

"your welcome." She smiled.

"teny, we should get going uncle is going to wonder where I am its almost seven."

Tenten looked to her watch. " your right emi, night Jiro."

"night tenten."

After taking her sister home she made her way to her house with the five bags.

"where have you been?" ino asked when she walked threw the door.

"yah, we thought you would have been back hours ago." Sakura interjected.

"sorry emi and I went shopping." She set the bags on the table.

"well you could have sent someone back to get us."

"im glad you go tdown though." Tenten said with a sheepish smile.

"yah well chouji and shikamaru had a ball laughibng at us when they cam e to get me today for practice and found me stuck to the ceiling." Ino pointed above her one hand on her hip.

"does this help?" tenten pulled the top she got her from the bag.

"omg! So cute where did you find it?" ino grabbed it from her holding it to herself.

"that shop by Jiro's."

"shop?", sakura asked.

"the old empty building is now this cute boutique. Hinata works there."

"speaking of that family, how did dancing with neji go?" sakura smiled.

"I wasn't very good at it." She shook her head.

"but you dance fine when we go out ?" ino asked semi-confused.

"but not slow dancing that's one thing I don't know, but im a little better now." She shrugged.

"so was he good?"

"a…"

"you sound like she did him they just danced," sakura glared to ino. " was he a good dancer?"

"how should I know?" she smiled deep in thought.

"you do to know." Ino burst out, " and what does sakura get she was stuck up there with me, and she isnt in to clothes.."

"these," tenten held up a pair of red flower borets with a small green jewel in them that matched her eyes.

"pretty …. mine! " sakura grabbed them defensively from her hands. " thank you !" sh ehugged tenten " you are forgiven."

"same here." Ino said slipping the shirt over her head.

"that's hot!" they said in unisin ,tenten and sakura giggled.

"glad you guys are happy."

"what about you what did you get?"

"what ever else is in these bags." She pointed to the five sitting on the table. " but you know we will just share it all eventually anyway so its not a big deal."

"ok." The pair proceeded threw the bags as the talked and giggled more about the clothes long into the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hey guys i need someone to proof my story's if anyone is up to the job let me know lol. and thanks for the reviews and i have the other chapter already typed up so its just a matter of your reviews that i will post it so enjoy and review. 3 reviews per chapter ok. they can be flames too i dont mind... ok thanks bye.


	5. dinnner and sake

Chapter 5:dinner and sake

It had been a late night. So tenten was surprised she woke up as early as she did. Sh ehad only gotten maybe four hours of sleep, and couldn't force her body to do more.

So she reluctantly crawled out of bed, her barefeet were cold to the floor.

It was a somewhat chilly morning. Slipping on a baggy sweatshirt she had stolen from neji a few years back she walked down the stairs.

Her short shorts where barely visable from under the sweatshirt. " need orange juice" she mummbled.

She sat in front of a bagel and orange juice book in hand. Slowly taking the bagel to her mouth she took a bite.

"stupid linda." She laughed shaking her head, bagel in her mouth.

"what is it?"

"hmm…" she turned to see sakura standing in the kitchen doorway rubbing her eyes. " american novel I burrowed from hinata a few months ago, I hadn't started reading it till this morning, im on chapter seven now."

"any good?" sh ewalked over to the dishwasher and pulled out a clean glass.

"its ok." She shrugged.

"whats it about." She yawned, trying to wake herself up.

"this girl who gets herself caught in a love triangle and she really loves her best friend, " tenten laughed. " she is so stupid."

Sakura rolled her eyes. " I cant imagine what her friends feel like."

"me neither." She took another greedy bite of her bagel.

"ino up yet?"

"no and I don't suggest trying to get her up for about another hour or leave it to the guys to deal with."

"guys can deal with it." Sakura waved the statement off, and started herself and ino some coffee knowing they would need it.

"so what are your plans for today?" she said marking her page before she closed the book.

" I have a date tonight.and lessons all morning." She yawned again. Sakura had become hokages assistant and was learning heal techniques, sakura always was trying to learn, tenten wondered how much she actually knew. "you?"

"nothing really till tonight I should give neji a call so we can report to hokage but im not sure if I should just yet.

"the sooner the better try to after lunch she shouldn't be that streesed out around then if I know her.ill fit you guys in ok?"

tenten rubbed a temple with her finger slowly. " I guess that's fine ill give him a call then after I do chores and shower."

"you have been slacking on them recently." Sakura added with a small smile.

"I know, sorry."

"its fine."

"anyway I better go do that…" she picked up her empty glass and bowl setting them in the sink.

"can I read the book if you don't mind? Ill leave it where you can find it, and if hinata wonders tell her I have it."

"that's fine." Tenten began her way up the stairs. " taking a shower."

"don't use all the hotwater!"

"I wont."

She gave neji some carrots, before wrapping atowel around herself and proceeding into her own bathroom.

It was small but not a big problem sh edidnt do much make-up so the counter was never cultered or anything. Just a brush and some pins for her hair. Her other stuff sat on her dresser and she did that in the big body length mirror in her room.

She pulled on some knickers and a new top. It was a pink one chinese style like her other but with a small embroidered flower in the corner to add detail.

She had just finished pinning up her hair when she heard a scream downstairs.

She hurried down. out of a side room came shikamaru holding hand cupped over his nose.

" bitch." He said walking to the sink splashing his face with water.

"and stay out!" ino yelled she had a blanket drapped over her body starting at the brests and it trailed downward to show a bareleg sticking out. She shook her fist at him before walking back in her room slamming the door behind herself.

"you woke her up didn't you?" tenten smirked.

"you think."

He said sacrasticly reaching for a nearbye towel and whipeing his face.

"at least it wasn't me." Chouji smiled.

"because we all know you stay out here with respect." Sakura laughed before grabbing her bag and running out the door. " see you later tenten about one is great." The door shut slowly behind her.

"I have respect for her." shika turned around his nose had stopped bleeding but was a little purple. " if she didn't sleep naked we wouldn't have this problem!" He protested.

" I don't mind." Chouji said still smiling.

"then you wake her up next time." He growled.

"nope." Chouji set a cup of coffee on the table in front of an open chair.

"she's your girlfriend! So why do I have to see her naked all the time!"

"because its ok if she hates you, " tenten agreed with laughter.

Ino then came out from the room dressed in normal practice atire glaring at shika when she saw him. " thanks for the coffee chouji." She sat down and started drinking it. " at least some people are conciderate." She shoot another glare to shikamaru.

"its not like I purposely try to see you naked!" he huffed.

"right." she added sarcasticly.

"if it was my choice I wouldn't see your nasty skeleton ever!" he laughed.

"ill be back." Tenten quickly exited to the living room grabbing a phone.

Dialing.it rang twice. " hello?"

"can I speak to neji?"

"one moment." She heared a muffled noise and a few voices she didn't know mummbling then one she could recognize.

"hello?"

"hi this is tenten."

"hey tenten."

" do you have any plans for today?"

"no?"

" then we can go to see hokage around one. If that's ok with you? Sakura got us in."

"fine, so you did get sakura off the ceiling."

She suddenly grew silent thinking of how she had ditched him. " yah." Sencing her sadness he intived her over after the meeting for a late lunch.

"I cant, I have that dinner tonight. So ill probably be getting ready…im sorry…"

"what are you doing Saturday?"

"I start work."

" you work?"

"what you think I cant do it?" she said in a somewhat giddy voice.

"its not that its just I cant see you work but I know you could if you set your mind to it"

"thanks for the confidence."

"welcome. So want me to meet you at your house or-?"

"that's fine."

"ok see you then."

"bye."

"bye."

She hung up the phone and headed back to the kitchen. Where shikamru was washing his arm.

"what happened?"

"bitch poured hot coffee on me!"

"thast gonna leave a mark." She cringed at the thought and held her arm.

"it should be fine in a few days." He dryed his arm, " they already left. You can go if you want ill lock the house up."

"its fine neji is coming to pick me up so you can go ahead if you want."

"date?"

"no." she waved her hands in front of her. " neji and me I don't think so."

"really? I always thought of you two as a cute couple. " he shrugged. " you were the only girl he even notices and talks to you know." He shook his head. " I guess I was wrong for once."

"I guess you were." Her head lowered in disappointment.C_ould she be the only girl he ever has noticed? No shikamaru was wrong he had said it himself._

" but then again the day is young." He shrugged again before leaving.

"what do you mean by that!" she yelled to him but he had already left.

She watched the closed door for a few minutes till she heard it creak open.

"ready?" neji poked his head in.

"yah." She grabbed her bag and followed him out the door.

When they reached the office sakura showed them in to hokage. The meeting didn't take long it was basically just saying to complete the mission best they could and as soon as possible.

"by the way tenten I left your mail on the table, im not sure if you noticed it yet." Sakura said as they left.

"no I hadnt thanks."

After neji had dropped her back off at the house she made her way to her room still tireed from not enough sleep she went back to bed.

The alarm went off around five thirty. She got up and got ready for the dinner with her uncle.

She put on a pair of black pants why should she dress up for someone she didn't even know. But decided her hair down might by a plus on her uncles terms. A deep pink cami with another pale pink cami layered over it would look ok. She put a pink flower clippy in her hair.

She thought I was dressy enough to get uncle's approval but not enough to say I worked for hours to look good for you.

She ran out the door shoving the mail sh ehad gotten into her pocket as she left her house.

----later----

She rang the bell, then entered.

"hi everyone."

"a little close on time arent we ten?"

"sorry uncle." She bowed to show him some respect.

"its fine ." he moved out of the way, as she walked toward the sitting room. She had done this about six other times this man was to be the seventh she was spossed to have been consulted by.

Opening the door she walked in trying to smile. " hi may name is tenten."

The man sittign on the couch was twice her age almost he was around 38 by apearance. He had somewhat salt and pepper hair. With a what seemed like musclur body hiden below the suit he wore.

Uncle shut the door behind her leaving her alone with him to talk for a while before they would be called to supper to join the rest of the family.

"hi im tenten she said again.

"im Takao."

"nice to meet you." She smiled as she went to sit next to him on the sofa.

" same."

"tell me about yourself.." the question she thought would be an easy ice breaker and if she was lucky he would talk about himself till they had to go eat then uncle would talk with him about himself. She would be home free from questions and safe for another few days.

" im the owner of a very wealthy farm buisness outside of town and we control most of what is sent to eat here in the city, so as you might say the city pays us well."

"that must be nice."

"it is never have to worry about money, or much real work we pay people to do things for us."

Tenten nodded thinking a lesurely life would be nice.

"im 44."

Ok he was older than she thought maybe she wasn't that lucky.

" I have two sons. About 16 each."_Ok he has kids why?_

"so your married?"

"my wife died." He sighed but kept positive, " it was her own fault she wanted to stay a ninja because no, life wasn't good enough fo rher easy, damn woman never listened." He hit his fist to the couches arm._not only was he old with kids now he was insane!_

"so you don't like nin?"

"its not that. A woman's life is in cleaning and cooking." He hit his fist down again. " women should not be nin ever nor should they be trained to be!"

"what!" she stood up quickly and pointed to herself. " I love being a nin!"

"your a nin, your uncle didn't tell me!" he stood up after hitting the arm of it again.

"yes and damn proud."

"not if I have anything to say about it, when we get married then you will quit!"

"who says im marrying you?" she glared at him eyes piosed for attack.

"your uncle said I was your last chance before you have to decided got it, you little brat!"

She turned to the bar sitting behind her and grabbed a book from the shelf next to it opening the cover page. Grabbing out a gun and downing a large cup of sake at the same time.

"you will quit and like it too." His voice was loud.

"bastard" she said under her breath before drinking another larger glass of sake.

"you cant stop me."

"I will not marry you." She said loudly. " get the hell out of my house!" she lifted the gun and pointed it at him.

"you wont do it."

"im the weapons mistress of kohona ill do whatever the hell I want!" she screamed louder.and the door slid open to show in view her uncle and emi. Emi was holding tenten's traveling bag. "Get out!"

She clicked the gun into fire mode. " I said out!"

"tenten what are you doing?" her uncle yelled to her.

she ignored her uncle. " im counting now …move!" she took in another bit of sake.

"you cant shot me." The man stood still smiling with confidence.

"one."

Emi made her way over to the man. " I suggest you run before three.."

"two." She shot near his feet barely missing. Then she aimed again clicking it ready to fire.

"three." The man quickly ran out of the house.

"tenten I cant belive you did that." Emi shouted smiling as she walked over to her sister with her bag.

"me neither ." she sighed " he had it coming.

" Tenten." His voice was loud and his veins seemed to pop out of his head.

"what."

"you cant just do that!"

"yes I can."

"no you cant! Now go apolgized to him."

"screw that." Tenten threw the over half empty bottle of sake she had been drinking into the bag and another full bottle.

"where are you going?"

"out."

"you better apologize to him." Her uncle's voice was again stirn.

"screw you!" she yelled the door slammed behind her.

"I hate when she gets like this." Her uncle huffed falling into a heap on the couch.

"she's doing better, she shot the last guy." Emi said with a smile.

----out in a park----

tenten sat drinking away at the second bottle the first one empty on the ground next to her.

she just needed to clear her head. The second bottle had by now started to settle in her.

" I like neji don't I? Hmm…maybe shika's right….he doesn't talk to anyone else really does he? And rock lee is on our team too, and he doesn't even get to really talk with neji like I do." She sighed " but should I tell him or is it a bad idea I don't even know how he feels." She sighed again standing up from the park bench.

"but ill never know if I don't try." She began the walk to his house which was harder than she thought because her legs felt like jello.

----at neji's house----

there was a knock on the door.

Neji wondered who could be here at this hour but he trudged to the door, in boxers and all because the noise had woken him up.

"what is it-." He stopped mid sentence when he saw tenten standing there.

"neji I wanted to tell you I—." She then colapsed in his arms in the doorway. The empty bottle fell to the ground braking.

"tenten.." she was passed out.

He then carryed her into the clans building shuting the door behind them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hope you guys liked tha chapter it was fun trying to think of her drinking sake lol. anyway please review as with the other i have the next chapter typed just 3 reviews and i will post it ( p.s. you can review to more than one chapter). thanks.

and as far as i know at this point im still looking at someone to grammer check the stories... so if you guys want to talk about the grammer try and read throught it yourself and fix them, im open to a reviewer to do this so... please say something if you would like too.


	6. waking kiss

Tenten looked around. She was laying on a bed with a cool rag over her forehead. "where am I?" she sat up and held her head "uh." She her hair was matted to the back of her head. " I don't even rember a party." She blinked her eyes a few times trying to remember what she did the night before.

She looked down. " what the hell happened to my clothes!" she jumped up.seeing not the pink tops but a white baggy shirt and baggy pants. Then braced herself on a nearbye dresser before she fell she was still somewhat dizzy.

The door creaked open. "Tenten, your fine." The voice was calm.

She quickly figured out where she was. " neji what happened?"

"you drank to much." He sighed. "and I had one of the lady's change your clothes because you threw up on yourself.

She looked away embrassed as he set a tray down on the bed and helped her to it.

"its not a big deal."

She was surprised he didn't give her a lecture. "first time?"

"no. its just I never had that much before ." she shook her head in that short amount of time without something else in my stomach. She held her tummy.

"ok." He handed her a breakfast bar. " eat this ."

"thanks." She took it happly. " did I? "she looked away.

"nothing bad," she sighed in relief.

" but you talk in your sleep." He smiled.

"what did I say?"

"cant tell you it's a secret."

"your no fair tell me," she moved closer to his face.

"no."

"tell me-." She was now even closer but stopped mid sentence when she realized it.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead holding his lips there for a few seconds.

She sat in shock as he pulled away. " you still have a fever, take these." He handed her some pain killers. " they will knock you out for a few hours but I sware you'll feel better." He smiled as she layed back down. he placed the cool rag back on her forehead. "night."

Before she could answer she was out like a light. Neji then cleaned up the tray and closing the door behind himself he went outside.

" why are you helping her?" he turned to see Haishi.

" because I can."

" I talked to her uncle."

"so…"

"do you know why she was like that?"

"I don't really care." He started to walk away.

"she was on a suitor call."

"so…" he shrugged his shoulders.

"she shot at him with a gun, and she almost hit him seems she hit a few other ones."

"are any of them dead?"

"no.one is still in the hospital though."

"thats her business not mine."

"she could be engaged with someone for all you know, you dont care attitude pushes her away."

"she's my teammate I make it my job to know.but i dont force anything"

" maybe you should.start actually being the team leader everyone says you are!and force something onto them" his face seemed stirn.

" they are my friends not just a team."

" you dont need friends on your team, you need a working team."

" how can you say that?"

" i can becuase i know"

" no you dont."

" your losing site of what you should be doing."

" i know what i need to be doing."

" if you did your team would be better than they are now maybe you should get a new team and-"

Neji turned around furious. " I will not, they are great people, and no matter what I will see her."

"her?" he said in a questioning tone.

" I mean them."

" you don't even know."

Neji was silent. " you tell her or you will lose her and then I cant help you." his tone was diffrent but neji couldnt put his finger on how.

"your not helping me now!"

"are you realizing your feeling stronger, you've never talked to me like this before, why would you risk death to stand up for her."

"because.."

"its not just because she's a teammate, you cant tell me that."

"you don't know anything."

"all I know is that if she doesn't get a suitor on her own, then her uncle will pick and who knows what she really feels about this ryuu guy, do you know?"

neji was silent again. " don't tell me that you don't care." His angry face softened some. " when you brought her in and watched over her last night I saw you, you cant lie to me neji."

"I need to take this back to the kitchen and im taking a day off from training."

"suit yourself."

Neji walked back toward the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

when she woke the second time she remembered where she was. "neji."

"im here ten."

"just checking." She smiled sitting up.

Neji was sitting in a chair across the room eyes closed. He wasn't wearing a shirt just his pants. But she didn't think much of it she was too busy thinking…

"where's a bathroom?"

"down the hall to the left and your clothes are with hinata so go to her room for that.we washed them for you"

"thanks. Are you ok?"

"im fine," she got up and walked over to the door. " ill be back."

"alright ten."

When she got outside it was dark how long had she slept this time? After using the restroom she went to hinata's a quietly knocked on the door.

"c-come in." hinata was wearing a pair of silky pj shorts and a silk cami.

"neji said my clothes where in here…"

"on the dresser." Hinata pointed to it.

"thanks." Tenten than began to get dressed.

"glad to see your better."

" I was just a little drunk is all." Tenten looked away somewhat upset with herself.

"that's all. No one would tell me. Neji wouldn't and neither would Haishi it was like a big secret."

"im sorry they didn't tell you."

"I guess its ok, after all you did come for neji."

"I did?"

"he was the one who found you at the door so I assumed." She looked away blushing.

"o, that's fine." Tenten blushed also.

" so what happened?" my uncle is trying to set me up with suitors. She sighed. " it doesn't work, they are all mean and stuck up."

"so you got drunk?" hinata smiled but was a bit confused.

" no, I shoot at him than got drunk."

"you shoot at your uncle!" hinata burst out.

"no no not my uncle this suitor."

"he was gross."

"o."

" I should get back to neji."

"yah I guess." Hey tenten.

"hmm…"

"why did you come here if it wasn't to see neji?"

" I don't know maybe you are right and I came to see him… I don't know i cant remeber now."

" ok nevermind then."

"here are your clothes back." She tried to hand hinata the white pants and shirt.

" those arent mine."

"there not?"

" its neji's."

"o- that was sweet of him…"

"he is sweet like that." Hinata smiled. " you should get back."

"yah, thanks anyway hinata."

"your welcome." She shut the door on her way out.

"neji."

"hmm…" he looked up from the chair he hadnt seemed to move.

"thank you."

He open his eyes. "hn"

"thank you for helping me with you know."

"its nothing."

"im really sorry about it too."

"not a problem." He waved it off and stood up.

"lets practice dancing seince im here." She smiled and stepped closer to him.

"o-ok"

" and thank you for the clothes."

"its nothing."

"but it is, thank you." She set the clothes on the bed. And walked toward him in the middle of the room.

"your welcome." He walked away from her to the dresser.she gave him a confused look. " just turning on the radio."

"ok."

The song was soft. They took positions and began to dance. Step by step they got back into the swing of it. Though this time he started with his hand a little lower she didn't mind.

"your getting a lot better." He sound surprised.

"thanks." She smiled big.

The radio song changed to a fast paced song. They stopped dancing.

"guess well have to wait for another song." He walked over and leaned up against a open wall.

"no."

"I don't know how to dance to this."

"I do," she smiled walking over slowly. She leaned into whispering into his ear. " this is a club song and I can do these perfect, welcome to my element."

"a…then shall we begin?" he pulled away form the wall.

She took her hand and pushed him back to it by his shoulder into it he went with a thud.

"tenten,"

"you can do this trust me ... let me lead." She smiled.trailing her hand down his bare chest she paused just above his pant line before …

…. turning around she rubbed her backside into him. Side to side she moved

"tenten your.." he pushed her away a little.

"im sposed too. That's how this dance goes." She giggled. Pulling him away from the wall into the middle of the room. She turned to him face to face "Watch my eyes." She giggled again.

"ok." He reluctantly agreed.

She pressed her body to his … taking his hands she put them low on her hips. She thought she felt him shiver… moving side to side again pacing herself with the music.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on her movements.

"uhn." His hands crept down lower toward her butt. She could feel him growing down below as she pressed harder to him.

"neji you arent half bad at this."

"umhm."

"I like it a lot." she pressed into him again, he had grown to a very large size now, tenten could roughly guess about 8 inches. she smiled at him ... she made a small noise as his hand tightened squizzing her butt while at the same time thrusting into her.she did a small noise again when he released the hold.

He opened his eyes quickly, " tenten im…" he pulled away embrassed at being so turned on by this so fast and losing control.

She giggled.

"sorry I didn't mean to a…" he rubbed his head.

"im glad you did."

"you are….?" He asked confused.

" I like to know you like it, makes me feel good."

"o-." she moved back toward him.

"we don't have to if you don't-"

"its not that. Its.-"

"neji are you in there?" a stirn voice called pounding on the door

"this way." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out threw the window before Haishi got the door open to find an empty room.

After about six blocks of running they stopped. Tenten burst into laughter.

"omg what a rush!" she smiled looking at neji.

"your crazy."

"that was fun lets do it again." She ran over hugging him tightly like a little kid whinning to go again on the big ride.

"not anytime soon."

"why were we running from him anyway?"

" he was just going to be a pain and bug us."

"and?"

"and what?"

"you wanted us to be alone? " she questioned with a smile on her face.

"a… I wanted to ask about why you had sake in the first place…"

"o…"

" I didn't think you wanted to tell him the story did you?"

"not really."

They started to walk down the street toward a dim lit park.

"so what happened?"

"I was being suited to this guy who wanted me to quit being a nin!" her tone grew angry.

"and?"

"I tried to shoot him." She sighed " I don't want to stop being a nin."

"why you know you will sometime?"

"that's not my point." They sat on a bench.

"hn"

"I don't want to ever quit being a ninja, I love it too much." She yawned. " and I could never leave you guys your like family to me."

"its not like you would be letting us down the team, I don't think we ever really planned to stay togather forever or anything."

"but I don't want things to change I like them as they are," she yawned again.

"here ." he pulled her head to his shoulder for a pillow.

"is that the only bad thing about him?" neji asked quietly. " because if it is lee and I wont hold anything against you honest."

"he has kids too and a dead wife."

"that's creepy,"

"no kidding. And he's insane he started hitting the couch!"

"really?"

"yah."

"about?"

"his wife's death."

"maybe it was emotional for, the loss of her, people can be very upset when they think they lose the love of their life or when they actually do, it can be tramadic , really bad for everyone they come in contact with."

"I never thought of it that way."

"its like they feel a void only one person can feel and they just arent there too.so they search randomly. unhappy forever"

"I wish sakura or ino would have gone maybe the could have calm sense into me like this." She sighed sleeply snuggling closer to him. " your really great."

"Tenten."

"hmm…." She said, sleep was beginnning to overtake her.

"did you find him at all attractive?"

"no."

he was quiet.

"why?"

"because I just didn't, you know when you don't I guess."

"do you have an attraction to anyone?"

the question startled her. " a… yes."

"do I know him?"

"yes." Her voice was so soft he could barely hear it.

"how old was he?"

"who?"

"the suitor."

"o him he was... I think he said... 44. he was just to old for me... I want someone younger."

" well im 18." He said with a smile.

"your sweet. Just like hinata said." She snuggled into him more.

"she said that?"

"yah."

"hmm…"

"thanks tenten for teaching me a new dance."

"your welcome," she sighed.

after a while he knew she was asleep her breathing had changed so had her tone of speak when she talked, she did talk in her sleep.

" love you." He placed his arm around her to try and warm her up.

she made a soft cooing noise much like a baby does, and moved closer into him.

They sat on the bench a long time before he decided to carry her home by that time sun was just starting to peak above the trees.

He layed her on the bed. Slipping off her shoes, before slidding her feet under the covers. Pulling them up to her chin he covered her. "night tenten."

He kissed her forhead. Before walking away. His hand was caught by hers. He turned around her eyes where still closed. " love you too." The words mumbbled out softly and her hand fell back limp.

He took it and placed it below the covers and moved in, lips touching hers so soft and unthreatingly, the warmth was amazing, he gently slide his tongue into her mouth, and played with hers. Coming to life hers played back. You could hear her soft moan before he pulled away then kissed her once more on the lips.

He left out the window.

When daylight came threw, it fell on her eyes forcing them to twitch open. She shot up and stummbled out toward the window looking out she saw busy streets and people.

" it felt so real was I dreaming?" she brought her hand to her lips, they where soft and moist to the touch.

She sighed. " I use to much chapstick before I go to bed." She then crawled back under the covers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! yoru reviews are comming less thana day from when i post the chpater! you people are really good lol.so im gonna try an raise the request rate to four for on this chapter.ok? ( dont forget you can review to more than one chapter.)

For all you people who hate my bad grammer i got an editor now! say hello to Morte de rire, yay! so the chapters after this one should now have good grammer.

ok well bye people dont forget to comment and ill keep the story coming...bye for now!


	7. Letters

Chapter seven: letters.

After a few more hours of sleep tenten stummbled out of bed, showered and did chores.

Cleaning her room she picked up the pants she had woren the day before, cleaning out the pocket she realized she hadnt yet opened the mail she got..

The first envolope was blank with just her name on it.

_Tenten,_

_Ok I know you have right to be mad at me but you have one more suitor then you can pick the one you like best and I will arrange it. Friday at 6 be there. Im sorry if this bothers you but its not a big deal, you don't have to be married right away either, you can court. I know your afraid to commit but love can be great it was for your aunt and I god rest her and your parents too. We all had arranged marriages and turned out fine…_

She closed the letter what good would it do for her to know who their lives where, she wasn't anything close to them.specially not her parents, she didn't even really know them, how could she be anything like them.

She reached for the second letter. On it was printed some random address and her name.

**Kitten,**

**Baby ive missed you. These past few days have been so lonely without you.** She smiled to the thought of him caring so much about her. **as for the dance the three outfits you will need should be fightwear, something breezy, and a formal dress for the costume party. Though you don't need any of that to look better than the other girls you should just show them up anyway because you can. Talk soon. Oh and kitten wear orange or yellow the colors will bring out your eyes in such a great way, everyone will be jelous of them. Bye my little Kitten.**

**Ryuu.**

She to some extent couldn't help but smile and blush at all the letters great points on herself.

She thought to herself well I do have that orange top….then her train of thought was broken by a phone ring.

"someone gonna get that?" she yelled down the stairs.

It rang about another four times. " ill get it then." She yelled somewhat fustrated.

Grabbing it from the ring she held it to her ear. " under payed phone monkey how can I help you?"

"t-tenten."

"this is."

"h-hi. This is hinata."

"hi hinata."

"hi."

"anything I can help you with?"

"well I get payed Saturday if you want to go shopping with me and a few other people.." she shyly tapped her fingers.

"shure. I get off work at six if we could go then it would be fine with me."

"ok."

"I-ill send someone to get you ok?"

"ok."

"where do you work?"

"Jiro's ice cream shop."

"ill send someone who I know loves ice cream."

"that's fine with me."

"a-alright then that's all."

"ok see you then, bye."

"b-bye."

She hung up the phone. " that was nice of her."

"nice of who?"

"emi you cant scare me this time." She turned around. She screamed jumping back into the dresser. Holding her chest, she was breathing heavy. " Shikamaru!" she breathed out again. " don't do that to me!"

"sorry."

"god you people just want me to die with a heart attack don't you?" she turned back around and quickly shoved the letters into a top drawer. She turned back to face him. " what do you need?"

"ino sent me up here, I hate to be messenger boy but they have some questions." He shrugged.

"uh. Do I have to go?"

"not unless you want to be carried down the stairs that or dragged you pick…"

"ill walk."

"good I don't want to carry you." He sighed turning back to walk out, " an dino would kill me if I didn't bring you back." He sighed walking down the stairs followed by tenten.

"where have you been?" ino shouted.

"a…"

"not that! How did the date go?"

"a…"

"what date you never told me you where going out!"

Tenten covered her ears mentally shutting out all noise, as the girls started to ask more questions and looked over to see chouji and shikamru sulking in chairs ino must have made them stay and wait for her.

"Are you even listing to us?"

"a… yah." She lied threw her teeth with a stupid smile. " I wasn't on a date."

"what would you call it?"

"forcefull marriage parenting."

"clever."

"shut up Shikamaru!" he closed his mouth and looked away from ino's evil stares.

" so what was he like."

" he just wasn't my type." She shrugged trying to keep it simple.

" as in what not good enough for you?" sakura joined in the kill tenten match-up so difficult, but then again nothing was ever simple with these two.

"he had money and kids, he was old!" she shuttered.

"eww…" the two said in unison.

"just not the right guy." She looked away avoiding eye contact.

"you shot him didn't you!" ino yelled

"no…err..mm…"

"you did didn't you?"

"not him." She looked away as hard as she could from the stares.

"you shot people when they don't suit you?" shika questioned.

"I didn't shot this one."

"I wish we could have gone morol support you know?"

"I wish you guys where there too."

"so have you just been healing at your uncle's?" sakura asked.

"healing she looks healthy to me." Shika looked to tenten.

"emotional damage!" ino shouted. " don't you know anything? If some old guy tried to court me I would be emotionally scard for life!"

"so are you healing well?"

"im fine, emi and uncle took good care of me." She smiled. What was the use of telling them she lost her mind got drunk, slept at her hot teamates house and stayed with him while wearing his clothes and dancing dirty with him….wait hot teammate I didn't just think that about neji whats wrong with me?

"im glad your ok." The girl sympathesized.

"well I better get going to work before im late." Sakura grabbed her bag and ran out the door. " ten im off tomarrow maybe we can do something?"

"tomarrow why are you off then?"

"its Saturday im always off then."

"I better getting going too, the train grounds wont wait for us." Ino stood up fallowing chouji and sakura out the door.

When they where finally alone again shikamaru turned to tenten. " I wont tell them about the letters."

"thanks. But arent you on ino's side?"

"no, its none of her buisness what you do with your life, or anyone else's." he shrugged besides people will know soon enough.

"what do you mean?"

"arent you dating neji yet?"

"no…. why would I?"

" you two looked cozy when I saw you on the park bench Thursday night." He smiled slyly.

"you where spying on me!"

"nah, doing rounds, it was my night for guard duty, and I just saw you too."

"oh. Wait I minute Thursday?"

"yah yesterday, today is Friday, your really off today arent you?"

tenten found herself deep in thought, yesterday was Thursday and tomarrow was Saturday, that ment today was Friday! And she had to be at her uncle's for another dinner! "omg what time is it?"

"its about four, why?"

"shit!" she then ran up the stairs to her room, " thanks shika."

"Shikamaru what are you still doing we are waiting?" an annoyed voice called outside.

"damn troublesome women." He mumbled under his breath walking out of the house shutting the door behind himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry this chapter took a while, my editor and i are trying to get everything worked out. anyway here is the chapter sorry it was short and it hasnt been proofed yet so please i know there is grammer. anyway ill post the next one soon.( as in maybe 3days or less.)


	8. suitor eight

Chapter 8: Suitor Eight 

Tenten hurried and got ready for the meeting. After all, she had to make up for  
what had happened the previous time.

She ran threw her closet. What should she wear? This was her last chance...how  
about a good impression!

Pulling out a dress she decided to go for it. It was an off-the shoulder one,  
about knee length with a sash running threw the middle. She also added her  
headband. She slipped on some wedge shoes that were the same pale blue as the  
dress.

She watched herself in the mirror; she thought it looked highly presentable to  
anyone who might like her.

She reluctantly rang the doorbell. "Tenten you're early for once?"

Her uncle asked surprised.

"I can be early sometimes and I just want this over with," she sighed.

"You look nice." He nodded watching her outfit.

"Yeah."

"So you finally came to your senses?"

"Not really."

He smiled a little. "Your guests are in the sitting room."

"Guests?"

"Yah."

She went over, pressing her ear to the door. She heard voices but it was too  
muffled to distinguish.

"Who are they?"

"Why don't you find out?"

She slid open the door. Neji was sitting with a random guy on the couch talking.

"H-hi," she said stuttering. They turned to look at her.

"Hi Tenten," the random guys said, smiling. He stood up walking over to  
greet her. "I'm Yuji." He had a nice smile with straight teeth.

"Hi," she said, returning from thought.

"I've been talking with your friend; he's nice." He motioned to Neji, who  
nodded. Tenten looked to Neji surprised. Why was he here?

"Would you like to sit down?"

"Sure," she said, walking to an empty chair. Yuji sat back next to Neji on  
the couch.

"So…" It was a pause of silence.

"You look really nice tonight," Yuji complemented.

She smiled to Yuji. "Thanks." He didn't look too bad himself. He wore white  
pants and a black shirt that was button up. It contrasted with his sandy-colored  
hair. "What have you two been talking about?"

"You," Neji said quietly.

"Yah, you have a good teammate here." He motioned with his thumb to Neji.  
"He knows a lot of great stories about you," Yuji laughed.

"Oh does he?" She shot a look to Neji who was smiling a little grin.

"They weren't bad, just amusing."

"Ok," she smiled. "So he's my teammate; you have nothing against  
women being nins?"

"My mom's a nin," he shrugged. "I never really thought much of it, I  
don't think I would ever want to be a nin myself; I have no talents there."

"Then what do you do?"

"I cook."

"What's your specialty?"

"I do so much!" He thought a minute. "I don't think I could decide, but my  
pork sticks are the best in all of Konoha; so I'm told."

She giggled. "That's cool."

Then she added, "What about your family? You said you have a mom."

"I also have a dad and two sisters."

"Are they nin like your mom?"

"No, just my sisters are; some special female trait in the family. I don't  
worry about it," he shrugged. "But my dad cooks too."

"That's neat; family passing down traits and all," she smiled to Neji.  
'His family does that too, passes down the traits by people. It's really  
cool,' she thought about it some more.

"What about you?"

"Me? I thought he told you everything," she smiled.

"Nah just stories about you guys on missions."

"Umm... well what would you like to know?"

He thought a little bit. "He didn't tell me your surname. Let's start  
there."

She giggled.

"That's your big question?" She giggled again. "It's-."

"Looks like we are having fun in here!" her uncle said while opening the  
door. "Food's ready."

"Alright." They began to file out. "I'll see you in there," Yuji  
smiled, walking out.

Tenten turned to Neji.

"What?"

"What? What kind of question is that?"

He walked over to her. "I'm here to calm sense into you." He moved closer to  
her. "So you don't have to go through this alone."

He was now close enough that she could feel the breath on her neck as he  
whispered in her ear, "And he was right; you do look beautiful."

Neji then walked from the room. She stood stunned for a second before Emi came  
to get her.

"You never told me how cute he was," Emi giggled to Tenten.

Seating at the table went as follows: Uncle at the head, Neji, Tenten, and empty  
chair at the other end (that was her aunt's), Emi, and then Yuji back to uncle  
on the other side of him.

"Let's begin," uncle said smiling.

The table was set with rice, pork, roast meat, and some veggies. "This  
looks very nice uncle."

"Thank Megumi, not me." He looked at a young woman who brought in an extra  
glass filled with sake for uncle.

Megumi was Tenten and Emi's aunt's youngest sister who had moved in to take  
care of  
them after their aunt's death. She did most of the cooking and cleaning and was  
always helpful.

"Anyone else want some?" She turned to face the group.

"Yes, bring them all some!" Tenten's uncle let out a deep laugh.

"Yes!" Emi made a motion in victory for herself.

"Except Emi."

"Damn it!" She crossed her arms in a pouting motion.

Megumi smiled, and then whispered to Emi, "I'll give you the biggest desert  
if you are good about this."

Emi brightened quickly, smiling to her uncle, who nodded to Megumi as she went  
to the kitchen to get the others drinks.

"What were we talking about in there?"

"His family and stuff," Tenten commented before taking some rice into her  
mouth.

"Family yes, tell me about it," uncle said to Yuji.

"Father, mother, two sisters."

"That's nice; a bigger family," Uncle nodded. "Have you told him about  
you yet?"

"Not really. Neji has though!" She smiled to Neji, who was quietly eating  
his meat.

"Why don't you then?"

"Ok, I guess."

"One sister, Emi," she pointed across the table. "Uncle and Megumi." She  
showed the others.

"Parents?" Yuji questioned.

"Yes, but they don't live here anymore."

"That's horrible! Why wouldn't you live with your kids?"

"It's not that they don't want to, work has pulled them away a lot so we live  
with uncle."

"If you ask me, it's just bad parenting to leave your kid with others."

Tenten made a small fist under the table. "It shows you can't do it  
yourself!" Her fist grew tighter.

Neji had noticed the fist under the table. Sliding his hand down, he held hers.  
It was no longer a fist but cupped hands. Tenten looked to him surprised and saw  
a warm smile.

"It just shows how lazy they are if I can say the least."

"Mommy and Daddy were good people!" Emi piped up, being the first to  
react in a verbal manner.

"You don't have the right to say that if you don't even know them!" Tenten  
said her tone was calm but stern.

"Respect the dead boy!" Her uncle butted in before Tenten could say more.

"My apologizes." He nodded to Tenten, who gave a glare of death to his  
direction.

"Here we go!" Megumi came out of the kitchen smiling. Three glasses were in  
her hand. "For you." She served Yuji first. Then walking around the table  
she served Neji then Tenten.

Tenten dropped Neji's hand quickly as Megumi came over and set down the  
glasses, hoping she hadn't seen it. She might think something bad and then she  
wouldn't be able to see Neji anymore; she didn't want that. She hoped Neji  
understood when she let go.

He didn't seem phased, which made Tenten feel better.

"What do you think?" uncle asked, encouraging them to drink some.

"I like it," Tenten smiled, taking in half her glass in one mouth full. Neji  
nodded in agreement, taking only a half in of what Tenten had. Uncle turned his  
attention to Yuji.

"And you?"

"I think it seems a little too dry." He set the glass down. "But everyone  
has their preferences." He then took another bit of the food. "But the meat  
is really good! Did you smoke it?" he turned to Megumi.

"Yes I did. I'm glad you noticed." She smiled at her work's complement.

Uncle sat quiet in his chair, pissed at the boy's comment.

"Megumi!" Emi whined. "Can I pass out desert now?"

Megumi looked around. "Not everyone is done yet sweetie," she explained.  
Emi's head dropped.

"It's fine if they want to finish what's on their plate. They can now, while  
you get desert. We have been eating a long time after all." Uncle sat quiet  
after his statement. As the head of the household they listened to him.

Megumi started to clear plates beginning with uncle's and Yuji's. Emi grabbed  
her own. Tenten rose holding her plate in one hand.

"I'll take yours if you want," Yuji offered.

"No thanks, I'll do it," she faked a smile.

"I got it," Neji took the plate from her with ease and stacked it with his  
own. He placed a hand on her shoulder, pushing her lightly back into the chair.  
"You should stay and talk with Yuji and your uncle." He smiled before walking  
into the kitchen.

Tenten sat somewhat dazed that he had easily taken it from her. Was she so  
comfortable with him that she had no guard up? Across the table she saw Yuji  
glaring to the kitchen door.

Her uncle, Yuji and her sat in silence, not one wanting to say anything. The  
silence was dense and thick; almost suffocating.

Back in the kitchen a happy Emi sat watching her large glass dish that contained  
the desert.

In it was a yogurt-like substance tasting of vanilla atop warm black  
raspberry. Emi licked her lips; after all Tenten and her did have the same  
favorite desert.

"Take this to uncle." Megumi handed her a somewhat smaller glass than  
her own.

"Ok!" Emi cheered walking the cup out to them.

"Neji, is it?"

"Yes?" He turned to face Megumi.

"Don't hurt her." Her face was calm and stern but still understanding.

"Hn."

"I saw you two holding hands and now I understand. Trek is slower, I think,  
but he'll understand too."

Neji didn't look away but silently kept eye contact.

"I know she cares about you. Don't hurt her, and watch over her ok?"

He nodded. "I could never hurt her," he smiled a little.

"Well we better get going before we are missed!" Her cheery attitude  
was back now. "For Tenten and yourself," she said as she handed him two  
bowls.

"Let's go."

They walked out handing the people each their bowls. The silence still lay thick  
in the room.

"Thanks," Tenten smiled at the bowl set before her. "My favorite! Megumi,  
you shouldn't have gone to all the trouble!"

"It was nothing!"

"Alright then." Tenten dug into the desert as it melted in her mouth she let  
a small "M!" and Emi began to giggle at her.

"What, it's really good!" Neji snickered at her.

She stomped on his foot under the table. He bit his lower lip to keep from  
saying anything.

After the rest of dinner and a few words of exchange. Soon it was time for Yuji  
to go home.

"Thanks for coming," Uncle smiled his best fake smile before heading back in  
the house.

"It was nice meeting you Yuji." Tenten put on a fake smile too but hers  
seemed way more believable.

"Hope to see you again sometime?" Yuji asked.

"Maybe!" She tried to sound hopeful.

"Ok." She shut the door as he turned to walk away.

Minutes later when he was out of site it was Tenten and Neji's turn to leave  
for the night.

"Bye, Neji-sama!" Emi run to him. He picked her up by her waist, swirling  
her in a small circle.

"Wee!"

"Bye Emi," he said, smiling and setting her back down to the land.

"It was really nice meeting you Neji," Megumi said.

"Same here Megumi," he replied.

Uncle and Neji didn't talk; it was a silent good-bye with just slight bowing of  
the head on each person's part. Tenten didn't fully understand it.

When the pair had finally left, uncle sat at the window, watching them walk down  
the street. He watched as Neji slipped his coat over Tenten; it had become quiet  
chilly out. After all, it was late fall.

"Trek." He turned to see Megumi watching him watch the kids.

"Yes?"

"You can't keep forcing her into love."

"I know, I know but I'm trying so hard."

"It was nice of her friend to come over."

"Yah, what did you think of him Meg?"

"He is very nice." She smiled then walked closer placing her hands on his  
shoulders. "He's nice to Tenten too," Megumi added.

"You think?" he was still watching the pair walking off out of view.

"I know these things... I'm a woman after all." She kissed his cheek  
lightly. "You just have to do your best as an uncle to look out for her  
well-being."

"But… I need to keep her feelings in mind; is that what you are saying to  
me?" He looked up and was met by her warm smile.

"Just think about what's best for her." Megumi pulled away, walking to the  
bedroom she occupied. "Just think about what your sister would do."

She walked away before he could say more to her.

He sighed to himself; making the window he watched fog a little. "Akemi what  
would you do? She's your daughter... I need help on this one," he sighed  
again.

-Outside, down the street with Tenten and Neji-

"Thanks for walking me home." She smiled.

"Welcome."

"Why did you come in the first place?"

"I told you, to keep you calm," he replied while keeping his eyes forward on  
the road.

"I did just what I said I would."

"And I thank you for that too." She pulled his hand over to hers, clasping  
it.

He looked up surprised to her. "Tenten?"

She giggled. "Can we take the long way?"

Somewhat startled by the question, he paused. "I guess," he then replied.

"Yay!" She giggled again.

He looked down on her as a short small grin crept its way to his lips. They  
walked maybe two blocks without words between them.

"You really took my family by surprise you know that right?" Tenten said  
after a while.

"Hn?"

"Emi doesn't usually talk to people like that." She watched his eyes.  
She  
always knew what he was really thinking, when he was lying, she knew it all when  
she saw those eyes; they spoke his story to her.

"Really? She always seemed so friendly when you talked about her. I was glad  
she was everything you said she would be."

"Well what about Meg and you? What's with that?" Tenten demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you two hiding something from me?" she once again demanded.

"No." His eyes glowed in the moon light. Beams shown from them.

"Ok then." She knew he was lying but played along.

"It's gonna rain," Neji suddenly stated.

"What do you mean?"

"It's going to rain," he repeated. He looked up to the sky just as the  
droplets  
started to fall.

Tenten was drenched and so was Neji They ran to the shelter of a nearby tarp  
attached to the wall. 'It must be used for a vendor in the day,' he thought  
to himself.

"That's crazy!" Tenten started laughing hands on her knees. She laughed  
more  
and more, the laughter caught itself to Neji and he started to laugh too, just  
because she was.

When they stopped laughing they watched the rain fall 'drip, drip, drip'  
rolling down the tarp.

"Tenten?"

"Hmm?" she turned to face him.

"I had fun tonight," Neji said.

"Me too." She smiled softly. His eyes lowered.

"Tenten…can I kiss you?" His voice was mild.

"Huh?"

"It's ok if you don't want to," Neji said quickly.

"Neji I…" he was so close to her face. She closed her eyes. For some  
reason unknown to her, she moved inward toward him.

He could feel her breath on him tickling, tempting his body to lash out and grab  
her. He slowly crept his arm around her waist, pulling her to her toes.  
"Ten…" his lips touched her cheek softly as she turned her head to a  
noise.

"I thought I heard something over here." Then more muffled voices and  
talking.

"It's the night guards!"

"What should we do?" Tenten whispered frantically

"Let's go!" He grabbed her arm pulling her out from the tarps protection  
into the cold rain.

They ran till they reached her doorstep. The rain slowly had come to a halt,  
dripping from the sky slowly like a leaky faucet.  
"I'm sorry I pulled you away, but we shouldn't get caught after the new  
curfew," Tenten sighed; it was after all about one in the morning.

"It's fine." She smiled.

Her make-up had disappeared from her face. The nice hair-do Tenten had worked so  
hard on was now wet and her hair had started to curl at the ends. But for him  
she still looked so beautiful.

"I guess I better go," Neji said softly.

"Alright."

"Here's your jacket." She slid the wet object from her body.

"See you later Ten."

"'Night Neji," she smiled, turning back toward the door she headed into  
the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thi sone was edited by the editor. yay! anyway 3 review for the next chapter is what i ask. thanks. ( and yes its written so you will get it as soon as i get those reviews.)review more than once! thanks.


	9. shopping deux

Chpater 9: shopping deux

Tenten spent most of her morning lost in her book. But around 11:30 after a shower she went to work.

Apon arrival she was meet by a happy Jiro.

"hye Tenten. How have you been these last few days?"

"well, but I think my allergies are kicking in ive been sneezing a lot today."

"just don't sneeze on the food." He chuckled.

He showed her how to scoop it right, how to set it in the bowl for the best look possible, and how to keep a happy face when people ordered cause you needed to learn to fake it even when you werent having the best day.

She got really into the swing of it taking orders and all. She became quick with getting out out and looking nice too.

"maybe you should become an ice cream vendor." Jiro chuckled.

" at least im good at it." she smiled before coughing a little.

"you should take some medicine for that when you get home tonight."

"I will don't worry."

He handed her a cough drop. " here this should help for now."

"thanks."

The lemony flavor was strong and tart but it soothed her throat well.

"im gonna head home can you close up shop?"

"shure." He threw her a key.

"I have another spare so you don't have to return that one to me."

"alright."

She worked smoothly threw out the day with limited coughing, when she did she just took another cough drop from the drawer.

At about 5:45 she had started to become anxious to go shop with hinata and her friends, even sakura had agreed to meet them there.

But still all the customers were coming. It was finally clear at 6:10.

"im going to be so late…" she sighed.

"Can I have a chocolate please."

"sorry but we are getting ready to close up and-" she turned to see Neji. " hey. What are you doing here?"

"I was going to get something like ice cream bu they seem to be closing for the night."

She giggled. " one choclate coming right up."

"Thanks Ten."

"no problem."

" I didn't know you worked here."

" first day. So what have you been up too?"

"training with Haishi." Neji sighed.

"so he works you hard doesn't he?"

"its not that bad."

" o."

"what are you doing tomarrow." She said smiling.

"training again you can come watch if you want."

"sounds nice, I don't think ive ever even met him though."

"he knows who you are well enough."

"is that a good thing?"

"its not a bad thing if thats what your asking."

"ok."

"so are you going with us shopping?"

"shopping?"

"so hinata didn't send you?" she shrugged.

"no…" he took another bit of his ice cream.

Hmm…she thought to herself. I thought hinata said she would send someone.

"Tenten." She turned to see Hanabi running up the street to her. She breathed out heavy. " ready?"

"just one customer left." She motioned with her head to neji. Who looked to Hanabi.

"what are you doing here?"

"eating?"

"he let me out early." Neji shrugged taken the last bite of the ice cream. Throwing his spoon back in the bowl, it spun around with a high pitched sqeek against the edges of the bowl.

"really, that's hard to belive." Hanabi raised an eyebrow. Neji shot her a glare. "what ever fits you." She shrugged turning to tenten who had picked up and began washing his bowl.

"Almost ready." She coughed.

"so are you all going shopping?"

she turned to face neji why was he interested in what they where doing? "yah, hanabi, hinata, sakura and myself." She smiled. " there's always room for more." Setting the bowl in the cupboard.

"are you sure?"

"they shouldn't mind, at least I don't." she shrugged taking off the work apron and hanging it on the hook.

He looked away in a somewhat shy manner.

"time is wasting stores are getting closer to closing times." Hanabi sighed grabing them both by the hands trying to drag them away form the stand. " come on…" she whinned.

"hold on I have to lock up. " Tenten turned a key locking the small shop. " ok we can go now."

When the three meet up with the others. Hinata and sakura where sitting layed back on a bench next to a shop window.

"finally." Sakura got up. " a… hi neji."

"he was at the shop when we were getting ready to close so I thought id bring him along hope its ok?"

"yah its fine." Sakura smiled then turned to look at hinata who nodded in agreement.

"where to first?" Tenten smiled.

"to the sales!" the girl squeled togather neji covered his ears wishing now he hadnt agreed to come.

They went to store after store, shopping for hours. They all had bags many many bags, neji was even carrying some though they werent his. He had gained the label bag-boy for the night.

"last stop." Sakura smiled walking into a store. It was where hinata worked.

Tenten directly looked over to see the blue dress still there on the figure. She quickly grabbed it running to the dressing rooms to try it on.

Comeing out from behind the curtain she twirled. Neji sat up opening his eyes, form the red comfy chair he was sitting in surrounded by bags.

"what do you think?" she smiled posing. Hinata and sakura poked there heads out form behind separate curtains.

"cute." Sakura nodded.

"It-it looks great on you." Hinata pulled her head quickly back into the dressing room.

"what do you think?" she sat down in an empty chair next to Neji.

"a…" he stuttered out.

She giggled. "so that bad eh?" she giggled again covering her mouth with her hand.

"no-no its…." He paused shortly to think. " where would you have to wear it too?"

"when we go back to see Ryuu he said I would need a sun dress, formal wear and fighting gear." She shrugged.

"I don't remember that…"

"he mailed it to me in a letter." She coughed litely.

"I don't rember a letter."

"guess I forgot to tell you, sorry." She smiled shrugging again. " so do you like it."

"yes." He gave a molotone answer. "I love the color on you." His voice brighten a little though.

"color…" she said out loud trying to think to herself. " he did say orange or yellow."

"who said that?"

"hmm…." She turned to face him thought broken. " Ryuu said he wants me to wear orange or yellow." She shrugged then covered her mouth coughing.

motioning to hinata who was coming out from her dressing room. " can I get this in an orange pale prefered." She pulled on the dress fabric.

"sure I can check tomarrow."

Neji's eyes dropped but he tried to stay postitive. " are you ok?"

"im fine."

"ok, well we better get going, store closes in about six minutes." She smiled standing and hurredly going to the dressing room and putting on her regular clothes.

When they left the storebags in hand they all went to there homes. Tenten still without formal dress figured she would get it later.

But she got sick and wasn't able to see anyone for about five days. Even her roommates couldn't go up to see her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry its taken me so long i dont have a computer at this time... so the next chapter might take a little time to get here...sorry... but keep the reviews coming!


	10. accidents

Chapter10: Accidents

Tenten had been sick for about four days now. Runny nose gone but a slight cough still remained. A small t.v. had been brought in, a desperate attempt to keep her busy so she wouldn't leave the room.It sat proped on her dresser that was cleared to make way for it.

Tenten was laying wrapped in a thin sheet, that was pulled over her head. And neji sat curled over her head on the pillow. ( the rabbit).

Beams of light from the mid-day sun peeked in throught the open window leaving a block pattern of light on her carpet.

Tenten mummbled. Pulling the sheet higher over her head to prevent neji from chewing her hair.

"Neji stop it!" she said rolling away from the rabbit. " ill feed you when I get up! Just stop eating my hair!"

"eating your hair?"

Tenten jumped up turning to see the human Neji sitting in her window hold a cylindar container. Hold her chest she rambbled something about a heart attack and how everyone wants to kill her.

When she had collected herself, Neji joined her on the bed sitting next to her they leaned against the wall behind them. Her bright pink silky button down pj shirt stood out well against the pale wall paint.

"so…?"

She blushed and grabbed the rabbit sitting it down in her lap stroking it fur. " This is the Neji eating my hair." She giggled.

" you named him Neji?"

"after you," she smiled widely. " holding the rabbit in the air looking into its eyes and rubbing noses with it. " he is so cute, has your eyes, and hair color….so cute." She giggled and smiled looking at Neji (human).

He blushed looking away. " a…" and he was named after you cause he was a gift from you she said quickly hoping to avoid more imbarassment.

"ok."

"so why are you here?"

"Hashai had me take a letter to your uncle, when I mentioned I was bring you soup, see the doctor told me you where well enough by now so I could vist, then your uncle gave me a few things for you."

"things?"

"this." Pulls out bag out pills, " if you still have headache, and…" he rumaged threw a poket, " this." Pulls out a letter. On the front is printed the words 'suitor buisness Tenten.'

Her face dropped this was not what she needed. She coughed.

"soup, here should help…." He handed her the container, and unscrewed the lid for her, Rabbit neji jumps off bed and heads under it.

"thanks." She took a large gulp. " hot!"

"sorry I forgot to tell you that." He shrugs.

"who made it?"

"me." He mummbled the words out.

"you're a great cook." She took in another gulp. " men in the kitchen, best meals ever!" she smiled. He had certainly brightened her mood.

" doctor says you can go on the mission in two days."

"two days!" her voice was loud, she almost spilt soup on herself.

"yes." His expression stayed unchanged.

"ill be right back!" she jumped up grabbign the phone (cordless) and running out her door into the hallway shutting him in.

she quickly dials a cell number.

"hello?" the voice is quiet and somewhat startled.

"Hinata?"

"y-yes?"

"this is Tenten, I need your help…."

"ummm…..ok?"

"does that shop of yours sell formal dresses?" she said it so quickly she had to repeat so hinata could understand her.

"yah, why?"

"I need it for a mission, that's why I bought all the other clothes…."

"o-ok…. What should it look like?"

Tenten went on to explain the dress she would like and that she would be wearing a mask with it and would need that too…..they where just about to hang up when Hinata remember color.

"colors Ten what should it be?"

" orange is what Ryuu wants." She sighed.

"does it have to be orange? Blue is good."

"I guess it doesn't have to be orange but …. why blue?"

"no reason."she answered quickly.

Though about a week ago she would have known any diffrence but now she did.

" Hinata I know your lieing."

Hinata got really quiet. "why blue hinata?"

"a…"

"please tell me…."

"Neji likes you in blue, he was so sad when you made the sundress orange for that other guy…..and" she said really quickly Tenten could barely understand her then hinata whispered. " I cant tell anymore if he here's me im done for."

"ok, he never told me he wanted it blue, I would have made it blue." Tenten found herself blushing unexpectedly.

"I better go, yoru welcome for the help."

"I should go to, and thanks again see you to pick it up before we leave on mission ok?"

"yep, bye."

"bye." She hung up walking in she set the phone on the dresser next to the on t.v. " what are you watching?"

"notebook…" his eyes stared fixated on the screen, the blinds where no shut so th eroom seemed darker, she saw her rabbit neji snuggled into human Neji's lap eating a celery stick, she gave him an odd look as she sat down next to him.

" he was hungary, give him food and he never leaves." Neji gave a cute smerk Tenten couldn't hope but adore.

"whats with the movie?"

"what about it," he turned to her looking confused.

"I pictured you as the war movie type." She smiled acting as if she was looking him up and down.

"I like my sappy movies too."

"never would have guessed."

"there's a whole side of me you don't know." He smiled at her, it made her nervous to think about but at the same time….

"maybe ill get to know him." She smiled back.

They watched each other for a little while. " Tenten i…a…" he got quiet, she watched him patiently.

"i…" he moved in the t.v. light seemed to play for him dimming as he moved in. She tried to move in to but managed to spill the remander of the containers hot liquid all over his lap.

He jumped up and quickly jerked off the pants he wore that were covered in the liquid, on his leg Tenten could see a red burn mark starting to show up.

"im so sorry." She blurted out. Running to her bathroom she came back and applied the wet cloth to the burn "im so sorry." She mumbled out again.

He was now sitting in boxers on her bed sitting leg outstretched and Tenten was holding thw wet rag to his upper thigh burn.

"it should be ok now." He gave her a reassuring look.

"I'am really sorry." She was near tears she felt so bad. Neji leaned forward kissing her exposed forhead (she wasn't wearing the headband.)  
Tenten blushed insanely. Before joining a seat next to him on the bed.his boxers are so cute who would have guessed blue with smily faces? She leaned into him on his shoulder and he placed an arm around her. They continued to watch the movie togather by the time it ended both were very sad.

"I cant belive they died like that…."

"but they truly loved each other." Neji added.

"its so sad though," Tenten then began to think to herself.

"it is sad."

" I got it."

"hn."

Grabbing a pillow she hit him with it. " I think I know how the cheer you up." She giggled.

"what hit me?"

"no silly." She hit him with the pillow again now standing on the bed. " pillow fight. It will cheer you up promise." She gave a reashuring smile as she jumped up and down on the bed randomly hitting him with the pillow.

He grabbed one joining her she could have swore he was laughiong and smiling too. They heard a noise coming up the stair and stoppedswinging, but on the sheet tenten lost her footing and started to fall….

…. As she fell her leg hit neji's and he fell too, on top of her. Tenten giggled then paused as she looked up to see neji hands and knees spread above her. Her pink silky button top was now open, the buttons had come undone while they were bouncing without her knowing leaving her bra visable.

He smiled at her she blushed harder.Pushing hair from her face he moved in to kiss her. My first kiss, and its with Neji, she blushed harder.

Her bedroom door swung open in the door way stood Sakura " we heard a loud noise and…-" she stopped mid-sentence at the scene before her.

Her good friend and roommate was laying top undone, under her boxer clad teamate on her friends bed!

" Im sorry… I didn't know.." sakura stuttered looking away.

"its not what you think sakura its-" she sat up and in doing so Neji slipped on the sheet and comferter falling to the floor with a thud. Her in toe falling on him.

"eek." Sakura covered her eyes."

"its-…not-" this time Neji tried to speak but words escaped him, who would belive it was all an accident.

Sakura quickly closed the door running back down the stairs.

"aguh." Tenten hung her head now she would have to explain it in front of Ino too.

"Tenten-" Neji looked up at her.

"how am I going to fix this? What is going to happen?this is such a drag….Ino is going to grill me about this…."

Neji intrupted. " Tenten you might want to get off me to start with." He pointed out, she speedily jumped away blushing. She then relized her shirt covered herself quickly, blushing as she buttoned it close as fast as she could.

Neji looked away from her as well.Curling his legs to himself ,chin resting on his knees.

"im sorry." She blushed, pulling her legs to her looking away as he watched her.

"im not."

She looked up.His eyes where watching her so closely she was starting to sweat from nerves and for some reson her body felt so excited.

"it was an accident we have nothing to be sorry for."

The sad thing is though it was an accident she couldn't have said she didn't want it to have happened. She blushed again her face wa red and small sweat droplets formed near her hairline.

"Neji im sorry though." Looking away she didn't want to give him the wrong idea about them and she didnt want to spoil the friendship though so many times they almost kissed, and how she had wanted too, they hadn't maybe fate didn't want them togather. She sighed.

"don't be sorry." He placed his fingers on her chin pulling her to face him. " you don't ever have to be sorry to me." Her eyes were watery.

" Tenten im sorry."

"but Neji you havent done anythi-" she was cut off as his lips pressed gently to her's the warmth feel so sweet. He pulled away softly leaving her lips warm also.

Her hand went to her lips as she hid a smile.

" I better go, I was spossed to only deliver the stuff to you."

The reminder of it made her think of the suitor letter from her uncle, how she dispised the thought of it.

"ill see you tomarrow we need to have one more practice before we leave for mission." He said slipping his pants back on. The soup spot was still a little wet , but it didn't apear like it would stain.

"alright, and im sorry for spilling stuff on you.." she said standing to her feet and opening the blinds to let some more light in.

"what did I say about sorry or do I need to remind you." He moved in again lips toward her's.

she blushed hard, looking away.

"im kidding." He smiled, it was so cute when he smiled.

"thanks again." She waved to him as he left the way he came throught the window.

Now she knew how he felt. She smiled again to herself, as she picked up the few things scattered about her room.

Holding the letter from her uncle in hand. " stupid thing youll ruin everything!" she shoved it in a drawer, slamming the drawer shut.

When her room was in order she decided to go down and try to sort things with sakura hopeing ino hadnt gotten to her first getting what she would have called 'juicy information.'

xXx

"where have you been for the last few hours?" Haishi asked tone deep.

"I delivered what you asked." Neji said looking away from the glare that he knew would be shown to him.

"you went to see her didn't you?"

there was no use lieing to him, he would have found out anyway. "yes."  
"why?" his tone was still calm which scared Neji he thought by now he would be yelling.

"a…" he was caught a little off guard. " her uncle asked me to take her some medicine and a letter."

"about what."

"didn't I just tell you that he wanted me to deliver-"

"not that the letter."

"I didn't read it, why would I?"

"what was printed on the front?"

"suitor something."

"you read it didn't you?"

Neji looked away. " so you did read it, than you will know her suitor has been choosen and she will be with him after your mission, so why do you persist, do you think you can change the fate set for her?"

"some one once showed me fate doesn't exist."

"it does, you cant change it, and you cant go with her to see him, we have plans, a meeting with hokage. Do you understand there is no way out of this, your fates are set as such."

" I can change it."

"no you cant, be ready to give her up because she isnt yours, she never was."

Neji walked away closing the door to his room behind himself. He threw himself to the bed, head showed in a pillow yelling something about murdering Haishi when he got the chance.

End chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry guys i still dont have my computer back mom is being a beep anyway hope you liked the chapter, and please keep reviews coming, and dont forget the reviews will get the next chapter typed and posted faster. bye for now.

and a big sorry to morte de rire i know i havent been sending things to you to edit and proof read lately for this so im sorry for that i will send you the stuff more when i get my comp back but for now things wont really be spell checked.


	11. friend's advice

chapter eleven: friends advice

Tenten walked slowly down the stairs. as if to her death bed.

"sakura i can explain-" she was cut off.

"so you doing it with Neji? is he that good?" ino smiled largely, as if Tenten couldnt have just had one thing go her way.

"no im not."

"doesnt sound like that to me." she placed her arms crossed and leaned against them on the table.

"well im not and thats just all."

"dont you agree the quiet ones make better lovers." she snickered.

"i wouldnt know."

"you should, or is he bad at it," she giggled. " or is it just too small."

"it is not small its largely sized and-" Tenten covered her mouth, but after yelling the words loudly it didnt do much good.

"i knew it." ino pionted an acussing finger at her.

"its not like that!" she whinned taking a chair. " you have to belive me. i just danced with him and i could feel it against me" she blushed." thats all it is you belive me dont you sakura?"

she turned to the young pink haired konochi she had her head down face in her arms.

"sakura you belive me dont you?"

"yes." Tenten sighed in relief. " but why was he there?"

"he came by to drop off some stuff from uncle."

"so you decided seince yoru here lets strip and makeout?" ino said loudly a suprised look on her face.

"we didnt makeout, he did kiss me though."

"lips?" sakura perked up.

"yes.it was so sweet and soft." she sighed thinking about it. " warm and genuine." she sighed louder.

"you got it bad girl."

"what?"

"you really love him dont you?" sakura smiled.

"i dont know, but i care about him alot and he brightens up my days, with his suttle calmness in my hecktic life."

"only Tenten," Ino giggled. " so when's the wedding?" she giggled again, but Tenten stayed deathly quiet.

"what did i say something wrong?"

"when he came he brought a letter from uncle about my suitor." she sighed. " what if he picked one, what am i going to do, just be like sorry i cant marry im in love with my best male friend."

"you said it!"

"said what?"

"said you love him." Tenten covered her hand to her mouth again.

"i do dont i?"

"you dont need our help to answer that Ten, and whats this about a letter from your uncle?"

"Neji brought me a letter from uncle, about suitors, i dont want married, least of all to those suitors!" she grummbled.

"what did the letter say?"

"i dont know, i didnt want to read it and spoil the mood earlier."

"read it now." ino protested. " go get it."

"fine." Tenten ran up to her room and return with the unopened letter."what do i do if it is a marriage to some guy?"

"you dont even know just open it."

"it could be about you and Neji..."Ino's comment had sparked curiousity in Tenten.

she silently opened it. and unfolded the neatly decorated paper, her uncle liked to doodle when he was thinking and all his scrolls showed it.

"what does it say, what does it say?" sakura practicly jumped form her chair.

Tenten's face dropped. " ill be engaged and introduced to my new finance apon returning from my mission." a single tear fell from her eyes rolling down her cheek. " i cant be married i just cant." she fell into a heaped ball on the floor."what am i going to do?"

"you mean what are we going to do." ino smiled hugging her.

"we are in this togather roomies and best friends, we arent letting go." sakura smiled then joined the hug.

"when you get back this suitor of yours is going down we will think of a plan" ino hugged her tighter before releasing. " how long after an engagement is anounced do we have to stop it?"

"three days."

"thats not enough time!" Tenten cryed a few more salty stung tears.

"while your away on mission, agent ino and her assistant sakura are on the case to stop this engagement." ino made a fist and brought it down toward her stomach.

"thanks guys." Tenten whiped the last few tears from her eyes.

"now why am i the assistant again?"

"because." ino smirked and they all began to laugh.

when she final made it up to her room she fell to a pile on the bed.She was to lazy to lift herself of the comforter so she layed atop the blankets.

Neji (rabbit) jumped up next to her. twitching its nose next to her cheek as if kissing it. " thanks." she picked him up an cuddled him close. " atleast ill always have you no matter what happens wont we Neji we will always have each other..." she sighed.

"Neji what are we going to do." she said to the open air before laying her headd to the pillow and shutting her eyes though it was mid-day she had grown extremely tired.

xXx

not far across town...

"achoo." neji rubbed his nose. " i hope im not getting Tenten's cold."

"you should be fine." hinata gave a small smile handing him a cup of hot tea she had made. " you should be fine, you only saw her for a little while.right?"

"about 3 hours or so maybe less..." he mummbled. " or more."

"so what did you do that whole time?"

"talk an watched a movie..."

"is that all?"

"yes." he lied.

"are you sure." she leaned forward trying to watch his eyes. he leaned away turning to look at a flower bush it was roses.

"im sure." the words seemed to stummble out.

she just watched him fiddle with a half-bloomed rose on the outside with his fingers rubbing them back and forth the flower in between. the more the rubbed it the harder the needles pressed into his fingers a small drop of blood slid down his finger toward his wrist.

"have you ever noticed to get the flower you need to indure the thorns, but when you hold the flower in your hand its all worth the while because you know you wanted and worked for it?"

Hinata shook her head not really understanding. "why does a rose need thorns?"

"protection i guess.."

"protection from what? the flower has no enemy's besides us."

"maybe its to keep us away so we can just look at them, like god wants to leave them there to watch."

"so we should just look at them, and ..." he removed his hands from the flower with its weakend stem it drouped. " but once we try for it and fail, the flower withers and dies slowly."

"Neji."

"hmm..." he snapped back.

"are you sure your ok?" he did talk in a lot of parabiles but he normally wasnt this confusing to her.

"im fine maybe im just tired form training with Hiashi all day." he placed a hand to his forhead. " i think im gonna go take a nap. Later Hinata." he waved bye walking toward his room.

"i hope he's ok, he has one more day left to pull it togather before his mission." hinata sighed.


	12. letting go

Chapter 12: letting go...

It was the day before the mission and Tenten woke up excited and confused about how the day was going to be for training, if it was going to be awakward or something because of the kiss.

She blushed at the thought, then trying to shake it away knowing she still had to be professional because of the mission. After she was showered she got dressed and ready.

Seclecting a blue top and her regular pants, she felt ready. And left for neji's house.

When she got there she was invited in to the breakfast table apparently they werent done eating and she had come a little early, but then again it was only about 7.

"welcome." She was greeted by hinata's father, head of the household.

"hye." She bowed a little to show respect. Then took an empty place between hinata and neji.

"am I early?" she whispered to hinata.

"your fine we will be done in a few minutes." She whispered back.

"no secrets at my table." Hashi spoke up. And all eyes turned to hinata and Tenten, hinata dropped her head face red from embrassment.

"sorry, I asked if I came to early?" tenten smiled at hashi trying to make light of what had happened.

Hashi was startled no one had ever turned around to talk directly to him after most were to embrassed and afraid.

"no you didn't." he turned to neji. " when you are done eatign you two may leave to practice. Neji nodded back to him.

"thanks."

"your welcome, you may go now." Neji stood up along with tenten and they let themselves out of the dinning area into the courtyard, where they had first learned to dance.

" hey, neji."

"hmn." He turned to face her.

"about yesterday I a…"

"it doesn't change anything between us when we are on mission, we are still teammates and we need to try and be professional ok?"

Tenten sighed happly he took the words right from her mouth. She nodded with a smile.

"so…what are we going to work on?" she smiled again.

"just regular fighting we can practice dance last if we have the time." He looked to her she was already in fighting stance ready to go.

He snickered at her then they began, kunai flying.

After a four hour practice the decided to break for a few minutes.

"It's a nice day"

"hn, and tomarrow should be good travelng weather so we should get there in good timing."

"um." She walked over to a flower blush, while he layed on the ground postitioned back to the grass.

"this poor flower." He looked toward her. She was holding a somewhat wilted flower in her hands she had picked from the bush.

"neji, look at this." She got on her knees next to him holding the flower in her otstretched hands. " can we put it in a vase? And save it."

The flower neji recongnized for the day before the flower bud he had tampered with.

"alright Ten." He went inside and returned with a vase and some water. "here."

"I hope we can save it, it will be so beautiful when it blooms." She smiled putting it in the vase.

"are you sure, I think its really just going to die."

"with a little love and some tendercaring anythings possible." She smiled again, " com'on lets go put it in your window seal…" she grabbed his hand with her and in the other she held the no vased flower.

"here looks best, cause see the sunbeam, " she pointed the the beampeeking threw his blinds and set the flower in it. " it will grow good here."

"ok," neji was kind of unhappy the flower had to go in his room….it was after not any special color just a pale blue rose. Color was commplements of hashi's treated gardening techniques.

"neji." She sat on his bed, near the foot of it.

"hn." He looked up.

"you know the letter from my uncle?"

"yes." He knew what was in it but she didn't know that he would have to play along, but he was surprised she even was making attempt to telll him what was in it.

"its bad news."

"what about?"

"the suitor stuff."

"o-" he sat down next to her.

" my uncle he picked me a suitor…." He voice became soft, but she swore to herself she couldn't cry in front of neji. They had been through so much while on missions before, she had been hurt before even had to be carried back and put into hospital. Neji had visited her everyday- she threw the tought from her mind she couldn't think about how good e had been to her just now.

"who is the suitor do you know?"

"no." she sighed, " but im going threw with it." she cringed. " even if its not what I want… I shouldn't be so selfish!" she shook her head.

"ive know you seince we were eight, Ten your not selfish."

"but I feel like I am and im going to let everyone down." she brought her knees to her chest and hugged them."

"if that's what your worried about, don't" the word don't hit her hard.

"don't."

" if people cant't deal with what you think is best for yourself than they truly arent worlth worring about.Ten no matter what you do just be true to yourself, as long as your happy…." He paused and leaned intoward her, kissing her forhead. " no matter what if your happy …..ill be happy."

Tenten felt a warm tear roll down her face, why? Why did he have to be like this couldn't he just say no be with me or be with them? Why did he have to care about her like this why did he have to want what she thought was best even if it hurt him?

"neji…i…-" he stopped her sentence with a kiss.

Soft, and warm, not forceful, she could have pulled away, but she didn't want too. She found herself falling back slowly onto the bed, him kissing her gently.

"mmm…" was all she could say. She wrapped her arms around him. He had gone with her when she fell back to the bed, he was over her, on hands and knees above her.

when she wrapped her arms aroundhim she pulled him down so his body was now making contact with her's.

their breathing quickned. Her hands found there was to his hat seemed like velcrow shirt opening it up to reveal his chest , she touched it heart pounding. The well defined lines on him form years of training and practice togather.

Her hand rolled up reaching his shoulder than forcefully pulling him closer to her body.

He was closer, hotter, and the warmth was nothing she had ever felt before. His tongue grazed the outside of her lips begging entry. She opened her own to let his in. Then a knock on the door.

"go away!" Neji yelled to the unopened door, a few seconds latter again a knock.

"I said go away!" he yelled moving away from tenten, he began to close his shirt up as he opened the door.

"neji we need to talk." Hashi's voice was low and cruede.

Neji shut the door behind him leaving Tenten alone in the room. There was silence then some muffled yelling that could be heard.

"you cant be doing this!"

"but I-"

" I don't care how you feel about her, she's practically engaged, neji do you know what that means?"

"yes, but she doesn't love him!"

"it's not about love its about-"

"love is what matters to her, and it matters to me!"

Tenten listen quietly, Neji was sorta defending her feelings and showing his own strong than he ever had to her, he loved her.

"I don't care what you think or say, she is none of your buisness Hashi-"

"she is when she is taking away part of my family!" hashi then calmed his tone and sighed. " your as stubborn about this as I am aren't you boy?" he raised an eyebrow to neji.

Neji watched his expression soften but it was still stirn. " you cant be with her."

"but-"

" she is engagded neji. You can be with her now."

"I want too-." He paused. " I will be with her!" he spit the words out softly under his breath muttering he turned walking back into his room.

He saw Tenten sitting on the bed head down hands neatly folded in her lap. "neji."

" Ten just ignore him it doesn't matter what he says, he doesn't control our lives."

"but he's right."

"Ten don't-" she stood up and stood next to him now not dareing to look into the white pools that were his eyes, The door an unwelcoming backsdrop of escape.

"Neji he is right, iam practicly given away, and when we get back its final, I cant change it."

"we can try to change it togather."

"no, we can't, neji you cant just wish for something and hope it happens…" she rose her voice. " I wished for someone like you forever than I cant have you- wishing doesn't happen!" a tear streamed down her face warm and wet.

"Ten its ok, like I said before no matter what im there for you." He pulled her close into a embrace that was comforting and protective.

Wet tears marks splatter his light colored shirt adding dark little spots, as she cryed. Not holding back

He held her tight solitude crossed his face as he realized this was the last hug they would ever have before she was to be taken from him.

End chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dont worry things will get better (maybe...)... and thanks so much for teh reviews i went on to check and had 13 emails about reviews for this story so i wrote this chapter quickly to be posted for you guys, grammer might be bad.

hope you guys keep the reviews coming it makes me glad to know so many like the story, and p.s. next chapter they are headed back to see Ryuu- more climaxed problems, lol. so review and ill post quicker.


	13. temptations and guilty pleasures

Chapter 13: temptations and guilty pleasures

Traveling to the city was easyer than expected. They got there quickly and I no time were standing at the gates.

They just watched the gate entryway. Both not really wanting to go inside, and deal with this scroll they had other problems.

"should we go in?" she asked glancing to Neji then back to the gate.

"hn" he then just started to walk in. they hadn't said much to each other the whole trip, though he did ask some questions about a sack hinata had given her but nothing much else.

She sighed, following quietly.

"Kitten!" a male voice called out happyness over flowed in his voice as he ran over and hugged her. Neji stood glaring at the shinobi.

"its Tenten."

Ryuu ignored him. " did you have a nice trip here?"

"it was quiet." He must have noticed the sadness in her voice for her perked up a bit.

"cheer up Kitten, im taking you too lunch." He turned to Neji. " sorry it's a two person thing, I hope you don't mind." He shrugged turning back to tenten.

"umm…." She looked at the ground. " I don't know about it Ryuu, we just got in and-"

"its on me, dump-ling-s " he spread out the words saying them slowly for empaisis. " I rember you liked them last time you were here. And I looked while you were gone for the shop with the best dumplings around and got up free meals there, please kitten."

"a…" she smiled weakly. " alright."

"yes!" he smiled, making the motion of 'score'. Then shot a glance to neji who now was even madder than before.

"so Kitten ill pick you up from the hotel at 3 ok?" he walked away quickly before she could disagree.

She glanced to neji who stood quietly watching her. " lets go." He started walking down the street again. They hadnt talke dmuch at all , was he really upset with her about the suitor thing?

They where lead to their room. The only had enough money for one, it was a nice two bed room. The twin bed where place conviently in the middle of the room jetting from a wall, and there was a door leading to a small bathroom with a shower and a toliet.

" mine." She playfully jumped to the bed farthest from the window. Bouncing up and down on it. " I want this one." She smiled to him. He set his bag on his bed, and turned to face her.

"stop it, your going to brake something!" he yelled it at her. she stopped jumping and stared at him.

"neji…"she smiled softly. " dont you wan tto jump with me?" she giggled.

"no. we are on mission not at your house, stop being so childish." He shook his head in disapointment.

"don't do that to me its not like you're my uncle! You cant tell me what to do H-."

"and you think you can talk like that to me!" they where yelling at each other as they stood face to face between the beds.

"your insane. She pushed him a little."

"your the most…" his tone dropped and he looked down. " your the most wonderful person ive ever met and I shouldn't be jelous of Ryuu-" he paused again to look at her.  
" Tenten im sorry."

She threw her arms around him landing him back down on the bed. " Ten I was apoligizin-." His sentence was stopped when her lips met his.

She pulled away slowly as his lips begged for more. "ten i…"

"you've never told me sorry for anything before." She smiled at him, his soften expression watched her.

"thanks Ten."

"anytime, but you never have to say sorry to me." She giggled. As they stood back to their feet.

"I think ive heard that line before." He gave a short grin. And she giggled more.

"just try and be good."

"its just me thinking of you around that Ryuu guy…." He clentched his fists. " it just steams me."

_I need to know if I should or shouldn't, I love him but what are his feelings, should I even think about going threw with it at this stage…what if they kill me…what if the exhile me from kohona for it…but she had to know…_

"you want to know something?" she was standing behind him, he hadnt even noticed her go there, the warm breath tickled his neck she was so close. " at yoru house rember when we were on the bed?" she pause leaning in her teeth reached out to his ear lobe.

He let out a so moan as she nibbled on the fleshy skin, sucking on it delicately before she released him." I like it steamy." The words seemed to play into his now horny mood. He wasn't sure quite why she was acting like this.

"neji…" she spun him around on the heel of his feet to face her. "hmm" she walked closer to him, he backed away somewhatintemidated by her sudeen urges and the strenght and dominice she was showing.

_…If I can just see how far he will go, I can know what his true intentions are, if he loves me or if he just wants me…_

"neji, I know you want it don't you?" she smiled slyly.he was now near the wall behind him he had failed to notice. "neji, kiss me."

"Ten whats wrong with you…"

_…so far he was staying true to love and not trying to just get in her pants but she had to test him more, she needed to know…_

"im just a little horny and want to release some energy…" she shoved him the remainder of the way into the wall. Throwing herself at him her lips met his.

He tried to push her away. She forced herself harder onto him, urges began to consume him. His hands crept to her thighs that lay just below her baggy pants.

She removed her lips from his, and placed her face in the groove in his neck and licked the tender skin. He shuttered.

" Ten i…"

she kept going…

"your…uhn…,"she made a little moan as she thrusted her body into his, waiting till she feel pressure in him building she pulled away slightly. Then repeated the motion as if club dancing with him.

He moaned somewhere deep in his throat, tracing his hands lower and squeezing her backside a little. His favorite guilty pleasure on her body. He squeezed again. And she moaned to his whim.

"Ten…we should." She thrust into him, he moaned deep in his throat again _if she could keep him from talking he would lose it._

pulling herself on her toes she let him squeeze her backside again, and at the same time she thrust into him, he thrusted back softly…

_… I think I got him to give in to the urges once more then he'll fail…_

he was beginnning to lose control, his body now refused to react to him but its own urges.His hands trailed up her delicate structure to her shoulders. He pushed her away a little breathing somewhat scattered. " Ten…why are you." He paused gulping in another breath of air. " why are you doing this?"

she was surprised he was keeping calm and hadnt lost it a few times it seemed to look like he wanted her body but …_ maybe he was passing but what was his breaking point…_

"I just want to…" she undid some buttons on her shirt so her cleave and bra had started to show. " release a few things."

He bit his quivering lip. "Ten we shouldn't, you are engadged, and i…as your...teamate cant let you do this…as much as I want it.." he bit his lip again. " Ten we can't." he pulled her shirt back up covering her upper body. " I can't."

She paused mentally…_maybe he is stronger than I thought he was…maybe he really does love me and its not just a sex ploy to get in my pants and de-virginize me before i get married…_

He looked away from her toward the door. " I need air. Ill see you tonight at the first part of this mission." He walked out shuting the door behind himself.

She fell back to the bed bouncing up again. " so that's how it is, isnt it ...then I will go through with it…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok so hope you guys liked it, a little hot ne? anyway im posting this now because i will be at my grandparent visting all weekend and they dont have a computer...sadness...the next chapter after this will be her around tuesday ok...dont kill me...

and i would like to know if you liked the scene with her being sorta out there at him? just wondering... and what she is thinking about is what she is going to do about the suitor, just in case soem people got confused there anyway hope you liked this chapter and it only gets better from here on out...

next chapter hint- they have to share a bed, what happens when the are forced to share a bed togather(Neji and Tenten)...also how do the next two 'challenges' in the mission go, why is neji on a horse? and Ryuu is actually beating someone in a fight and he's good, he could even be a challenge for our story hero neji...-stay tuned-


	14. dance day one

Chpater 14:

Dinnner with Ryuu went through without many problems, he had tried to hold her hand, and she let him after all she was pretending to be his date for this mission.

He had tried to put a hand on her knee, she had let him, it only under the table right? no one else could have seen it.

He slowly moved his had up her knee trying for her inner thigh, she slide her hand down to meet his, holding his hand stifly she smiled across the table. " if you try that again." She started to bend his wrist in an unconfortable way,causeing him to cringe. " ill brake it." she giggled then shot him a glare that was inforced by her bending his wrist harder.

He jerked it away, placing his hand above the table he rubbed the sore wrist.

Tenten gigled at the thought, she had been harsh but he needed it. She looked at herself in front of the bathroom mirror.

Her hair in buns. Her normal clothes were replaced by some nicer looking ones, but the style was the same and so was the color.

"Ten we need to go or we will be late meeting up with Ryuu." Neji cringed on the opposite side of the bathroom door for just having mentioned the boys name.

"ok just a sce."

She quickly added a light tinted gloss. " ready." She stepped out of the bathroom door.

Neji looked her over, he was glad she wasn't so dressy for this afterall it was a fighting challenge.

"lets go then." She smiled at him walking over she planted a kiss lightly on his cheek.

"good luck Neji-kun." She blushed.

" you too," he gave her a small peck on the mouth and smiled. " ok lets not be late." With that they hurryed off.

xXx

"so many people are at this academy.." Tenten watched in awe at the long lines for everything and all the people that seemed to be in every possible space availible.

"hn." Neji stood quiet eyeing each person who entered the rings and noticed what looked like an assignment sheet tac'ed to a tree. " lets go this way." Tenten followed smiling and enjoying seeing so many different people it reminded her of her academy days with neji fun times.

"Kitten." Neji cringed turning to see Ryuu smiling at Tenten ," are you coming to watch my match?"

"a…" she looked away sheepishly.

"you are my date so you have to go." He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to the ard of assigned match listings.

"Tenten you are fighting in about 4 hours," neji read the board closely. " mine's in about an hour." He sighed, hoping Ten would come to watch his but Ryuu's was around the same time.

"who am I up against?" Tenten moved to her toes tring deperately to see over people's shoulders.

"some guys who calls himself, Master K."

"whats the K stand for?" she turned to Ryuu who was talking to some other random girl.

"what…o…the k? its kunai, he is the weapons master of the village, very stuck up."

"great." Tenten rolled her eyes.

"youll do fine Ten." Neji gave her a somewhat weak smile.

"yah kitten I belive in you." She shyly avioded their stares and smiles.

"my match is about to start lets go kitten," with that Ryuu pulled Ten toward a ring for his match.

" ill see you later Neji." She yelled as she was drug into the crowd.

She found Ryuu's match intresting. His opponent had some sort of heat vision it seemed and he played with dirt snakes and melted into the ground frequently.

Ryuu had smoke that looked like dragins, fierce teeth and all, much like naruto's shadow clones these smoke dragons were solid and hit hard.

They fought in the hot sun, causing the sweat to glicin on there bodies.

Tenten found it kind of sexy. She looked at a clock, she wasn't gonna make it to neji's match in time, she sighed sadly." Neji im sorry bu twe are here for the good of the mission not ourselves yet." She sighed again turninbg her attention back to the match.

She could here the clash of jutsu's, welcoming the sound was to her ears it hyped her up a little more for her own match.

_What if Ryuu and Neji fought_, she thought to herself. She would have course cheered for neji but still felt bad for ryuu he was a perv, self centered and a little disrepectful but she would have felt bad when he lost.

"winner Ryuu!" was heard from the ring followed by the roaring of the crowd.

_But just maybe ryuu would be a challenge for neji , he did seem strong and hard willed._ Smiling she realized she might just make neji's match.

She ran away quickly hoping Ryuu didn't see her leave in the big crowd. When she reached the ring to people were in there neither neji.

"excuse me…but did the match with Neji H-."

the man to her left inturpted her question,"that was an easy match that Neji took his opponent down in a minute and a half, record time for these matches."

"thanks," she sighed walking away to find Neji.

"neji." she called as she found the way to the snack bar, maybe he had been thirsty after the match.

Nothing.

She search for maybe an hour, before she saw him sitting across a table from another girl.

"neji." He didn't notice her at first or say anything. " neji.."

"Tenten…o…this is Yuka…" he motioned to the girl across the table.

Ten glanced to look at he rup close a streak of jelously spiked threw her, the girl had somewhat choppy short hair, white. Her eyes where a calming blue. And she seemed to be very smily under the dark blue bandana wrapped around her head.

The to girls watched each other as neji become for the first time uncomfertable with the silence around him.

"so.." he tapped a finger nervously on the table. " ill be right back, getting soda." He hurredly got up making his way to the stand with the longest line possible.

"why are you here?" Tenten sat down across from the girl.

"talking with a cute friend." Yuka took a glance to neji's direction.

"he's not your friend."

"what do you mean." The girl seemed shocked with Ten's harsh reply.

"his not your friend he's mine." She glared.

"well he may be your friend but he said he was single and im ready to mingle after my harsh break up about a month ago, so he's free game." She gave a sly smile.

Tenten did not need this bitch trying to move in on _her_ Neji.

"he isnt up for grabs, so back down." Tenten stood up leaning halfway across the table from the girls face.

"you better back up, or step up and claim him." She leaned in to meeting Tenten inches away faces matched glares all around.

"a.." Neji came up drinks in hand and set them on the table.

"thanks." Yuka back down and sat in her seat taking a drink and sipped it slowly.

Tenten stood angry Yuka's words ringing in her mind_.**"back up or step up!"**_

Neji was turing to sit when Tenten grabbed him throwing him down atop the table and laying over him lips matched.

Her tongue slid into his mouth for the first time, unknowingly she stifften up, her body became a board, what had she done. She pulled away.

He breathed out a heavy breath that somewhat sounded like a pleasure sigh. Tenten blushed and covered her mouth.

What if he hadnt been ready, what if she had just pushed him away, what had she really done. She hurryed away trying to avoid the people around her who saw its stares.

Neji sat up slowly, a smile crossed his lips. "a…yuka…what did you do to her?"

"told you I could get her to kiss you." Yuka smirked.

"yah but…"

"ill get you yours if you get me mine, that was the deal."

xXx

Tenten sat in a corner away from people under a large tree. She sighed. " maybe I should have stayed there, but then the awakwardness…" she sighed again

"Kitten." She turned to see Ryuu smiling at her."you left so quickly after the match I couldn't find you…"

"I went to the bathroom, but couldn't seem to find it and when I went back you were gone." She hoped he would belive her, it wa sonly a little white lie.

"ok." He smiled. " umm, its almost time for the next activity or-."

"im fine." She smiled back as he help her up. " I need to go back to the hotel and change clothes ill meet you there?"

"I can just go with you to the hotel, you wont be able to find races no offense this is a soemwhat not real part of the academy's sectin of the day, secret only a certain few make it to the races so I need to take you so we can get in."

"that's fine."

When they got back to the hotel, she changed into her orange sundress and a pair of flats. That matched.

"will we be back in time for my match?" she asked stepping from the hotel room.

"you look amazing." Ryuu watched her then extended his arm. She took it.

When they reached the races people greeted her with smiles, after all she did make a hot girl.

She was introduced to Ryuu's friends.

"dude who is she?"

"a friend from kohona." Ryuu smiled proudly. Making Ten blush he felt proud to be a trophie girl.

"she hot!"

"is she single?"

"no, she's with me."

"wanna share?"

"sorry im not that kinda person." Tenten put her hands up defesively.

"it's a joke, don't take it personal kitten."

"o-,"

"why don't you go mingle with some of the other girls here?" Ryuu insisted pushign her off toward a girls crowd.

She aproached with a smile. " hi…a…."

"your Ryuu's date right?" a brunette asked.

"a…yah I am…"

"welcome to the circle, im Cho" she motioned to herself then named and motioned to the other girls standing by her. " Hana, Emi, Myo, and this is Kaita." All the girls smiled back.

"im Tenten."

"nice, so how did you meet Ryuu, I don't think your from around here are you?" Hana asked.

"a no im not, im from Kohona, im a nin and-."

"o my gosh a real female nin?"

Tenten wa ssuprised at the girls shocked expressions. " yes dotn you have those here too?"

"girls don't do the nin thing mostly, they let the guys, we go to other types of schools to become home makers and such." Cho proceeded trying to fill in the gaps.

"only a few girls here even go to the academy. Like that Yuka girl."

"Yuka I met her earlier today. I don't like her." Tenten made a frown.

"few people do you know she dated Ryuu till about a month ago when they split." Myo giggled. " she is such a man whore the little wench."

"speaking of men, who is that guy?" cho pointed toward the track, " damn I would love some of that eye candy over here."

"who is he?" Tenten asked confused. She looked around. " o him? That's Neji."

"you know him?" the girls all asked in unison.

"a…yes he's on my team."

"luck you so whats he like in the you know what I mean…." Myo giggled again at Kaita's comment.

" umm we don't have that a… kind of teammate relationship." Ten blushed.

"what are you waiting for then? God if I was a nin-." Hana began.

"I would have screwed him on –." Emi.

"site!" the girls again said togather then giggled.

"he isnt like that either.he's sweet and romantic and a non sexual way he really cares about people when you get to know him." Tenten began.

"sounds nice," Emi rolled her eyes. " but id rather get to know his ahem if you know what I mean."

"hell yah!."

"me first." Myo said laughing. She was so annoying tin the way she laughed like a pig breathing helium, while on coke.

"to late he's already talking with 'her'" Cho rolled her eyes.

"who?who?" Tenten tried to see over the girls she shouold have been wearing heels.

"Yuka."Emi slowly said the words like some slimy diseased fish or something.

"what!" Tenten broke through the girl wall. " ill see you guys later."

"sure." Cho smiled then whispered to the others as they watched Tenten quickly head down toward Neji and Yuka. " she may say she hasn't done him but she wants too."

"agreed."

"agreed."

"to bad, I wanted him too." Emi smiled, "so many hot guys so little time." She sighed.

"I can drink to that. The bar for another round." The girl made tracks for the make shift stand.

"Neji." Tenten said smiling best she could.

"o hey Tenten." He smiled back at her.

"what are you two doing?" she shoot a glare to Yuka.

"just walking, Neji-kun is in the first race and a want to watch." She put her arm through his. Tenten fummed. " better go back and find yoru date Ryuu, he's looking for you we saw him back there a few minutes ago, she pointed behind them.

"that's to bad. He can find me if he needs me."

"o."

neji stood silent, watching them.

"the race starts soon we should get going Neji-kun." Yuka smiled squeezing tighter on his arm.

"ill meet you there." Neji walked off quickly.

"what gives you the right to call him kun?"

"he doesn't mind." She smiled.

" well I do and I don't give you permission to call him that!" Tenten stood hands on her hips.

"his not your boyfriend further more yoru engaged off to some other yutz."

"I dotn give you permission to touch him ever again got that you little slut, keep the hell away from him! Or will get you, got that!"

"got what?" she turned back to face Tenten she had been watching the first race start.

"augh!" she threw her hands up in disgust and marched to the make-shit bar past the other girls.

"how did it go?" Myo asked smiling.

"not well I would think." Hana said judgeing by the fact Tenten had just downed 4 shots of sake.

"not well." Ten coughed the words out. " another." She hot the counter with her hand.

"coming up."

"thanks." Tenten took it down.

" Ryuu's friend Marx has some strong stuff if you want." Emi said. " after he is my bf hell let me have some."

"more like friends with benefits among benefits and-."

"shut it Kaita!" Emi barked.. " so you up for it Ten?"

"yes." A second thought never crossed her mind.

xXx

after about an hour of drinking pure alcholic drinks Ten felt the urge to go give Yuka a piece of her mind.

She stummbled her way down a hill.

On the raceway was neji mounted atop a horse of great power, but focused on ten's walking , he fell of when it took a jump, landing hard on the ground. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"yuka was right that does hurt." Then he remember Tenten, and quickly removed himself from the race way. Walking over to her.

"Ten whats wrong with you?" he tried to help hold her up.

"nothing." She jerked away from him. " why don't you go help someone who needs it like you littl efriend Yuka." Tenten spit the words like fire, which caused Neji to be taken back.

"Have you been drinking?"

"no." she wriggled free of his grip. " let go of me."

He could smell it on her. " Tenten stop moving ill help you back to the hotel." He pulled her back toward him which was followed be her jerking in the opposite direction.

"leave me alone." She feel to her knees hugging them tears streaming down her face.she began to mummble to herself.

"Tenten, " he leaned down to her.

"why did you leave me, to go with Yuka…" she sobbed. " I need you…" Neji put an arm around her. " I love you don't leave me." She sobbed turing into his chest.

He lifted her up carrying her bridel style her face still barried in his chest up the hill.

"where are you going?" Ryuu said walkign up to neji angered his date was in his rivals arms.

"going back to the hotel." He kept walking.

"she's my date kitten's staying with me." Ryuu tried to pull Tenten from neji's arms.

Neji jerked back. " Ryuu im not playing leave her alone."

"kitten is my date and she will be-."

"she's going with me understand!" Neji glared at him. " you will not touch her until I give say so, you hear me!" the words stung like pierced fire into Ryuu. " and if you call her kitten one more time in front of me I will rip out your throat and feed it to the crows! Got it!" Neji was yelling veins on his head throbbed and not from his jutsu.

Ryuu walked away quietly.

xXx

Neji layed Tenten don't softly on her bed. And went to the bathroom to change clothes he returned in boxers.

He lightly shook Tenten awake. "hmm.." she said softly.

"you need to get up we should do soemthing about the alchol you drank." She sat up.

From her head laying on the bed her pins to hold it up had been lost and it drapped around her lower back in soft waves of choclate colored strands.

"you shouldl. Take a hot shower and some-." Neji began but was cut off when Tenten turned her head quickly throwing up on he bed sheets and pillow. " so you don't get sick."

He held her hair back till she was finished. Slumping back on his shoulder she sighed miserablely.

"let me help you to the shower." Neji brought her to the bathroom and set her in the tub fully dressed. And turned some knobs.

The water hit her cold and harsh. " ahhh!" she screamed jumping back to life. "cold cold cold!"

Neji let out a laugh. " just shower and you should be fine. He walked out shuting the door behind himself.

After a while Tenten came out it was around 10 at night, she hope neji was sleeping.

"you take forever in a shower you know that right?" he was standing going threw a bag and turned to face her. " a..Ten"

Tenten stood there in a towel, she hadnt had clothes in with her and had come out to retrive them, hair still wet on her shoulders.

"Neji i…a…." she blushed looking away he did the same. She quickly grabbed her pj's and headed back into the bathroom to get dressed.

When she came out she wore a blue silky pj top that ended mid stomach and a pair of short shorts also silky blue with small slits in each side.

"Ten the maid took your sheets and bed stuff, but you won tbe able to get new till tomarrow night."she sighed.

"you can use my bed."

"don't you need it?"

"we can share." He smiled as they crawled into the bed. Tenten was close to the window and Neji to the door ( like most men he also slept closest to the door.)

it was about 3 in the morning when Neji woke up, he welt oddly warm, looking around he realized Tenten was snuggled to him, no space between them to breathe.

He liked it. but rolled her away.suspecting she didn't do it on purpose. He sat up and drapped the blanket over her reaching as far as he could which forced him to lean over her….

Over her face….her lips…wet soft and wanting… her teasing was getting to him he couldn't block the images from earlier in the day from his mind.

He leaned forward…so soft and gentle …but he shouldn't…but….his lips slowly touched hers and….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

cliffy yay!lol. hope you guys liked this chapter it took a while by ti thought seince i got home brain full of ideas id write and give early as gift to you people for being so devoted to the story! yay you guys.

and too Senryu52809 Ryuu is in the story cause thats how i started it, and then went from there not really plannign to make it this good NejiXTenten fic it became just ashort few chapters thing it just grew bigger, but i had to finish with the ryuu thing to give the beginning close like i will the end with who teh suitor is and im not telling you poeple yet! but i do know!lol.

keep reviewing, Next update coming soon hopefully thi sweek is homecoming so ill do my best, much love to the fans of this till next chapter bye.


	15. in the night

Chapter 15: in the night

"Ten the maid took your sheets and bed stuff, but you won tbe able to get new till tomarrow night."she sighed.

"you can use my bed."

"don't you need it?"

"we can share." He smiled as they crawled into the bed. Tenten was close to the window and Neji to the door ( like most men he also slept closest to the door.)

it was about 3 in the morning when Neji woke up, he welt oddly warm, looking around he realized Tenten was snuggled to him, no space between them to breathe.

He liked it. but rolled her away.suspecting she didn't do it on purpose. He sat up and drapped the blanket over her reaching as far as he could which forced him to lean over her….

Over her face….her lips…wet soft and wanting… her teasing was getting to him he couldn't block the images from earlier in the day from his mind.

He leaned forward…so soft and gentle …but he shouldn't…but….his lips slowly touched hers and….

…he couldn't deny how good his lips felt on her own…

…wait a secind she had started to kiss back…his eyes widen as her lips began to motion under his own…

pulling away he watched her…she was still asleep

he watched her breathing slow and soft the way her body rose and fell with every breath, he shivered.

The way she had moved when she slept made her shirt crawl up exposing more of her creamy skin….he wanted to touch it so bad….

Holding a sakey hand over her his mind again debated. Slowly his fingers touched her stomach tracing a path to the top of her shorts….he traced the waiste band of it, his hand was trembling….

He leaned in to whisper in her ear… "Ten I love you…and I can wait." He sighed removing his hand from her, her ear twitched at this new found warm on it.

Her eyelashes flickered as she began to wake up. "neji.."she sat up and looked around. He put hands on her shoulders.

"im here Ten."

"neji…"she sighed slowly.

"yes."

"I love you.and im sorry about earlier today, when I got you know and."

"its fine," he leaned in kissing her mouth gentlely.pulling away he smiled. " you never have to say sorry to me remember?"

she giggled sleepily. " yes I do but…" she trailed of before leaning into him for another kiss. " im sorry." She giggled as he tackled her pushing her to the bed, lips met and she began to grow comfertable with this, allowing his tongue to enter.

It was warm, and wet, a killer combination, she shivered as she moved her own tongue in reaction.

The tongues swirled in each others mouths causeing small coo's and moans to escape both their mouths. Neji pulled away slowly a little out of breath, threw the blinds short streaks of moon came.

The light bounced from his white pool eyes making them glicen. Tenten watche dhim in awe.

"we should get to bed or we wont be awake enough for this mission tomarrow." He said returning to his side of the bed.

The mention of the mission, made Ten think they were here for that prupose not som evacation for just the two, it was a mission involving other people…she didn't care about them now all she knew is Neji and his warmth.

She inched close to him.then pulled his arm around her small waiste, and curling herself into him. She felt him tremble. "I love you." He whispered.

She giggled softly. " I love you more.". She began to drift back to sleep but there lay Neji still awake.

The kiss had made him want her even more, more stimulated to touch and caress her skin. He looked down to the sleeping woman in his arms. Her neck full in view creamy soft skin visable…

…..but he shouldn't touch it….he shouldn't let his lips dance across it…to try and stimulate her to, he shouldn't touch her in place that would make her body ache for more of his own…

The thoughts filled his head….he had wanted to be with her forever and make her happy, make himself happy too….something he had never worried about before….his own happyness….

…but he couldn't think about that….when she trusted him enough to sleep in his arms….to kiss him like she did, to allow his kiss like she did…h ecouldnt betray her trust like that and do what he had been thinking….

…he loved her too much to spoil it…

he sighed. But tomarrow he didn't know what she'd be doing and who she would be with, -Ryuu- he thought….but he would have to trust her also…because he too loved her….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

and yes to the person who said it she did miss her match but i havent forgotten it and ill fit it in next chapter promise...

update coming soon! maybe thursdayish not shure i was gonna have this chapter in about thursday but i got too excited and wrote it right away this morning before school while i was ironing my hair, lol. and lucky me i didnt burn myself, anyway keep reviewing...


	16. Tenten's match

Chapter 16: Tenten's match...

Neji woke up and stretched as the morning sun reached his face between the blinds.

"sleepy head is finally awake." Tenten giggled standing beside the bed hands on her hips. " ryuu said im not disqualified or anythign form the competition, he pulled some strings for me."

"uhmm." Neji yawned stretching again he was wrapped in the sheet like and egg roll.

"ive been up seince 7." She smiled. " its about 10 now so you should get ready we need to be at the competition here in an hour, you think you can make it?"

"uhm." He rolled off the bed, and walked to his backpack pulling out some clothes. " ill be ready in about 15 minutes then we can go get breakfast in the lobby.

She nodded then went to finish getting ready herself.

Not long later they were in the lobby munching down. He had fruit and some what Tenten would call 'mush', but then again she had some too, along with a bagel she topped with cream cheese. ( yum…drools…hungary now.)

"are you excited for your match?"

"kinda pumped," she jumped a little in her chair. " Ryuu said he was pompus…"

_and if he says that this guy must be horrible…_

"umh."

She smiled at neji. He looked oddly sexy with his hair wet, the thought gave her a shiver.

"we should get going." Ten looked down at her half eating bagel and empty bowl.

"ill take it with me." She smiled grabbing the bread and walking off with neji to go meet up for the match.

xXx

"good luck." Ryuu smiled as Tenten steped into the ring.

Neji watched her with quiet confidence she would be fine, he matched her and for him she was a challenge, he knew she would win.

It wasn't that odd to her that neji and ryuu stood at opposite ends of the ring, whatever happened between them yesterday no one wanted to fill her in…she sighed looking across to see her opponent.

_So this is master K._ she thought to herself.

Master K. was a tall blonde, blue eyed male, athletic body, and full of himself talking to random girls in the crowd he looked to be handing out cards, what a jerk. She sighed.

The two met in the middle of the ring to shake hands.

"yoru skin is so soft, puppet." She sighed not another pet name guy…

"its Tenten."

"whatever, your just another girl, all the same to me puppet." He shrugged.

_The more she got to know guys the more Tenten was startign to like dogs._

"show some respect asshole." Tenten glared.

"got a mouth on you don't you puppet, maybe I can help you clean that up…" he licked his lips. ( eww nasty alert!)

Tenten shook her head in disgust." Sorry I only please one person a day…" she grabbed his hand shook it quickly then let it fall back to his side, " and today isnt your day." She returned to her side.

"maybe tomarrow " he yelled to her.

"ready set begin." The announcer shouted.

Tenten threw some kunai and stars at him from different directions, to see how he dodged and what his style was.

He jumped to and fro, he seemed to be eyeing the shadows to the weapons.

She formed her justu shot into the air. Her scroll danced in the air around her, as she threw the objects at the self assured man below.

He dodged a few but not all. Her chakra strings still attached she retracted her arms.the weapons jerked up along with the ones attached to the man.

He groaned as he hit the ground. She landed softly in the middle of the ring.

The ring was dirt ground with wooden poles around the edges to keep a safe boundry. She stood between to poles.

Suddenly chains shot from the poles latching to her wrists pulling her to stand still arms spread from her sides, she hadnt noticed the jutsu he had been forming.

He stood up. And unraveled a scroll slashing a line of blood across it, kunai appeared surrounding her. spinning in a circle.

He made another motion with his hand and a kunai flew hitting her in the shoulder blade. She winced in pain.

He walked closer. Another motion another kunai in her. she stood still. Focusing chakra into her hands, and pulled the chains tighter looping them around her hands.

"so, puppet, want to get a drink after this is over? and I win, ill fix your wounds and everything…" he grinned.

"no." she spit at his face. " screw you !" the words feel to deaf ears.

"that's what you say but what are you thinking?" he leaned in.

"how much this is gonna hurt you!" he looked at her in surprise, not but a split second later the chains flew form the poles, a single spike dangled deathly at the end.

She whipped her wrist freely as its slashed his perfect face causing him to fly back in pain, twitching on the ground, seconds later trying to recover.

He sat up breath heavy blood coming form his mouth being soaked up by the dry dirt.

"bitch." He wiped his mouth as he stood to his feet.

Tenten smiled at her acomplishment, he would have a nice scar after that one.

He lifted his hands in the air and Tenten was hit with some more kunai, but the pain had started to knumb to where she couldn't feel it anymore.

"she whiped the chain forward it wrapped to his ancle jerking him off his feet.. he hit the ground no responding and a medical nin was sent to check his vitals.

"I knew you would do good Tenten." Ryuu smiled then looked at neji and Tenten again.

_Did he just use her real name?_

"you did good." Neji nodded.

Though most of the day wasn't yet spent they decided to go back to the hotel and rest more, Tenten also needed her wounds checked to make sure there was no internal bleeding, Neji would take care of that, he x-rayed her…

She was fine nothing major just a few scratches she bandaged. Deciding rest might be good seince the dance portion of it was that night she set her alarm for two hours before the dance, and she went to sleep on Neji's bed.

Even with new sheet on her own, she just wanted to sleep on his.

Neji went out to shop and find himself an outfit and a mask to wear.He and Ten were sposed to meet up at the dance.

She was to be going with Ryuu but she felt strangely odd about the idea of dancing with him for even a few minutes, she just didn't like him like that….

….and she wondered how she was sposed to act like she was into the guy and the song when she wasn't dancing with the one she really cared about….Neji.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

once again i felt like updating really fast lol.and lol on the perverted commment. ( i just find it funny because my friends tell me that all the time because i use alot of dirty double meaning refrences when i talk, anyway...) anyway review next update coming soon, and its when they actually get to dance- Yay!


	17. dance day two: act 1

…Sorry guys it gets a little R-rated here but it ends quickly…. ( hopes I didn't spoil) p.s. this is for all the people upset for when they didn't go at it in his room…

Chapter 17: dance day two: act 1

"beep, beep" Tenten hit the alarm's top. To hopefully stop the annoying buzzing,it didn't work. she rolled back over pulling the pillow over her head, she didn't feel like leaving the good dream she had been in.

Eventually the buzzing got to her and she threw the clock out the window.

Stretching her arms out she sighed then let her feet fall to the cold floor, causing her toes to curl back.

She hobbled to the shower, letting the semi-cold water hit her body hoping it would wake her up more and it did, when she was awake enough she turned it to hot.

After the shower she did some make-up, going for a natural look.

Her hair she left down it fell in soft waves down her back. The dress hinata had picked was made of a blue softovable material. It had a somewhat low front and a low back ending just below the small of her back. Which lead into the thin straps.

She twirled in the bathroom mirror. She sighed, wishing she had a second opinion from someone.

But what could she do, just then she heard a knock at the door. " that should be Ryuu." She ran to the bed grabbing her small mask, that covered only her eyes. Putting it on she answered the door.

"its not orange…" Ryuu sighed, before extending an arm, " let's go not much we can do now."

Tenten was shocked at the statement but took his arm anyway.

It had started to snow now…being winter and all that was to be expected. The cold wind nipped at her bare skin the dress did have a high slit in the sides after all.

xXx

When they reached the dance hall, they were greeted by people, pictures taken the whole bit.

The floor was packed, she looked around, still no neji though the heels made it easyier to see over people, which was new because she was somewhat on the short side.

"this way." Ryuu pulled her over to his group of friends, she almost tripped over the damn heels, she looked so elegant and lady like in them but they did hurt her feet.

"hey Tenten." Cho smiled standing with a friend of Ryuu's it seemed. Emi was making out with her "friend" sitting on his lap, on a nearbye chair. The giggly Myo, and Kaita werent there, probably dancing she guessed.

"great dress," Hana said with a smile.

"a…thanks." Ten blushed at the comments.

"it should have been orange." Ryuu snickered.

"blue is a great color." Cho stood hands on hips. " it makes her skin look creamy and soft. Cho ran her hands over the girls unprotected shoulders. " don't you all agree?"

"agreed." Hana smiled.

"ehn."the guy standing next to Hana said Tenten figured that was her date,Ty if she rembered it right.

" im going with Ryuu on this one babe, orange would make her look tan , and sorta sunkissed in this snowy day it would be really hot." The boy grinned but that soon faded when Cho stepped on his foot. Smiled was replaced by a grimic of pain. " God girl, hurt me again like that and I wont be able to dance." He rubbed the sore foot.

"sorry. " she mummbled. " hey speaking of dancing here comes Myo and Kaita.

"how was the floor?" Hana smiled.

"crowded." Kaita's breathing was a little awakward.

"great beats though." Myo giggled, while hanging of the arm of her date a somewhat taller semi-heaver male.

"they are going to start the serious dances here in about ten minutes." Marx said coming to join the group, he whiped the spit form around the outside of his lips, and Emi jioned him not far behind in toe, trying to re-fix her hair.

"so whats going on?" Emi asked a small smile on her face trying not to seem out of place.

"the good dancing starts soon."

"o" she smiled nervously.

When th egood songs were finally to start the whole group made their way to the dance floor.

Music began to sway, it felt very unatural to Tenten, Ryuu's arms to unfimilair and cold. They spun in circles when the beat changed she was twirled off to another partner.

The other guy was Myo's date. He was barely touching her. she was swung to the next one, Emi's 'friend' who hugged her a little to close… the next guy was different.

He wore a tux, black tux with a white undershirt, he wore a high ponytail of long black hair, his face was covered with a mask that ended above his cheek bones, and in his hair line.

He held her not to close or to far. But a good medium, her body moved as if programed, melting to his motions will.

Why was it doing this, who was this mystery guy? Could it be Neji?

"are you?" but before she was able to finish the question he spun her off to the next guy, Ryuu.

She ignored Ryuu…and watched the man the whole time, he dance gracefully with each girl, not faltering but she thought she was held just a little closer than the other girls.

When she made it back around to Marx he was acting funnie again, she still ignored it for the most part and watched the man, till marx tried for a kiss she pulled away.

"what's wrong with you?"

"nothing." He tried to pull her closer. But the partners switched and she was quickly grabbed away.

"thanks." She smiled as she moved in closer the the guy… she looked up and threw the eye slits she could see his white orbs pearing back at her full of love and joy. "Neji…she said smiling then hugged him."

"Ten, you look…" he smiled.

"alright that was great everyone." The announcer began to say as the song ended. Tenten didn't move from Neji's side. "next is a competition dance." Everyone clapped. " your partner from last dance and you will be competing against everyone else to win a free drawing in the hat,you can be eliminated. " he waved a big top hat in the air before he started the music.

Here is the url for the song im talking about… was somewhat slow, but that didn't bother her she was in neji's arms, the took two steps forward for him back for her, she was swayed outward the back in quickly.

They released arms as they all clapped. Returningback to dance position, his hand was low on her back pulling her in forcefully, then dipping her backward, her lower body rubbed against him as she was liftedback to top, he gave a short sly grin before they twirled again.

Her hair swung with her, twisting on the ball of her feet, she went back and forth swaying, her skirt swayed with it.

She jumped back at himhe caught her then slide her body between his legs till she barely touched the floor with her back then she was pulled up once againrubbing his body with her own.

Maybe ther were in a form dirty dancing but the steps were purely tango, samba, and ramba just what neji had taught her, but with the fierce beat, and the heat of each's body's they quickly got into it.

Tenten was caught in a whirl of sweat, and passion the dance took away her sences all she knew was Neji was there holding her, making her feel this fire, she didn't want it to end.

Unknowingly to Neji and Tenten pair everywhere were being eliminated, the whole group Tenten had joined the people sitting out that is besides Ryuu and his dance partner Yuka…

"are you sure they said they never did anything?"Emi asked to Cho.

"that's what she said." Cho watched the final two pairs in amazement.

"well whatever they have cemistry I think she's lieing…" Hana folded her arms across her chest as did Emi.

"who cares what she did," emi eyed Neji's movements and flow. "if he moves like that to dance –uhm- who needs Tenten for a friend when you can have that guy instead." She pointed a finger to neji.

"they are so cute togather." Myo giggled and held her hands togather.

"Emi that's mean!" cho whispered anger toned to her friend.

"give it up cho you know you want him more than being friends with Tenten too," Emi rolled her eyes.

"that's a lie," Cho wqalked off mad to find Marx while th eother girl continued to critize Tenten and talk about neji. Except Myo who was intent on watching the couple dance.

Back with neji's thoughts…

Maybe she wont notice how much im sweating here, she looks so great, the song was nearing it's end whenhe jerked her forward.

Her vody was postioned parallel to his, she threw her weight into everystep, causing him to grow more erosed when they rubbed against each other, her body went into his…

Her leg wrapped around his upper thigh toward his back, she was dipped lowand pulled slowly upward as he traced a finger from her neck down between her boobs, he could feel the sweat droplets form on her skin as he touched it, with each rise of her chest her breathing quickened till she was finally vertical again.

The song stopped, both couples faced the 'hat man'

"winners Ryuu and Yuka." The crowd cheered as the pair hugged each other in victory.

Neji pulled Tenten between people and out of the center circle.and out a balcony door, shuting themselves outside.

"Neji…" he pulled off his mask quickly letting it fall to the ground, he shoved her against the cold outer wall of the building, the frost on the walls felt good on her sweaty back, she let out a soft moan as Neji kissed the delicate curve of her neck.

"uhhm." He moaned as well, pressing his body to her's. she responded wrapping her arms around his body and on his backside, pulling him harder into her.

He slide the mask from her face, as it also fell to the ground his lips met her's in a clash of tongues, and passion.

His hand slide slowly but powerful up her leg, from her outer thigh to the inner then a finger gently touched the hem of her tiny blue silk thong. She released the lip lock.

"Neji…I don't think that im…"

"what Ten…" she looked away blushing shyly. " you can tell me anything."

"I don't think im ready for…you know?" she tried to aviod his eyes but it was impossible.

"Ten." She looked up, his moony orbs watching here, calmly, lovingly, not expectations nothing but just the giving of his love to her.

"Ten… we don't have to do anything if you don't want it…"

They stood in silence. _ She did want it she wanted it badly…but if she was to be engaged apon home arrival this would be her last time with neji…she wanted it to be rembered…_

Turning the tables she switched postions throwing him into the wall, and pressing her lips firmly to his. Her hand roamed up his thigh ( front side), she trailed the hand over his spot, which had grown to a large size by now…

He looked at her as she pulled away from the kiss, stunned.

…_She didn't just want this to be a night to be rembered she wanted it to be the best night of her life…_

"how was that?" she smiled, and pressed a little firmly on his spot below with her free hand, she stroked his cheek.

"Ten I thought that you wanted to stop and-." His voice was shakey.

"I just wanted to be the one calling the shots, because for once I wanted to be in control." She giggled.

" Ten.."

"yah."

"you don't have to, I don't want you to feel pressured into this just because I want it and im sorry if it seems like tha-." He stopped talking and inhaled.

While he was explaining Tenten was half way listening, she was more focused on the troublesome top button on his pants, finally it was undone. And she reached her hand down, and stroked the base of it with her fingertip sending a shiver threw his body.

"rember you never say your sorry to me…" she giggled.

..Though she was still new at this , she seemed to make him feel very good, with light strokes to it , he wrigled with pleasure, he humped forward slightly body craving more from her, a slight moan escaped his mouth as she ran her whole hand up and down the shaft, slowing at the tip to stroke it fine detailed lines.

"Neji…"

"y-es" he manged out.

" I love you." She stopped as he leaned in kissing her softly on the lips. " And I hope you can forgive me for this whole stupid missionwith Ryuu and all that "

"Ten its alright." He began to re-button his pants. " we should stop though, people might still be able to see us here." He lied. He just didn't want her to go anymore, he probably couldn't have controlled the urges after a certain point afterall he was only a man.

"I love you." He whispered after kissing her in another soft lip lock, then the balcony door swung open it was Myo.

"sorry." She covered her eyes with her hand and turned away from them but she had already seen them kiss so there was little else she couldn't spoil by looking away.

"what is it?"

"cho and her bf broke up.and she wont talk to to anyone else…do you think you could talk to her?" myo tapped her fingers togather nervously.

"a…sure…" she turned to Neji who gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"ill be wanting for you to get back." He gave a smile.

Tenten followed Myo to the girls bathroom, and tapped nervously on the stall door. " cho are you in there?"

End chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok hope you liked this chapter, Tenten and Neji did get somewhat more invloved, and sad to say they didnt win the dance competition, with Emi and Hana stabbing Tenten in the back what will happen when they talk to Ryuu about it? how is Tenten going to help Cho deal with her brake-up. What will Ryuu do when he finds Neji and Tenten kissing and more importantly will they ever get that scroll?

and yah i have been updating quickly lately to try and get where i planned before i lost my computer...grr...parents...anyway next chapter may take longer to write it has some bigger events...( i wont spoil them though...)

sadness to you about the death...but im glad i made you feel better "Sora Girlfriend" .

and to all the other fans i love your review and will answer questions if you ask in reviews...( im good like that lol. ) and once again thank you fo rthe major story support, ill keep updateing soon, love you all, passes out naruto character cookies click here to see cookies http://i17. 


	18. the plan and a propsal

Chapter 18: the plan and a proposal

"I love you." He whispered after kissing her in another soft lip lock, then the balcony door swung open it was Myo.

"sorry." She covered her eyes with her hand and turned away from them but she had already seen them kiss so there was little else she couldn't spoil by looking away.

"what is it?"

"cho and her bf broke up.and she wont talk to to anyone else…do you think you could talk to her?" myo tapped her fingers togather nervously.

"a…sure…" she turned to Neji who gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"ill be wanting for you to get back." He gave a smile.

Tenten followed Myo to the girls bathroom, and tapped nervously on the stall door. " cho are you in there?"

"go away!"

"its tenten." She said pressing her ear to the stall door.

"she's not coming out…" Hana rolled her eyes hands on her hips.

"let's go Hana, we are missing the best songs," kaita pulled her out the door, " we be back later she called.

"Emi arent you going too?" Myo asked her head slightly tilted.

"what you don't think im a good friend?"

Myo glanced to Tenten then back to Emi, " no I don't think you are."

"Go eat another egg roll, fat ass!" Emi stormed out.

Myo looked down hurt by the comment, it was true she was short and a little round but nothing horrible, she was a cutie just the way she was.

"Myo she's lieing you look great, that dress, works for you." Tenten smiled.

"she's just jelous, Marx wont really date her he just wants that whore as a sex ploy." Cho was standing in the now open doorway.leaning on the stall door, dry eyes.

"are you ok?"

"im fine , I faked it so Tenten , you ,and I could talk." Cho gave an evil smile, " and for everyone's information I broke up with him, cause I can do better."

"finally." Myo giggled.

"talk with me why?"

"Emi, and Hana are going to tell Ryuu about you and Neji, being togather as more than just teammates." Cho looked away.

"how do we stop them, this could spoil my whoel mission."

"those bitches are such dogs."

"you shouldn't label them as dogs, Myo," cho glanced at her then a smile came to her lips. " dogs are loyal."

"got that right…" Tenten smiled too. " im a rabbit person." Then she giggled. " and if you want I know a great guy in kohona who would be glad to have a great girl like you.."

"really?" cho asked smiling, " whats he like?"

"devoted, very strong, always smiling, hyper….but he does like his spandex…" she looked away breifly.

"really me too." Tenten looked back at her in amazement, " but everyone made fun of me when I wore it so I haven't seince then."

"anyway, speaking of people to make fun of, when need to get back at them.so how do we do that." Myo rubbed her hands togather minically.

"here's what I think we need to do when they make their move…" Cho grinned evily.

xXx

when Tenten finally made it back to the balcony…." Im sorry it took so long." She gave a sheepish smile.

"its fine." He shrugged. " so is she ok?"

"shes fine."

"that's good"

Tenten walked over and sat on the balcony edge.She rubbed her heel. " damn shoes."

"let me help you."

"with this ? these shoes are the problem, cant really be fixed…"

"we'll see"

he took off her shoes setting them aside he gave her a feet rub.

"mmm…your really good at this."

He gave a smile. "thanks."

"mmm…" he laughed at her quiet enjoyment of this, she blushed looking away.

"would you like one last dance before we leave tonight?" Tenten nodded.

He helped her down from the ledge, her toes curled themselves in for warmth on the cold pavement.

"here." He motioned for her to step on his feet. She slowly placed each foot on his own, hoping she wasn't to heavy…

he pulled her close and began to hum a song softly in her ear.

She smiled wrapping her arms tighter around him, her dad used to dance with her like this….(flash)

"daddy me next me next!" a younger Tenten whinned to be picked from the next dance.

"is it all right with you dear?" he turned to an also young looking woman, holding a baby, her hair wa a blonde but the father's deep brown, but they both had Tenten's chocolate eyes.

"its fine sweetie" she gave a smile than looked to the Tenten, " be careful, he's the best dancer in Kohona." She gave anohter smile and a small giggle.

"ok." Tenten giggled. Then kicked off her shoes, running after the Taller man already standing on the dance floor.

"daddy."

"im right here." She stepped on his toes…." Let's go…"

he smiled back, " if you say so Tennie…" he spun here around as the music in the background faded…. ( end flash)

Tenten was crying wet tears stung her eyes then ran down her face and on to neji's shirt sleeve. He though just kept humming to her.

She hugged him tighter."Ten."

"hnm." She looked to face him.

"I love you." he blushed, if we can fix this whole suitor problam I was wondering…"

she watched with anticipation as he paused.

"…would you marry me?"

she pressed her lips firmly to his, then pulled away, as the now happy tears fell, " yes." She moved forward kissing him again.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" they pulled away form eachother to face Ryuu.

"Ryuu, its just that, I don't like you and…."

"I don't care who you like!" the words were harsh and cold. " you are listening to me, let's go! He grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the dance practiclly dragging her.

"you will regret this Kitten…"

…_he has no idea what he just ruined for me but plan A is now in action here we go…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

ok this chapter ended well i think its set nicely for teh next chapter anyway keep review coming we are almost at 100! woot! and did you guys like the song?( the one a had the link too...) anyway will update soon, bye for now.


	19. dance day two: act 2

Chapter 19:dance date

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" they pulled away form each other to face Ryuu.

"Ryuu, its just that, I don't like you and…."

"I don't care who you like!" the words were harsh and cold. " you are listening to me, let's go! He grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the dance practically dragging her.

"you will regret this Kitten…"

…_he has no idea what he just ruined for me but plan A is now in action here we go…_

He drug her toward the group of guys and Hana and Kaita were also standing there but Emi was no where to be seen.

"stay here." He glared at her. she just ignored it.

"you know that you will need to just let me go right?" he ignored her question.

"I think you should worry less about that boy and more about yourself Tenten." Hana said giving a smile.

Tenten shot her a glance, then smiled softly. " you too, cause not everyone is so forgiving about your mistakes right?"

Hana just watched her quietly looking away angrily. Kaita just watched Hana confused at what was going on.

"Hana?"

she was still quiet. " Hana why wont you answer me?"

"just shut up!" she slapped away Kaita's helping hand. " your so annoying just back off, and go do your boyfriend or something." Hana threw her hands in the air and turned to face Kaita yelling loudly.

Kaita was shocked at the comment, she had never been anything but a friend to Hana.

"are you going to take that from her." Tenten nodded pointedly at Kaita.

"this is not your concern Tenten." Kaita looked away from the stares. " I just was trying to help Hana."

"you aren't just helping me you are helping the whole male population, shorty, come' on, admit it!"

"id rather be short than built like a man, hard ass!" Kaita swung at Hana hitting her in the face.

Hana whipped the blood from her face. Tenten had done her part turning the girls against each other.

"knock it off you two!" Dan pulled Kaita off Hana. " its not worth fighting over."

"let go of me!" Kaita yelled kicking him, he let her go she turned to face him pissed. " she called me a whore and I should just forget about it!"

"yes, let it go."

"so you think its ok to have someone call your girlfriend a whore!?" she was screaming at him, up in face pissed, practically spitting.

"it doesn't bother me," he shrugged, as she just stared at him. " its no big deal, nothing important."

She smiled moving softer with her moves stroking his shoulders gentle with her finger tips as half the room watched.

"its ok then if you say so sweetie." She placed one hand on each of his muscular shoulders. " as you said it shouldn't bother me." She smiled again. "and it shouldn't bother you." Her smile had become happy _too _happy. " you know how we planned to get married some day and have kids.

He nodded. "were not!" his expression dropped. " and as for kids." She brought her knee back then slammed it hard into his groin, he heaved out a sketchy breath before falling on his knees to the floor.

"its no big deal don't take it personal, because I don't find them important to me anymore." She spit on him before walking out yelling something like screw you. Tenten was too busy watching Dan struggle on the floor to listen to her ranting more.

Myo's date helped Dan to his feet. " that's harsh man."

"ya think?" Dan said pissed and sarcastic. Tenten found it very funny and would remember to tell Ino and sakura about it later.

"dude don't snap at me, im just trying to help."

"well screw you, who needs your help anyway?" Dan limped off to find a place to sit and/or check himself.

_With the group mad at one another Tenten had done well on her part .Emi was though taken care of separately by Cho and Myo who claimed they had a score to settle…_

Hana sat with Ty, who was helping her clean up her bloody face, it might have not been so bad but Kaita wore a lot, a lot of rings that were very sharp by the cuts Tenten could see on Hana's face.

Myo's date was at the snack bar obviously mad about the comment from Dan.

All that was really left in the circle was Ryuu, Marx, and Cho's ex Tadao. Apparently from what Cho had told her Tadao and Emi had recently been studying anatomy together…

Tenten was glad to not be dealing with that problem, but it seemed her own was about to get worse…

"Kitten." She looked up at Ryuu. " you know how you belong to me till the end of the night and have to do what I say?"

she nodded upset he had basically disgraced her in front of the remaining to guys…

"well here's my next request," he gave an evil grin… " you are to do what Marx wants for the rest of the night, and he likes things dirty."

She glanced over at Marx, who licked his lips, she shivered **_how disgusting _**" request denied." she glared at Ryuu.

" you have to or you wont get your precious scroll." He pulled it form his pocket and waved it at her then placed it back in his pocket.

…_what am I going to do? Plan A is done with, The girls have plan B, plan C was stay calm and rationalize…_her heart was beating to loud for her to think

,her thoughts became just a jumble in her mind…_ what am I going to do we don't have a plan D!…now I have to rely on impulse, and do the first thing that comes to mind…_

she giggled a little in her head…_ ok maybe the second thing that comes to mind…there we go…_ she smiled again self assured.

" Tenten," she turned to see Cho and Myo. They seemed happy so she figured they had gotten Emi already.

"here." Cho threw her , her backpack. She caught it grabbing some scrolls from a side pocket she once again turned again to face Ryuu.

" request denied, give me that scroll or I will kill you." ( ok im putting a picture of her here hoping you can see the face I would have her make here, here goes….)

"your just a girl," he gave a chuckle.

Impulse reaction turn and kick his ass for that comment…. She lashed out hitting him in the face with the scrolls she held. He flew back landing stunned on the ground.

Putting the scrolls around her, she began a jutsu. Two smoky dragons flew in a dance worthy pattern high above everyone, Tenten was shot up there also.

Beginning to spin, weapons shot from her hands when called upon, Ryuu also had begun his dragon Jutus's.

His dragon flew at her with amazing speed . but her weapons were still able to cut threw the smoke and hit her target. Finally his dragons faded.

She looked down to him, he was barely conscious pinned against th ewall by not just cloth in some places flesh, blood trickled in droplets down the wall around his arms and legs.

Tenten after all was the weapons specialist and had good aim.

Suddenly before she could throw anymore kunai, her now ribbon formed scrolls had flowers all over them and she had become pinned in place also by these flowers that wound up to her, the flowers also covered Ryuu, completely.

She looked around and saw Yuka standing in front of Ryuu arms raised. Next to her was Neji.

He now held the scroll they had been waiting for.

"Tenten you can stop fighting now." She watched Neji with surprise, he didn't even try to help her fight Ryuu, he was stopping her….

Yuka lowered her hands and the flowers disappeared Tenten's scrolls alsoas she fell toward the ground, she closed her eyes hoping.

When she opened them she was in Neji's arms. "thanks." She smiled to him.

He nodded. " we should go Tenten, so say some good bye's we need to pack and get this scroll back to Tsunade." She also nodded in agreement.

They began their goodbye's they had made some good friends on this trip.

Cho, and Myo hugged Tenten goodbye, they exchanged addresses and promised to write, and come to kohona some day.

Neji said good bye to Yuka, Tenten made mental note she would need to find out about her and why and how they had met.

Tenten and Neji headed back toward the hotel to gather their things and head home.

End chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok guys thanks for waiting for this chapter, i couldnt think of how to work this when i did i deleted the whole thing grrr...then i retyped it all and revised i think its better now...anyway...

i hope the picture shows up...its basicly a test run to see if i works... because i have a great one of nejitenten that i want to put on here for you guys in teh final chapter...yay for me lol. ok please review, will update soon cause i know everyone cant wait to see what happens with th esuitor so i need to get them to town fast nee? ok well love you guys bye for now.


	20. question and answers

Chapter 20: answers

Tenten and Neji entered the forest on their way home, many questions filling each one's head. They went in silence for a long time.

Tenten became the first to talk. " how did you and Yuka meet?"

He stopped and sat down on a branch leaned against its backing. " well I didn't really know her, she is pen-pals with hinata."

"they had meet each other on another mission and kept in touch,"

"o-." Tenten now felt bad acussing Neji of looking fo rthe girl to make her jelous.

"its fine, Hinata and I were talking and the name Ryuu rung a bell, she rembered it was her pen-pals now ex boyfriend."

"ex?"

"yah he was dating Yuka up until the time we went there." He motioned things out with his hands.

"so…that means he broke up with her because of m-."

"not really," he paused. " Hinata told me to look her up I neeeded anything…so I did."

"and?"

"what do you mean by that Ten?"

"why did you look her up?"

"I need a person besides you who could get somewhat close to Ryuu, and knew the crowd so I wouldn't always have to be there watching you I could focus on Ryuu."

She nodded. " then Yuka said she wouldn't help me withuout something in return." He looked at Tenten who seemeddd a little angry now.

"it was nothing like that, she wanted Ryuu back."

"she wanted that scum back?"

"seems like, so she helped pull you toward me so you would be less with Ryuu so she could move in, I was just spossed to help keep Ryuu jelous that I was hanging out with his ex."

"did it work?"

"yes it did."

"that day at the races, when Yuka and I said Ryuu was looking for you he wasn't at first, he was trying to sound like he cared about you when he saw Yuka and I hanging out."

"I had to admit I was upset when I kept seeing you two togather." She hung her head slightly.

"sweetie." He lift her head with a hand on her chin. " I love you just the same." She blushed as he pulled her close.

She curled into him and he put an arm around her." what did you girls talk about in that bathroom?"

"o that." Tenten shrugged.

"we planned how to get back at Emi and Hana cause Cho found out they were going to tell Ryuu about us."

"so you try to kill him?"

"it didn't start out like that….they were to get Emi, an di was to get Hana and we were trying to turn them against one another on my part, to see what it is really like."

"so were does the kill him thing come in?"

"after the fight, Ryuu called me over to the group of guys, he said because of the deal I have to what he says for that night."

"did he ask you to sleep with him." Neji's eyes hardened.

"not him, but his friend to do what ever his friend wanted an dhe said his friend liked things dirty." She shivered at the thought.

"Ten you did alright." He pulled her a little tighter. "let's be a day late for the city gates ok?"

she nodded in agreement, this was there last day togather unless she got out of the suitor thing.

She pushed the thought from her mind, she was alone with Neji, she decided to do the first thing that came to mind.

"neji." She turned to face him.

"do you want to go swimming?"

"Tenten where are we going to find a water source here?" she brushed a finger aroud the edges of his eyes.

He understood, standing up he activated and looked in all directions till he found a cleqar pond with a small waterfall.

"found it."

"lead the way." She smiled following him to the place, when she got there she smiled at how beautiful it was, she hadnt seen anything so peaceful in a long time.

"is this alright?"

"its perfect." She kissed his cheek lightly. It was around 2 in the afternoon the water had been heated bu the afternoon sun and was warm.

"come'on Neji." She pulled him away from his pack he was looking for trunks. " you don't need them."

She giggled, pulling of her top showing a blue lacey bra, removing her pants she wore lowcut, matching lace undies.

Neji just watch her a stupid smile on his face. " come'on," she giggled again pulling his shirt above his head.

He though undid his own pants, bringing them down to his boxers, she smiled, he was a boxers guy after all.

She ran jumping into the water, squeeling in happyness. " jump in."

And he did. He swam over to her she held one hand on the bank of it.

She leaned in kissing him. He kissed back they knew though they loved each other dearly, with a suitor proposal already in the works, nothing they did legally could honestly stop it.

They wanted to be togather…. to enjoy each others company….they leaned into each other more she held to his back her fingers leaving red trail marks, his were low on her back, one slowly crept it was down grabbing her ass, his favorite guiltly pleasure on her body.

She blushed.

They kissed more, played tag, even marco polo in which Tenten claims he cheated being able to find her so well, though he claimed she was just louder.

Eventaully they tired out and fell asleep in each other's arms, not wanting the day to end, so they didn't have to go back.

End chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

we made it to 100 reviews yay! dances please keep reviews coming will update soon, you people will be so excited , she goes to meet the suitor in the next chapter, eep! so excited here too! will update soon with 4 reviews...or no chapter...hehehe evil laugh.

oh and a started another story with neji tenten also the dorm challenge...anyway you can read that too, when i finish this story i also have another nejitenten planned if you guys would be faithful enough to keep reading fic by me...( plz be faithful to my writings...)

anyway will update soon...bye for now.


	21. cookies, games, and lover's letters

once again im sorry but it does get a little ' R ' rated but not worse than the before chapters, ( sorry fans who wanted lemon...)

Chapter 21: cookies, games, and lover's letters

Neji yawned stretching as the warm sun's rays beat down on his face. Pulling the thin blanket off his upper torso as he did.

He rolled over wrapping an arm around Tenten who lay just in bra and panties they hadnt changed after swimming. " sweetie …" he said to her.

She stired slightly cuddling closer to him. " Baby wake up." She didn't move.

He moved down to her ear. Whispering the warm breath tickled. " Tenten get up…" she shoook her and she moved into him a slight smile on her face. " … before I get physical."

She giggled softly as he said it. holding her eyes tightly closed. She knew the game well after all she had beat him at it last night.

"alright then." He trailed his hand slowly down her curves from her creamy skinned shoulders to the hem of her undies.trying to make her nervous She giggled again and bit her lower lip trying to not be loud or open her eyes.

He pulled on the strap pulling it out from her body and down her leg a little more. He then sat up kissing the curve of her hip where the strap had been above her spot.

She shivered. It was a game like are you nervous yet? …Are you nervous yet? Trying to see how close you get before they give in.

He kissed the soft flesh again this time with his tongue licking the area before sucking on it gently, it felt so good, she thought, her body moved with the motion of his tongue on her body rising with it, a small moan escaped her mouth.

He grinned he loved when he could make her feel that way. " do you give up yet?" in the back of his mind he hoped for a no.

She didn't open her eyes or move, so he continued. Finally he stopped kissing it as a slightly tinted purple mark showed above her pantie line next to a twin of a darker color.

He kissed the small of her neck. She wriggled benith him, as he now layed over top her.

He figured out a way to make her lose after a short trail and error over the past night and this morning, he had hated losing espically to her, he wanted to be the dominant one….

He thrusted into lower half (clothed mind you). "umh." She moaned again, and opened her eyes.

"you lose." He gave a sadistic grin and rolled off. She got to her knees and layed her head on his chest.

"can I try too?" she was smiling.

"no, we should get going, we have to talk with hokage, and you need to be home so you can…."

"pleeeease…" she begged. Trying as hard as she could to copy Kiba's puppy eyes, that worked so well on hinata.

"no Ten, we need to pack up the stuff and get dressed , you should alsoa-." His voice trailed off as he closed his eyes.

Tenten was nibbling on his tender nipple. "mmh" escaped the corners of his mouth. She released. Trailing kisses down his chest, each one she sucked slightly, th ecurve of his muscles seemed better when she was laying on him, at its own height.

"how much can you take?" she giggled. This had become her favorite game aside from monopoly! ( in which she owned!)

he shivered as she stroked his boxers. He had become increasingly hard, he sat up quickly. Using his hands to sheild himself.

"you win again." He quickly rammbled off the words jumping up he went to go get his clothes.

"neji." Tenten said impatiantly. Walking over to him." Come on' Neji I know that's not the best you can do, why did you quit the game?" she followed behind him as he gathered a few things togather. " neji…"

" Ten you won again that's all there is to it." he stopped leaning against a tree he stuck a foot threw the leg hole then the other.

She pushed him harder into the tree, he droped the part of the pants he was holding letting it fall to his ancles as she was face to face with him.

"talk now." She stared deep into his eyes.

"Ten i…can't…"

"then I cant stop playing the game till you tell me…" She kissed he neck harshly, biting down on it. reaching her arms around his she pinned them to the tree using a ribbon that tied her scrolls.

he couldn't walk away from the tree because the pants prevented movment holding his ankles togather.

"say something now…" her words were harsh. He stood quiet, _I don't wan to tell her that im nervous about all this, she is engaged to some other man the moment we step threw those doors into the city…_

she trailed kisses down neji's chest, he tried desperately to ignore it and think…_ then if I touch her I am braking rules of the city and can be put to death…even now she can be concidered engaged and me killed…his mind was racing…he knew what she wanted…he knew what he wanted that's why they started the game the night before…_

neji tell me now or I will get drastic…" she traced a finger around the elastic band of his boxers.

"Ten stop it." The voice seemed not his own by of a frieghten child.

"Then tell me…"

"I can't."_ he was finally close to her, could finally be this near her something he had always wanted…and now she wasn't his…she was someone else's and if he did anythign to herit was his fault, he wouldn't want his bride to be touched by another why wouldthis guy want any different_

_it was like the guys code or something, he just knew if he kept going then it would be wrong…he loved her he truly did that's why he couldn't let her spoil a relationship she might have with this man, over something that maybe wasn't ment to be anything but lust…_

"you will tell me why."she reached her hand down, and stroked the base of his member.

"Ten…stop…" he breathed out.

"no." she rubbed its shaft slowly.

He humped forward then realized what he was doing just playing into her hands. " Ten…stop." He demanded.

She ignored it. and continued the pace steady as he becam eeven harder. Deep down he couldn't deny how good it felt, or how he wished she would go faster…

"ahn." He humped into it again. " Ten…" he mumbled. His eyes were now closed and he bit his lower lip as the feeling swarmed his brain.

"Neji-kun please tell me…." She whispered into his ear.

" because it ….wouldn't… be fair to do something with you …. to…. Your ….suitor …. when you two get married…." His breathing was irregular and sketchy.

She removed her hand. " thank you but, I don't want him whoever he is…." She rolled her eyes, then helped neji away form the tree, he shook his head trying to wake up a little more from the feeling.

"if I wanted him I wouldn't still be out here with you." She sighed, " but I guess you just don't want to be with me like that do you?"

" yes I do , but I cant be." He buttoned his pants. " honestly how are we going to stop this from happening?"

"if you cared you would try to find a way…" she snaped back.

He was taking back by her response. " I do care about you, that's why I want to marry you," he threw his hands in the air and moved closer to her. " I love you that's why I asked you to marry me!"

"that's what I wanted to hear." She kissed his cheek, " and ill take care of the suitor, you just be there. She smiled at him, but unknown to her that was going to be more difficult than she thought.

xXx

When they reached hokage's office the spirits were a little low bu tnot quite broken.

"your scroll." Tenten smiled trying a happy face.

" thank god." Tsunade snatched it from her hands and opened it looking at its contints smiling.

"what was it about if you don't mind me asking?" Neji interjected.

"o this." She turned it over so they could see what it said.

On the to in large letter's was printed 'Choclate Chip Cookies the Old Fashioned Recipe'.

Neji and Tenten's jaws dropped.

They both left angry and upset about the stupid scroll being some cooking recipe, its not like tsunade needed it for anything really….

xXx

Tenten turned the key, entering the house,she went up to her room.

Dropping her bag of dirty clothes on the floor she grabbed a fresh towel and headed for the shower.

When she got out Ino and Sakura were sitting on her bed.

" hey guys hold on a second." She grabbed a pair of undies and a bra from her drawer, then went back into the bathroom and put them on.

Walking back out, she began looking for her pyjama shorts and a cami to lounge in while around the house.

"What is that?!"in osaid loudly pionting to the hickies above her underwear line.

Tenten blushed. "nothing." She looked away quickly find the shorts she wanted covered the marks quickly.

"doesn't look like nothing.." Sakura smiled.

"and to me it looks fresh…" the two giggled.

"I got it yesterday no big deal." Tenten shrugged then slipped the shirt over her head.

"no big deal!" ino yelled. " our precious Tenten with one of those," she pointed to her hip. " it's a big deal, a big steamy deal she needs to share!" Sakura nodded.

"it was steamy, " she giggled.

"tell more." The pair leaned in smiles wide.

After maybe two hours of talking ino rembered something.

"we couldn't get you out of the suitor thing Ten." She looked down sad.

"agents failed." Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"I was away on mission to till late last night, then when I got homem fromm hokage there was some delivery so annoying…I think it was for you Ten."

"really from who?"

"I don't know but its really pretty a flower with some note."

Tenten ran down to the kitchen. On the tablesat a pale blue rose bloomed fully it was amazing, so beautiful, it was the rose Neji and her had saved before they left for mission.

She reached down grabbing the card it read….

**Ten,**

**I ment what I said about marrying you come down to the old training grounds tonight at 11. ill meet you there.**

** Love, Neji**

She smiled to herself holding th enote and flower close she would be there…..she would be there….

End chapter…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok im sorry but she didnt met the suitor in this chapter i put it on hold because i forgot i had to but this stuff in it...i promise the suitor will be soon revealed

...any guesses about the note by chance?... i would love to hear your guesses...i already know what im doing with it but i just want to see who's closest they will get a walk in role in the fic.

so good luck to all who participate in guessing...ok like always love you guys, please review, and i will update soon...


	22. At the Garden's Rim

Chapter 22: At the Garden's Rim

Tenten ran down to the kitchen. On the table sat a pale blue rose bloomed fully it was amazing, so beautiful, it was the rose Neji and her had saved before they left for mission.

She reached down grabbing the card it read….

**Ten,**

**I meant what I said about marrying you come down to the old training grounds tonight at 11. ill meet you there.**

**Love, Neji**

She smiled to herself holding the note and flower close she would be there…..she would be there….

She decided that she needled to change back into real clothes. But out of lesser judgment decide pajamas would be fine.

the nights had become colder, she wore fleece long legged bottoms over the shorts and a zip able hoodie over her tank top.

She let her hair down, it was in dark chocolate waves down her back. She was make-up less, but she figured he wouldn't mind that the shiny color wasn't over her eyes after all she didn't need it to impress him, he liked her how she was.

They had trained many places as a team, with Lee and Gai, the forest clearing about four miles outside city gates, Hyuuga compound but one spot was special to them as a pair of trainees.

The garden's Rim, they hadn't been there in so long she nearly got lost on her way there.

It was a spot where she saw Neji get his first kiss when they were 11, she remembered running home crying to her uncle upset. (flash)

Tenten hadn't meant to follow him, but she wanted to know what he was up too, he had always told her things, but he hadn't been telling her anything recently, and she felt distant and wanted to fix the feeling.

No sooner had she caught up with him then saw The hyuuga's lips pressed with another's in greeting. It was Janna.

She (Janna) had always liked him, and Ten knew it then too, they were best friends when they had been younger.

Janna was the last to notice Tenten, when Neji pulled away first to look at her, silent.

"Tenten … you knew I liked him…" Janna watched her closely, Tenten blinked holding back the stinging tears.

"I know," she smiled. "and I'm happy for you." Tenten walked over hugging her friend. She sniffled, while in her friends embrace. " if you remember I like Ichiro."

They giggled together. Neji watched her expression raising a brow.

"I just wanted to let you guys know I wont be at the academy tomorrow right away I have a doctor's appointment," she lied.

"o- ok." Janna smiled back.

Neji watched her, she felt very uncomfortable with him watching her as so. She left the two at the Rim and ran home as quick as she could, her uncle comforted her while she stayed home from school. She didn't like him but felt lie she was losing her best friend and team mate, not to mention she just became the third wheel. (end flash)

After that she had sworn off boys, but had forgotten till now, at the Rim's edge, she waited on the outside, _maybe that's why I never accepted a suitor…?_ She shook the thought away. _It wasn't really that she convinced herself, it just wasn't right with any of the other's, they weren't right for her._

xXx

Neji was nervous, his hands shook. He sat on the nearest log. He pulled a small box from his pocket and fiddled with the latch on it.

It had cost him a lot of money, most of his savings and Hinata had also helped pay for it along with her now boyfriend Kiba.

He smiled looking out over the Garden's Rim's small water hole, it was now almost dried up but it used to be filled with water to the edge. He closed his eyes letting the memories flood back to his mind. ( flash )

"Tenten come 'on jump in!" he yelled, cupping his hands over his mouth.

" I can't" she whinnied dipping a foot in the water then pulling away from it she shuttered.

"why not?" he was confused.

"I just can't." she looked away and wrapped her arms around herself she shuttered again.

He got out and went over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. " I can teach you how to swim Ten."

"I can too swim." She barked back.

"than do it." he dared.

She shuttered looking at the water. " its just too cold for a swim." She looked away form the water smugly.

"no its not." he protested. Grabbing her up in his arms.

"Hyuuga let go!" she yelled, a blush tinted her cheeks. He was only 14 now but she didn't expect him to be strong enough to lift her.

"let go." He gave a sly smile holding her over the water.

"don't let go! Don't let go!" she screamed clinging to him tightly.

This made him blush too. Setting her on the ground next to him. "you really don't have to swim Ten I wont make you."

He jumped back into the water. She watched the ground, then turned back to face the water. "Neji."

He swam back toward the bank a little. " yah, Ten."

"umm….Can you teach me to swim?" she shy waited for his reply.

"uhm." He nodded. " ok jump in at me, ill catch you." He held open his arms, waiting.

"are you crazy? I'm not ready to jump in yet." She squealed.

"Ten trust me." She watched his eyes, a quiet unspoken confidence began to grow in her.

She ran as fast as she could jumping forward at him into the water screaming the whole way. (end flash)

He was startled by a sound in the distance not far from him, he thrust the small box back into his pocket. "Ten."

"Hey Neji." She smiled, walking over to him, he gave her a small kiss on the cheek as she joined him on the log.

"I'm glad you came."

"me too." She looked around a sighed.

"a lot of memories isn't there?" he rubbed her hands with his own to make sure they would stay warm the air was a bit colder than expected.

"yes a lot." She looked down " not all good you know."

"do you mean the time Janna kissed me?" he leaned in to look at her eyes.

"yes."

"it didn't mean anything Ten."

"then why did you kiss her?"

"she kissed me, she asked me out, then before I could answer she lip locked me." He shrugged.

"what were you going to say to her before then?," her eyes looked up at him.

"I was going to say no," he watched her smile widen a little. "if you remember I never dated her, I didn't like her like that we were just friends, honest."

He touched her cheek caressing it with the back of his hand.

" don't you remember ?"

"yes I do?"

"why didn't you go out with her?

"I told you I didn't like her that way…"

"did you ever like anyone that way?"

"yes."

"who?"

"a team mate of mine, I broke her heart when she was younger," she watched him eyes widened slightly. "though she never said it even without these eyes of mine I could see it." he rubbed her cheek again, " deep down I felt she would never forgive me for what happened, and I would have an empty hole if you never … ," he paused then regained his composer ",as I waited afraid to hurt her again or the team and tell her how I felt, destroying what I had worked so hard to rebuild."

She leaned over kissing his lips gently. " you fill my hole." She giggled.

He smile back. " so many time here." He looked around at the scenery.

"do you remember trying to teach me how to swim?"

"I do remember that small yellow bikini your uncle bought and made you wear." He nudged her.

"shut up." She giggled pushing him back playfully.

"yeah I remember, what about it, you learn fairly quickly."

"remember my first run into it, jumping?" she smiled.

"yah."

"you let me fall into the water, then swam under after me, you didn't even catch me like you promised." She crossed her arms.

"I said to trust me not that I would catch you." He smiled. "do you remember your second try?"

"you caught me." She blushed shyly, " but I'm not sure how you got me to try again?"

"does it really matter?"

"I guess not." she giggled. " so why did you call me out here? Was it just to tell stories?"

"not really." He fingers found their way to his pocket tracing the boxes outline against him pants.

"what is it then?"

"close your eyes."

"why?" she gave a playful smile. "are we playing a game?"

"not really.." he shrugged. " hold out your hand and close your eyes."

"what are you going to do?"

"trust me." He pulled her hand into position. " close your eyes."

"alright." And she did.

He pulled the small box from his pocket, and unlatched it. pulling a silver ring from it he smiled slipping it on her finger. perfect fit.

It was a beautiful ring, there was a nice sized diamond in the middle, and four smaller ones on each side of the large middle one.

"open your eyes." She did and looked down at her hand.

"Neji …its…beautiful." She smiled as warm tears ran down her cheeks. " I love you."

She jumped at him, he hit the ground her body laying over his, lips locked.

She held his face in her hands. " I love you, and yes I do." She giggled before kissing him again.

"We can go see hokage early tomorrow" Tenten suggested " and ask her to deley the meeting with the suitor, so we can have time to stop this."

"then you and I."

"can be married." She giggled, then leaned in Eskimo kissing him, before attacking his lips into another lip lock.

xXx

He carried her home, long after she had fallen asleep in his arms, she had a habit of doing that but he really couldn't complain about it could he?

He laid her on the bed. Slipping off her shoes, before sliding her feet under the covers. Pulling them up to her chin he covered her. "night Tenten."

He stroked the ring on her finger, then kissed her gently "till tomorrow."

End chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yayness i liked writing this chapter...it was fun. and as for the winner's here's the story...i wrote this before i read all your review i did that purposely so it wouldn't just do someone's on purpose because i liked them better or something...well i typed it all up and then it didnt seem to fit correctly... so i changed it to this...

...but before it was them eloping so because no one guessed this i will give it to the people because thats what the original was going to be so the winners are...**Senryu52809**...and...**Lingering Soul-Broken Mind**... congrats to you both!

...i would the winners to send me a note or post in a review what they want to look like a few details not a huge thing, and you can be in the next few chapters...

ok as for next chapters preview...when Tenten wakes up who else is there to see the ring on her finger and know she was out late, her uncle, and the meeting has been moved to an earlier time so they can't go talk to hokage... With Neji away and her uncle not letting her tell Neji what's going on she hopes for the best but thinks of a more drastic measure...

and poor Neji he is pulled away to run arrands with Haishi that next morning and has no clue about the earlier timed suitor meeting will he be there to stop it on time? review please thanks.


	23. prepare, suitor begins

Chapter 23:

"uhm." Tenten rolled pulling the blanket over her face. " stupid sun," she mummbled.

"Ten." She jumped practicly out of her skin and landed on the floor in a heap with the blankets.

Emi covered her mouth and giggled and the shooked sister. " so my voice impressions are getting better ne?"

"very much so." Ten rubbed her eyes. " why are you here so early trying to give me a heart attack!"

"uncle's here too he's downstairs with ino and sakura, making tea I figured you would want up something important."

"what is it?"

Emi shrugged. " no one tells me anything anymore."

"me neither." Ten shook her head standing up she went to go get a bathrobe. She tied the robe into a knot and the two headed downstairs.

"mornin' Ten." Her uncle said pouring her a glass of tea.

"what's this about uncle?" she asked pulling out a chair to sit down, she didn't pick up her glass of tea.

"nothing can't I serve you tea in the morning?" he asked retoriclly.

"no, not really, what's the catch?"

"nothing." He shrugged turning to sakura. "more?" she nodded and was given more tea.

"alright then." She eyed the tea glass suspiciously but picked it up anyway, her fingers tapped nervously on its sides.

"plink."

"what was that?"

"hmm… whad'ja say uncle," she turned to face him.still nervously tapping away.

"plink."

"that noise…" he looked around. She set the cup down.

"uncle are you ok? I don't even hear anything." She turned to ino and sakura. " did you hear it?" she pointed to them questionally with the hand that held the ring, and a small glimmer flickered to uncle and ino.

Uncle watched her questioningly.

Ino lashed out at the hand garbbing it with two of her own. "Tenten I so need to borrow your lotion, your hands are so soft." She smiled pulling the ring from Ten's finger. And sitting back down in her chair.putting it in her pocket.

Tenten had noticed it was taken and gave a thankyou nod to ino who smiled back.

After tea uncle decide it was time for him and Emi to go."ill see you at the suitor meeting today will I not?" he asked her with a smile.

Tenten gave no real response.

"baby I know you think you wont like this but it is for the best, you need someone to take care of you."

"I have my friends, and team mates I don't need some suitor ive never meet and have to act like I care about!" she yelled back.

"its not an act Ten! you will care and you will marry and like it." his voice was stirn.

" I wont marry him , I will marry who I choose!" she yelled them blushed at the thought of her and neji.

"and who too? That team mate of yours?"

"uncle!" she yelled. Then glared at him.

"at any rate that boy won't be at the meeting, it was re scheduled to be earlier this morning not at six tonight but at 11! and furthur more-"

" I hate you!" Tenten screamed pointing to her uncle.

"well guess what that's to bad, ill pick you up here in two hours." He turned to walk out. Emi ran over and hugged her sister.

"anything I can do to help?"

"not yet Em." She patted her sister's head go with uncle for now."

"o-ok." Emi ran out after her uncle.

"Ten you are so lucky I got that from you, I think your uncle might have seen it." ino pulled it form her pocket and gave it to her.

"thanks ino I owe you so much." She hugged her friend

"god he spent a mint on that rock for you." Sakura giggled. " its really pretty Ten but-."

"what are you going to do seince the meetig has been moved forward?" I need to get to neji we are going to talk to hokage-sama, an have this thing post poned. Then eventually we can cancel it."

"that is if you get there early isnt it Ten?" they turned to see her uncle behind them…

xXx

"Neji ! " Hashi called through his door.

"be right there." He opened the door. "yes."

"we are doing arrands, come."

"o-ok, just a sec getting my shoes," he ran back in then came out with shoes and jacket on.

They had been doing chores alomost all morning when Neji realized they had a follower.

"come out." He turned to see Emi.

"Emi, what's wrong? Why arent you with uncle or Ten?" the younger girl was rarely allowed out alone.

"Tennie's suitor meeting has been moved to 11 now."

Neji looked around for a clock, it was about 10:50 and he was half-way across town from the meeting area.

"thanks Em." He set down the bag and proceeded to run and get there as quick as he could.

"where are you going Neji?" Hashi asked as neji turned to meet his stare.

"to get Tenten."

"boy she isnt your's, she being given away to someone else maybe even as we speak."

"but I love her. and she loves me!"

"how do you know?"

"she has my ring, and accepted to marry me!" he looked at a calm Hashi.

"you shouldn't have Neji." he sighed and paused for a long while. "but she loves you and you love her correct? Then its not up to me to stop you." He nodded as neji ran off

Emi walked over to Hashi. As a jutsu was formed the disappeared into thin air.

Neji thought as he ran.

That was the first decent thing Hashi had ever done in his life to Neji's knowledge… 

…_maybe he wasn't as heartless as he was said to be…_

xXx

"you aren't to see that boy again!" her uncle was now dragging her up the stairs by her right arm, the red marks prodominently showing on her tender flesh.

"let go!" she yelled fighting the pull of it all.

When the got up stairs, she was thrown inside her room, hot tears ran from her eys down her face.

"you will marry the suitor! You will like it and if you try anything like your stunts previous then I will deal with you myself!" he slammed the door shut and locked her in.

she pounded the floor with her fist why was her uncle so cruel. Why didn't he want her happyness, when he knew where it came from, she looked at her bare finger.

He had taken and thrown the ring somewhere outside the window not long into the fight.

She whipped the tears from her face, and getting up walked over to her dresser. A box sat in the top drawer.

She opened it and out came a hand-gun, she traced its barrel then the trigger. She didn't need any other suitor but neji, and this time, she promised herself she wouldn't miss when he came through the door to greet her.

After she was ready, they walked to the meeting area a building not far from hokage's building, it was round with two doors on opposite sides of the building and a circlular room inside a larger one. Windows allowed the families to watch into the room where the meeting would take place.

She wa the first to arrive it seemed for she didn't even see the suitor's family waiting with her own when the entered.

Two gaurds lead her toward the door she would enter, along with ino and sakura for support.

When they reached the door it was time for her friends to say goodbye.

"stay strong Ten." ino smiled a tear in her eye as she hugged her friend.

Sakura smiled in about the same crying state and held out her hand, in it was the ring, she had retrived it for her. " thank you." Ten now also had a tear in her eye.

After her friends had left the guards led her into the room, it was white, white walls, wood floor.

She could hear some talking on the other side of the mirrored wall but not much and it was to hard to understand it. she closed her eyes and sotmped her foot a few times, feeling the vibrations so she could tell where things were even with her eyes closed.

She heard the door opposite her open she squeezed her eyes tigher, then pulled out the gun.

She aimed, shecould tell where he was coming from when she knew the door was fully open she fired….

"bang."

End chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

omg! i made this really cliffy for you guys...hehehe...anyway review your thoughts. and thanks for all the reviews we are almost at 130 now! woot !

and for the two winners from last chapter i still need you to tell me what you want your character to look like a few detail, hair and clothing maybe, so when i write you in then you wont seem so out of place...if you don't send details you wont be put in...

and i figured out a way to get the music im pretty sure, where it shows my homepage on the bio, click that and i will take you to the site where i have video's up that i think go with this fic, yayness, the middle one show us the way is for the dance they did back when i tried to get it to work the other two are about nejiXtenten in general.

ps. when i use it for other stories vids to then the threee posted will move to playlists ( is on site you will see) click that and it will be under the stories title. ok everyone enjoy the music!


	24. POV shot

Chapter 24: POV shots

"Trek, do you think your doing the right thing going over there this morning?" Megumi asked as she cleared the table.

"we are testing them…" he sighed. "I need to know if he really does love our Ten." he sighed again leaning back in his chair.

"well keep control of your temper." She shook a finger at him.

"what temper?" he crossed his arms and stared at her.

"that one." She gave a small smile, " yoru know your just as bad and stubborn as she is if not more." She gave a small giggle.

"I am not." he pouted, she kissed his lower lip.

"of you going don't be late and take Emi with you I think she should go." She gave him ahug then walked toward the stairs. " Emi!"

she cam eracing down. "yah?"

"you and uncle are going to see Ten about something very special." She gave a smile.

"what is it?"

"when your older." Uncle patted her head. "when your older child when your older." He slipped on a jacket.

"why can't I be old enough yet ive been a young child forever." She pouted, but was given a piece of candy from uncle which brightened her mood.

"bye guys have fun , ill meet you there at 11." She waved to them from the doorway. " and rember to control your temper!"

xXx

_I should have kept my temper when I knew it was from him. _ Trek shook his head. _ But I …she had disobeyed my orders to marry the suitor and not be with Neji, without concent…_

"Trek." He turned to see Hashi and Emi.

"how did it go?"

"he's on his way."

"and he's running really fast!" Emi giggled.

"so you were right he would come." Ten's uncle smiled at her threw the mirror.

"im glad we tested them, they would have gotten togather without us you know." Hashi gave a short smile.

"I know he even gave her a ring."

"so with or without us they decided on each other…" he sighed. " maybe she's right he is like me too much,"

"neji you mean?"

"yah, I did the same to my father to marry my wife…."

"I married who was given to me, but she died and I didn't really get to know her much, her sister Meg here." He motions to Megumi who is on the opposite side of him. " she moved in when she died, it is costom to give another child in place if one dies for their clan so I got her," he smiled " and I love her."

"so is the little one your's?" Hashi looked to Emi.

"no both my sister and her husbands they died, and Ten and her where left in my care."

"when you live with someone you pick up on their traits and habits, I guess that's why Neji did what he did I going behind my back."

"same here Ten either picked up on my temper or she inherited it from her mother, my sister."

"is that why she is carrying a gun."

"what gun?"

"she has a gun." He motioned to Tenten who was standing in the room alone tapping her feet on the ground impatiently.

"what?" Trek looked at Ten as hard as he could threw the stupid mirroring window. " I don't see one…."

"it in her pocket hid from normal eyes view."

"Should we stop this then and just tell them?"

"than Neji would have ran the whole way here for nothing…" Hashi didn't even turn his head as Neji burst through the door headed for the second.

He placed his hand on it sliding it open slightly.

From another view you see Tenten fumbling then pulling out the gun squeezing her eyes shut and she fires, as soon as Neji gets the door all the way open

"bang."

He was leaned against the door frame blood dripped down his white clothing. Tenten opened her eyes then dropped the gun in horror as she saw she had shot Neji.

"o- my God, what have I done?" her hands went to her face as she colapsed to the floor in a crying ball. " neji-kun…"she whimpered.

"neji-kun, I didn't mean too im so sorry," she cryed harder as the body was unreponsive.

"Neji…" she whimmpered again.

End chapter

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hehehe... i made it cliffy again, and i changed teh POV, somethign important for Naruto if you've evr noticed no one is ever completely evil, so i had to show that with the uncle's. and the next chapter will show if his is dead or possibly living, i want comments on this cause im not sure what way to go yet?

did you guys like the music? the slide shows are all about nejiXtenten besides the one i used when they were dancing. anyway tell me if you like the music or not.


	25. doctor's office

Chapter 25: doctor's office

From another view you see Tenten fumbling then pulling out the gun squeezing her eyes shut and she fires, as soon as Neji gets the door all the way open

"bang."

He was leaned against the door frame blood dripped down his white clothing. Tenten opened her eyes then dropped the gun in horror as she saw she had shot Neji.

"o- my God, what have I done?" her hands went to her face as she collapsed to the floor in a crying ball. " Neji-kun…"she whimpered.

"Neji-kun, I didn't mean too im so sorry," she cried harder as the body was unresponsive.

"Neji…" she whimpered again.

His eye twitched open as his hand slowly reacted to the bleeding shoulder. Blood had splattered his whole front so Tenten had thought she shot him in the chest and killed him.

"Ten." he mumbled out she looked up.

"Neji-kun." She screamed his name running at him jumping wrapping her arms about his neck.

"Ten." he stroked her hair with the hand opposite the one holding his bleeding shoulder. " I love you, but… your hurting me right now." She pulled away quickly.

" my bad sorry." She smiled, as she helped him toward the hospital and the nearest medic nin.

xXx

"are you ok Neji?" she touched his leg sympathetically.

"im fine," he gave a small smile. " and thanks to my eyes I saw it for the most part so I could move enough to not get hit in any vital areas."

"im glad." She looked away somewhat ashamed.

"why did you shoot at me is what I want to know?"

" I thought it was the suitor.." she blushed I thought if I couldn't have you id rather be in jail or dead, and I didn't want to marry anyone but you so…" he needed to go away."

"ok."

She played with the ring on her finger. " do you still want to-"

He pulled her hand to him. " I wouldn't want it any other way." He smiled and kissed her visible forehead she had left her ninja head band at the house.

"excuse me Mrs. Hyuuga." The nurse knocked on the door and opened it slowly. " your uncle is here to see you."

"a…" Tenten looked at Neji a bit confused, he just told her it was fine and waved her off to follow the nurse.

Tenten was led into a small waiting room with her uncle, Meg, and Hashi along with his wife and Hinata.

"Tennie." Trek watched her as she came in, she felt like stock at the slaughter. " take a seat."

Ten hopped herself onto the edge on the table nearest her to watch them.

"what do you think is best?"

Trek turned to face Hashi. Who stood quiet in thought for a few seconds, before replying. " well it seems they will do it with or without consent, isn't that right Mrs. Hyuuga." He looked to Tenten with a small smirk.

"Mrs. Hyuuga why does everyone keep calling me that, im not married to anyone yet."

"yes you are." She turned to Hinata's mother. " sweetie, as soon as that ring hit your finger you were married under Hyuuga law no priest is needed nor family present,"

"you just need one member's consent isn't that right Hinata?" Hashi turned to his blushing daughter. " as I understand it you helped pay for the ring."

"y-yes…" she tried to avoid the stares.

"so he knew that before he gave it to me?"

"yes he did, didn't you Neji." She turned to see him standing in the door.

"yes." He stepped in shutting the door behind himself. "is it ok?"

"it's a little late to ask her that now, isn't it." Trek gave him a look.

"its fine with me." She snuggled onto his arm.

"I disapprove of how you went behind our backs-"

"but…." Megumi cut him off, " but was sweet that you asked her yourself," she smiled to Trek then giggled.

"we give you permission to marry her." her uncle motioned her over closer to him, she giggled as Neji gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"now to plan a formal wedding for our side of the family." Megumi shouted hand in the air.

She was accompanied by Neji's aunt and Hinata as the headed out the door.

They turned to watch Hashi and Trek leave also headed toward hokage's to tell of what happened and get some papers signed. They newly weds were standing alone in the room.

She blushed as he kissed her passionately, she cooed softly at this, which made him want her more…

…but they decided it would have to wait till later they still needed a doctor's consent to go then they could head home to get neji (the rabbit) and go to the Hyuuga compound, where she would be living…

end chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hope you guys like that he is ok. maybe lol. sorry it took so long i was busy this last week. anyway i have a nother question do you want me to do many chapters about planning the wedding and such maybe life after for a while, or just the formal wedding and end the fic?

im leaving this total up to your guys votes cause i dont know if you want to keep reading it or read the new one a plan to start about them... anyway tell me what you guys think... thanks.


	26. bachlor party? wedding dress

two weeks before the wedding

" dude you need a bachlor party!" kiba said nudging neji who was trying hard to ignore him.

"no." he sat fustratedly putting his face in his hands.

"you know you want it!" naruto went on, " girls…"

"many HOT girls…" kiba added.

"all there to impress you!" naruto wrapped an around around his shoulders "we have a lot of planning to do."

Neji was practically dragged out of his chair down to some sex shop run by naruto's sensei Jiraya.

"oi Jiraya, " naruto waved, then leaned over the counter whispering loudly to Jiraya, "it his bachlor party we need some girls, a cake, and some fun things for the party."

Neji wanted to slam his head threw the glass counter.

"ooo" he hurried to a back room you could hear things falling and boxes being rummaged through. " here it is !" he shouted running back into the room with a book.

"these are the women I can get to dance at your party, take your pick…" he handed the open book to the boys.

"can they really bend like that?" kiba said a little bugeyed…

"and more." Jiraya gave a sly smile.

"so you know from experience?" naruto gave him a raised brow look…" who would sleep with an old man like you?"

jiraya sweatdrop…." Yes they did, and im not that old…" he muttered.

"to bad your not getting married naruto you could have them at your party." Jiraya nudged him.

"ooo I want that one," he pointed to the page drool practically falling out his mouth.

"your not getting married dobe" kiba rolled his eyes. " they are only for if your getting married…"

"I need a bride!" naruto does pose. " but who would like me?"

"hinata, has always had a thing for you…" neji said watching kiba, he knew of course kiba and hinata were dating and now getting serious.

"shut it." kiba barked back.

"so she is able to get married?"

"yes"

"neji ." kiba fummed,

"I have to go find her, and ask her to marry me!" naruto yelled running out to find hinata.

"naruto don't you touch her!" kiba yelled running out after her.

"so they arent going to buy anything?" Jiraya said sadened head down.

"we arent buying service from any women." Neji shook his head.

"o-" he walked to the back room and put the book away somewhere then came back out. " you still here?"

"can I see that please?" he motioned to a teddy that was on a hook behind the register.

"fine." He handed it to him.

Neji looked it over a few times." Can I have this in blue?"

"yes. When would you need it by?"

"in two weeks time."

"it will be there."

one week before the wedding

" I cant belive you put of buying a dress till now…" ino rolled her eyes shoving Ten into a dressing room with a few random dresses.

" you do everything at the last minute…" sakura agreed looking at a top on oddly shaped rack.

"who doesn't?" cho said with a smile, she took another drink of her milkshake. " these are really good."

"jiro does make the best." Ten said peaking her head over the door.

" more dressing less talking" ino snapped.

"ok ok."

Cho giggled. " so what are you up to tonight?" cho turned to sakura,

"a…I have a date …..in about an hour" She blushed.

"really with who?"

they all stared at cho. "lee." She blushed again.

"are you serious?" ino asked eyes bugging.

"yes, he's so cute and sweet, he brought me flowers yesterday when he asked." She sighed.

"eww." Ino gaged.

"awe.." sakura smiled.

"what do you guys think?" Tenten asked steping out.

"that's the one." Ino smiled pointently.

"no doubt about it."

"yep."

"so this one it is." Tenten smiled as they all joined into the group hug.

End chapter

* * *

sorry this has taken forever to get to you guys and its a short chapter...next chapter will be the wedding... but honestly im really busy this next week with ited tests and this weekend i have camp so i wont even be near a computer... ill write the final chapter when i get the chance, thanks for you rpatience bye for now. 


	27. wedding and honeymoon

as this is intitled wedding and honeymoon and need to add the fact this chapter does get lemon... ( sorry for the spoil)

Chapter 27: a wedding and honeymoon night 

It was the day of the long awaited wedding, Tenten was their bedroom, looking for something to wear later that night cause she had to take clothes with her while they were on honeymoon, of course. Then she heard a knock at the door.

"yes?" she questioned turning around to open the door but they had already entered.

He kissed her gently on the forehead. "morning" she giggled.

"isn't it bad luck to see the bride on wedding day ?" she put her hands on her hips and watched I'm with a cute stern but playful glare.

"I love when you do that." He then started tickling her, she fell back onto their bed, she had after all been living with them since she was his wife according to Hyuuga custom.

"stop it Neji." She said between laughs holding her sides.

"if you wish." He smiled sitting up now.

"why did you stop?" she gave a questioning smile.

"so you don't want me too?" with that he toppled her back onto the bed, till he was strattled over her. " what do you want Mrs. Hyuuga?"

she blushed every time she would hear it. " find out yourself." She giggled again.

"as you wish." His hands slowly lifted up her shirt. And he kissed her stomach, then he worked her shirt off and kissed up to her breasts. She wriggled beneath him.

"Neji-"

he gave a knowing smile, he now held her arms above her head with one of his own the other undoing the troublesome buttons on her pants.

"Nej-" he sealed her lips with a kiss to quiet her. Her pants now unbutton gave way to show the lace panties she had been hiding…

"for me?" he trailed a finger over their rim, as she lay enjoying it, every touch and motion, her eyes closed she was moaning softly as he rubbed her.

"uhn." She thrust forward softly she couldn't help but want it.

suddenly he got up and walked across the room, grabbing a pack and started putting his clothes in it for the honeymoon weekend.

She sat up." What are you doing?"

"packing." He looked at her like she was crazy.

"so you were just….?" She looked over at his sly smile. " how dare you…"

she grabbed him by the shirt and threw him onto the bed, she climbed on top of him. "you will not just stimulate me then make me wait till tonight that's just cruel." She pushed her lower half into his in an upward motion. His expression changed from teased to pleasured, he secretly loved when she was aggressive, it was a huge turn on.

"now its your turn…" she rubbed her spot against his again, she felt the size had changed an immense amount.

His hands slowly crept down over her back side another of his guilty pleasures, he squeezed it then she felt a shiver run through his body. She smiled. And began to let him have more of what he wanted but on her terms.

A knock at the door snapped them back to reality. "It's for you." He said and she rolling her eyes, and rolled off him irritated at this intrusion.

"can I help you?" she asked opening the door. To see Ino, sakura, and Cho.

"we need to go get you ready for the wedding…" Sakura began.

"its only 2." Neji said walking up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. He kissed her neck " the wedding isn't for another 8 hours, so you can go away"

"Neji." Ten said in a slightly irritated voice.

"it takes the bride a lot longer to get ready than you think…." Cho began.

"I don't need a lecture." He said looking up.

"jeez a little snippy today aren't we?" Ino said with a laugh and a smile.

"you would be too if…"

"Neji." Ten cut him off with a glare, turning around she smiled then threw her arms around his next pulling her lips towards his ear. "tonight then ….i promise" she whispered into his ear.

"alright."

"that's my man." She giggled then nibbled his ear lightly, where no one could see, she felt a warm shiver run through his body. "tonight."

"ill pack for you" he waved them off with a small smile shutting the door behind them he flopped onto the bed, " so close" he mumbled. Every time they had gotten so close to try it something else always happened… he sighed… "Maybe tonight."

xXx

The bride was now ready to walk down the aisle. Her dress was perfect, hugging all the right places.

A friend who had a knack at doing the natural look did her makeup.

Her hair was down and in it was placed white Lilacs these flowers also made up her small bouquet.

Her bridesmaids, Hinata, sakura, Cho, and Ino where all lovely in the pale blue dresses of their own.

Finally the door opened and her uncle smiled, motioning at the music that each girl was to go out on cue and link arms with her partner and walk down the way toward the front.

For some reason Tenten was now nervous. " You look beautiful." Trek smiled giving her a hug.

"Thanks uncle."

"Remember meg and I love you very much so take care of yourself" he patted her on the shoulder, "ready?"

she nodded taking his arm, she began to walk down the long aisle.

There was so many people she knew, that cared for both of them so much and wished them both the best.

She saw Che and lee sitting together, him as always in a jumpsuit made from spandex he gave her a thumbs up and a smile.

Her sensei, he had since gotten married himself, and had one on the way with his wife Claire.

Hinata and Kiba sat hand in hand watching each other from the corners of their eyes more or less than her but who could blame them they were in love.

Ino sat with Chouji and Shikamaru, they were all quite the group. Sakura and Naruto sat near them.

She had reached the end on the walk. She looked up to see Neji he bowed before Trek and extended a hand for ten to take, she did. Trek stepped back a small tear hung in the corners of his eyes.

"ill take good care of her."

"I know." He smiled then sat down next to Megumi with Emi on his lap, she had been a pretty flower girl.

"Ten." she turned back to face Neji who wrapped his arms around her waist and dipped her low kissing her passionately before the cheering crowd, when she cam eup both faces were red with blush.

"that solves that question…" Tsunade said with a smile, "so lets begin with the vows"

xXx

They reached the spa exhausted from the wedding and its after party in which lee was given sake….

Neji set the bag down by the door shutting it he walked over to the bed. "umph." He said laying down on his back from his knee down hanging over the end. He undid his tie and let it hang still slightly connected to the collar.

"I think I'm going to go take a shower." She smiled giving his forehead a light kiss." ill be back, what bag is mine?"

"a… the gray one." He said closing his eyes.

She went into the bathroom taking the bag with her.

After a few minutes of silence Neji began to think about the day _the morning was good_ he smiled at the thoughts. _I packed the bags then….wait a minute her bag is green not gray, gray is mine oh shit!_

"hey Neji." She said opening the bathroom door.

"yes?" he asked somewhat reluctantly.

" what do you think?"

"about?" he had kept his eyes shut. She grabbed his hands pulling him to a sitting position.

He felt her legs wrap around his waist, she was now sitting facing him on his lap. She unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest.

"I found this in your bag, the gray one. And I think it looks better on me than it would you." She giggled, taking his hands and trailing them slowly around her curved figure.

She could tell he was liking it. he opened his eyes, she was wearing the teddy he bought for her at Jiraya's shop.

"like?" she questioned with a smile.

"yes." He lowered himself backwards onto the bed as she crawled over top of him rubbing into his spot stimulating it.

"what do you want to do?" he asked playfully twirling a strand of her her.

"everything." She said whispering it into his ear before she nibbled on it.

"Ten-." she cut him off.

"I want to be in control." She kissed then nibbled slightly on his defined abs, he hands working at his pants.

She removed them after a few seconds time his boxers too. She removed the lower of her outfit, and rubbed her spot against his own. He humped forward body aching for it.

"not yet." She said shaking a finger at him. She kissed it gently, then lowered her mouth over it, slowly working up and down.

"Ten-" his voice said in a coarse moan. She loved seeing him in such a weak and pleasured state, so she continued till he was at the brink. Then feeling his body stiffen she stopped. And let him cool for a few seconds.

"talk about being cruel?" he gave her a knowing smile.

"I didn't say I was done." She smiled. Positioning herself above it then taking it in she went down.

she went down as soft moans escaped her throat, his pleasure was equaled to her own the feeling of warmth had never been so great.

She didn't take it all in, just some then she went to the tip and started again taking in less than before and she repeated this.

His hands were on her hips as she went up and down, it took all his strength to be restrained and let her do as she wished and not force her to take more, she was teasing him so much….

She smiled looking down on him … "as you wish …" she smiled, he knew now he could do as his whim. He turned her over so she was on bottom, and went into her hard to start with, she screamed as he did it a few more times cold tears streaming out the slits of her eyes.

He kissed her neck softly. "ill wait then." He began to go at a softer more rhythmical pattern.

"better?" he asked after a while.

She moaned beneath him unable to form real words with her lips. Her hands trailed over his back pulling him into her harder after some time.

But to her delight he kept it slow and paced, "more…" she whispered below her breath.

He went faster into her, her once screams had turned into pleasure moans.

She was enjoying it, as she began to once again feel the pressure building in her. Suddenly he pumped into her hard, causing her to lose her breath and gasp for air.

He gave another sly grin, going once again into her hard, she arched her back moaning loudly calling out his name, he smiled slyly seeing the pure satisfaction on her face.

This game continued playing cat and mouse, sweat dripped mercilessly on each of their bodies as rock back and forth on the bed. A song of passionate noises and the sound of their quicken hearts and pounding bodies fill the air.

"Ten im gong ta-." His voice was weak, as he had lost himself in the moment.

"I want it." she whispered in to his ear, her warm panting breath tickled it.

he pushed her again to lay flat on the bed, he was into her and never exited or stopped moving while they repositioned.

"Ten …i…" he was now to far in the moment so far gone into it.

"I want it," she moaned hand marks clawed into his back as she peaked, breathing and panting heavy her hands entangled in his hair she pulled him into her harder.

He released orgasaming into her, than falling down top her also sweat covered body.

When she had regained some air in her lungs she whispered to him "I love you."

He smiled holding her in his arms " I love you too."

* * *

ok this is what i think will be the final chapter for dancing scroll so i hope everyone liked it, so you can post any final thoughts about it and i will possible do an epiloge of what happened after the honeymoon night if i have time, so any ideas are welcomed for that, and thank you for beng such devoted readers of this fic i love and aprechate you all thanks. 


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue: what's After

Neji and Tenten have kids, ( yayness ) three boys and a pair of girls. ( total five ) The kids are adorable…

v Keiichi- is their first son, he looks more like Neji but has sharper features and has eyes like his father too, but has his mother's wit.

v Kenji- is their second son, he is a bit more reserved and has eyes again like his father.

v Emiko- is the most like her mother, sharing the same chocolate brown eyes, and the same face features but she has a special feature and can do Byakagan though no one knows how.

v Takao- also has brown eyes like his mother and loves doing her jutsu's, his favorite weapon is a scorpion blade which in he can flow chakra, but has does has his father's brain power and protectiveness, that is countered by his short temer he picked up form his mother.

v Ai- is there last child, she like her brother's Kenji and Keiichi has her fathers eye's but other than that she is a tiny pale porcelain copy of her mother.

Cho and Rock Lee are now engaged and Ino is jealous of her 10 karat ring!

Ino is married to Chouji as is as big as a pumpkin, with twins! And Shikamaru is the Godfather for them and all of Neji and Tenten's kids too.

Hinata and Kiba were married a month after Tenten and Neji with the family member consent of Neji they once again went behind Hashi. The pair has three kids of their own all girls…

Sakura and Naruto are still dating ….

Trek and Meg have another girl Hana who Emi loves dearly they are always playing together and enjoy being sisters much like Tenten and Emi do.

Ryuu is still single and lives alone with one cat named Kitten. ( really original right!lol)

I think that's everyone if I forgot to update someone in the story let me know thanks….

End story


End file.
